Don't Marry Her
by ThievesOverBullies
Summary: Regina has to stop that wedding, for OQ week.
1. Chapter 1

Prompt-Meeting at a Wedding

Regina Mills was about to do something daring, she was going to march into her ex's hotel room and change his mind about marrying someone else. She loved Daniel, had always loved Daniel and now that he was about to make a huge mistake and marry someone else, but not just someone else, her own sister Zelena, she had to stop him. They had broken up years ago, thanks to Regina's meddeling mother. She had never liked Daniel,and had help cause a rift between them. But when Zelena starting seeing him, Cora Mills had taken a liken to him, it probably had to do with the fact that Daniel had become a successful businessman at that time and she knew Daniel could financially take care of Zelena who was a spoiled brat.

She quickly exited the elevator and made her way to his hotel room door. It was the night before the wedding, and this was her last chance of stopping it. She had to stop it, she couldn't imagine calling Daniel her brother in law, having him at every family function, watching him having children with her own sister.

"Daniel!" Regina said as she knocked on his hotel room. She waited and knocked again, but again no one came to the door, she then tried the door handle. She smiled as it was unlocked and she quickly made her way inside the room.

"Daniel?" She called out as she looked around the room, his suit he had worn earlier was lying on the bed, she saw no sign of him. Had he gone out? Right then she heard the sound of running water, she headed to the bathroom. She opened the door slightly, catching her breath as she saw the back of Daniel in the bathtub, he was laid back and relaxed.

"Daniel," Regina said, "No, don't turn around." Regina had seen him starting to turn back to look at her. She had to get this out, it was now or never.

"Daniel, I had to come and see you tonight. I had to tell you how I feel, how I still feel about you. I love you, Daniel," Regina said. "You can't marry Zelena tomorrow, if you do you're going to regret it for the rest of your life. Please don't marry her. I know you once loved me and I know if you would just give us another chance that we could make it work between us again. Please Daniel." Regina walked up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders and started to massage them, he must have started to work out, cause he felt bigger under her hands.

"Does that feel good?" Regina asked.

"Mmmm," was his only response.

"I love you, so much," Regina said as she kissed him on the back. "Kiss me, Daniel." Regina moved her left hand to cup his chin and as she started to turn his head, she closed her eyes and she felt his lips on hers. Instantly she felt a jolt of excitement surge through her, she moaned into the kiss. It had been so long since they had kissed, and already she was on fire for him. She felt consumed by the kiss. Powered by it. Need washed over, as his tongue licked its way into her mouth, her lips opened greedily, as if urging him to go deeper. She heard his responding murmur, as if her eagerness pleased him.

She felt his wet hands go into her hair, holding her head where he wanted it. He continued to kiss her deeply, until she felt his hands move from her hair to her hips as they both stood up, him in the tub and her behind it. Her hands went to his wet chest, and rubbed it, he had definitely been working out as she could feel his muscles of his stomach, and before long she could feel something else pressing up against her. He was so hard against her body, she loved this man so much.

"Don't marry her," Regina whispered against his mouth.

"I can promise you after this kiss, I won't" the male voice replied back to her, causing her to open her eyes. It wasn't Daniel's voice. This man was much more...attractive than Daniel, much more masculine, much more sexy. She looked into his eyes, and in that instant something changed for her. She remembered something her father had said once, about looking into someone's eyes and knowing you were born to gaze into them forever.

"Who...who are you?" Regina asked as she moved from him.

"Robin Locksley, at your service," Robin replied.

"What are you doing in Daniel's room? How do you know Daniel?" Regina asked.

"Daniel and I went to college together, I flew in tonight for his wedding tomorrow. I came up to see him, we spoke and he offered to let me use the room while he went out to see his fiancee," Robin explained.

"Well why did you kiss me?" Regina asked.

"If I recall, you kissed me, milady," Robin said.

"You knew I thought you were someone else, you should have made me aware," Regina said.

"But I was thoroughly enjoying our kiss, as you can tell," Robin said as his eyes went down to his lower regions, Regina did her best to keep her gaze locked on his face. She had already felt how much he was enjoying their kiss.

"How dare you," Regina said.

"I dare much, after that kiss," Robin said as he took one step out of the tub, then the other, walking towards her until her back was pressed against the bathroom door. "And like I said earlier, I promise not to marry the bride tomorrow."

"You're arrogant," Regina said.

"And you're in love with the groom, hmmm what to do?" Robin asked.

"You can forget this happened," Regina said.

"But milady, I feel that after that kiss that I'm going to be haunted by it," Robin said as he put his hands on either side of her head against the door.

"Well just forget about me," Regina said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You've thrown a challenge and I plan on fixing it," Robin said.

"What challenge?" Regina asked, clearly confused.

"You're in love with another man, I have to fix this," Robin said.

"And why do you care?" Regina asked.

"Because I want those lips on mine, I want those hands on my body. I plan on making you fall in love with me," Robin said as she opened her mouth to protest but her lips were captured by his in a passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N-Well another one shot that has turned into a multi chapter lol. I hope you enjoy, and thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows!**_

"I like your mouth," Robin said against her mouth. "And the feel of you in my arms."

A riot of exotic sensations traveled through her body like a warm feeling one got after sipping a cup of hot tea. Regina wanted to close her eyes and savor the strange and wonderful pleasure that was overtaking her, but Robin's gaze held her captive while his tongue traced the seam of her lips. The warmth that had invaded her body began to turn into sensual shivers that marched up and down her spine like tiny soldiers. Unable to keep her eyes open any longer, her lashes lowered, and she leaned into his kiss.

Taking his time, Robin molded his lips to hers, teasing each curve of her mouth with deliberate patience, until he felt her mouth soften and her lips part. When they did, he slipped his tongue inside.

Regina stiffened at the unexpected trespass, but she didn't pull away. The intimate exploration of his kiss started her head to swimming and her knees to wobbling. Every nerve of her body hummed, and her hands instinctively found their way up and around Robin's neck until she was clinging to him. Before she realized what he was about, Robin lifted her off her feet and pressed her up against the wall. Her legs wrapped around his lips, his hips rocked into her core, Regina gasped as she felt him, but the sound was muffled by his mouth.

The kiss became more demanding as he put himself more into the cradle of her hips, she could feel the heat of his body, wedged so intimately against her. Robin could feel her breasts pressing against his chest. He resented the clothing that kept him from feeling all of her. He kissed her until he had to stop or die from lack of air, then he moved his mouth to her neck and the graceful curve of her throat. When she arched her neck to give him better access, he took it, nibbling at her ear, then moving back to her mouth for another breathtaking kiss that left them both shaking.

All sensibility failed Regina as desire took over, returning his kiss, she rode the sensual wave of feeling that had her floating while being held tightly in Robin's arms. Never had she imagined that a man's touch would be so debilitating. She couldn't seem to focus on anything in particular yet she was acutely aware of everything around her, the warmth of Robin's hands as his hands held her hips as he continued to rock up into her hips.

Feeling her response, Robin continued his sensual game of teasing Regina senseless. When she moaned softly and pushed against him, letting him feel the hard nubs of her breasts, he knew he'd pushed himself close to the breaking point.

Regina had never felt anything like this before, and he was a basic stranger. With that she finally came to her senses, she slowly moved one of her hands down and to his member and he moaned as he felt her touch him.

"Oh!" Robin let out a loud moan as he felt her grab him, really grab him and in a not pleasurable way.

"Let me down, now," Regina said as Robin slowly removed his hands from her and lowered her to the floor. She kept one hand on him through the whole process.

"If you wanted to take the lead all you had to do was ask," Robin said with a smirk.

"You're way too arrogant," Regina said.

"I prefer confident, or you might call it _cocky,_ " Robin said with a small wink as he looked down at her still holding him in her hands.

"You never stop do you?" Regina said.

"Not until you are well pleasured," Robin replied back.

"Is that so?" Regina said as she moved close to him, as he was lowering his head to reclaim her mouth, she gaze a good squeeze, instantly causing him to fall to the floor, grabbing himself in a groan of pain obviously.

Regina took the opportunity and quickly made her way out of the bathroom and out of the hotel room. She didn't stop running until she was safely back in her own hotel room, she locked the door behind her, thinking he would be after her for doing that to him.

After a few minutes she realized he wasn't, she let out a long breath and headed to the bathroom to take a shower, as she passed the vanity she looked in the mirror, she had to take a double take as she saw the look of a woman who had obviously been kissed, and kissed very good, her lips were swollen from his kisses and the look in her eyes was that of someone who desired someone very much.

"I can't think about this now," Regina said as she thought of the wedding that was happening tomorrow. The man she loved was still going to marry someone else, and not just a nobody, but her own sister. She had one last chance to change Daniel's mind in the morning, if not that he was going to marry Zelena, and break her heart.

Regina quickly took a shower and got into the bed, as she closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep, instead of Daniel's soft eyes, in her mind, she saw the passion of crystal blue looking back at her.

Back in his own hotel room, Robin was laying on his bed, thinking of the beauty he had kissed this night. Daniel's old girlfriend, Regina, had stirred his interest since she had laid her hands on his. He couldn't wait to see her tomorrow, and he had an inkling she was not done trying to convince Daniel not to marry Zelena. He had to chuckle to himself as he thought of how she had managed to escape him this night. Once he had been able to stand, he had pulled on some pants and given chase to Regina but she was long gone, but he knew he would see her tomorrow, after all she was in the bridal party.

"Until tomorrow, Regina," Robin said as he closed his eyes, before he drifted off to sleep, his mind was on the dark eyes that had held his attention since gazing into them.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina woke up the next morning, having had her dreams disturbed by a man with crystal blue eyes. She had woken up several times during the night because of him, she had remembered their kisses they had shared the night before. As much as the man infuriated her, she had to give it to him, the man knew how to kiss. She quickly got out of bed, and got dressed, she wasn't due to be in Zelena's room for another hour to get ready for the wedding. It would be plenty of time for her to go and find Daniel and try to talk him out of marrying Zelena.

She called the front desk and asked for Daniel's room, after coming up with a story of how the bride had something to give to the groom, the receptionist finally gave her his new room number. She quickly made her way to his floor, and knocked on his door.

"Daniel?" Regina called out and after a few more seconds the door opened.

"Regina? What are you doing here?" Daniel asked as Regina pushed her way inside the room and quickly shut the door behind her.

"Don't marry Zelena," Regina said.

"What? Regina, it's my wedding day," Daniel said.

"Daniel, I love you, please don't break my heart and marry her," Regina said.

"Regina, what we had was over with a long time ago. I'm in love with Zelena, and I know this may make you uncomfortable, but it's the new reality," Daniel said to her as gently as he could.

"Daniel, you don't mean that. I know there is a part of you that still cares about me, admit it," Regina said as her heart was breaking with his words.

"Regina, yes I do love you. But I'm no longer in love with you, I want you to be happy and I know that whoever does manage to steal your heart, is going to be one lucky fellow," Daniel said.

Regina had thought that if she told him how she still felt about him, it would change his mind. With that now destroyed, there was only one option left. She quickly reached up and grabbed him by the back of his head and kissed him. As their lips met, Regina waited for the surge of excitement to flow through her. Instead all she felt was...nothing. No spark, no excitement, nothing. She might as well be kissing her own hand. She pulled back from him in a second, as she let the truth wash over her that the passion they had had once before was now gone.

"Regina," Daniel was saying.

"We're over, we're truly over," Regina said as she turned and headed for the door, with her hand on the doorknob she quickly opened it, intending to go back to her room.

"Regina, wait," Daniel said causing her to pause in the doorway.

"I know you thought we were going to work out, but we didn't," Daniel said.

"There's nothing between us now, you're in love with someone else and I-" Regina said as she thought of the kisses from last night, how there had been an instant spark there, how she could not get enough of _his_ kisses.

"You?" Daniel asked.

"I felt nothing when we kissed, not like last night," Regina said more to herself than Daniel.

"What happened last night?" Daniel asked.

Regina came out of her thoughts as she then looked at Daniel, "I have to go," Regina said as she exited the room and closed the door behind her, only to walk right into a man's chest. The man's hands caught her arms, to steady her.

"Oh, I'm sorry I-" Regina said as she looked up, only to see those blue eyes that had haunted her dreams last night looking down at her with mischief in them. And if that wasn't enough, he was wearing a sly smirk on his face.

"You!" Regina said.

"Me," Robin said as Regina made to move around him, but was stopped by him still holding her arms in his hands.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go get ready for the wedding," Regina said as she wanted to be anywhere else but right here, right now. She feared what he had heard, how long had he been standing there?

"So were you giving the groom to be, one last temptation?" Robin asked.

"What went on between Daniel and myself is none of your business," Regina said, angry now.

"It's already my business, since you felt something last night, remember?" Robin asked, smiling so big now, his knee weakening dimples were showing.

"You would have to hear that, what were you doing in the hallway anyways? You do know stalking is a crime in this country?" Regina asked.

"I'm well aware of your country's laws, since I have lived here for several years now. And as what I was doing in the hallway, I was coming to ask Daniel about you," Robin said.

"Me? Why me?" Regina asked.

"Because I didn't sleep any last night, as my mind kept replaying our kisses over and over, the way your lips felt under mine. The little moans you would make at the back of your throat, how it felt to be between your thighs, pressing up against you," Robin said.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed it, because it's the last time that will ever happen," Regina said as she managed to jerk away from him and walk around him, heading to the elevator.

"Don't count on it," Robin called out as Regina got on the elevator and as the door were closing, she flipped Robin the bird. She could hear Robin's laughter as the elevator started moving. Regina was fuming by the time she arrived at her hotel room, she flung the door closed behind her rather loudly. She flung herself on the bed .

"Uhhh!" Regina moaned out. Damn, that man! He was so...so...so fucking sexy.

"No!" Regina said to herself. He was so arrogant, he was rude, he was probably good in bed.

"Damnit!" Regina said, how could she even go there she thought to herself.

"Let me get through this blasted wedding, then I'll never have to see him again," Regina said as she started to grab a few things. Why was the thought of never seeing him again almost painful?

She was so frustrated right now, nothing had gone right since that fateful meeting with the wrong man in the bathroom. How he had kissed her, had made her feel things she didn't think she has ever. How he had turned her on so much. With that last thought she moved one of her hands down her body as her lounge pants covered legs parted and she slipped one hand inside. She closed her eyes as she touched herself, thinking about a Robin, how he had turned her on in such a way that no one else before had.

Wait! What was she thinking? She pulled her hand back quickly.

"Stop thinking about him, Regina," Regina said to herself, as she freshened herself up and left her room and went to Zelena's to start getting her hair and makeup for today.

"Regina," Zelena said from where she sat getting her hair done. "I can't tell you how much you being here means for me on this day."

"I'll bet," Regina said under her breath.

"What was that?" Zelena asked.

"Nothing, what are sisters for?" Regina said.

"Well, I for one will be there for you when it's your turn. You just have to find the groom and it's all set," Zelena said.

In Regina's mind, an image of Robin, standing at the end of the aisle in a church flashed through her mind. "Oh for the love of Star Wars."

"Regina, is something wrong?" Zelena asked.

"No, nothing at all," Regina said as she went to sit down so that one of the assistants could start on her hair.

"Regina, I know this day isn't easy for you, seeing Daniel marry me and all. But I just want you to know how grateful I am that you're here," Zelena said, Regina just smiled lightly and nodded.

An hour later, the bridal party was all set, hair was done, make up was polished. The red dresses were beautiful, especially on Regina. She wanted a drink so bad right now, how was she going to get through watching Daniel become her brother in law? Even if there was no spark there anymore, it still was awkward.

It was over, what she had shared with Daniel was truly over. Regina thought as she stood there waiting for her turn to go down the aisle ahead of Zelena. In a few moments it was her turn, she grasped the bouquet of flowers in her hands and started to make her way down the aisle. She saw Daniel standing there, and had thought at one time he would be the one waiting on her as she made her way down the aisle to get married.

She kept her composure and as took her spot on the side of the bride, as she and the others in the bridal party waited for Zelena to make her appearance, she caught the gaze of those damn blue eyes looking at her. He even winked at her! Regina just rolled her eyes at him as he continued to look at her. Regina for her part moved her gaze to Zelena coming down the aisle, on the arm of their father.

Ten minutes into the ceremony, the preacher was asking if anyone had just cause why those two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold their peace. Regina felt his gaze on her and cut her eyes to look at him, he had that damn smirk on his face again!

"I pronounce that they are husband and wife, Daniel you may kiss your bride," the preacher was saying as Daniel did just that. Moments later the bridal party and the groomsmen made their way to have pictures made, as the photographer stood there, Robin behind him with a smile on his face, Regina kept thinking how it was almost over.

Minutes later, everyone headed to the ballroom for their dinner and some dancing for the evening. Regina snuck away to gather her thoughts on one of the balconies that overlooked the city. She heard the doors behind her open and footsteps approaching her.

"Please, I'd rather be alone," Regina said.

"Now what would me mum say about leaving a beautiful woman out here all alone?" Robin asked as Regina turned to see him.

"You again!" Regina said as she let out a deep breath she had been holding.

"Here," Robin said as he put his jacket on her bare shoulders.

"I didn't ask for your jacket," Regina said.

"Regardless you shall have it, I can't have you catching a cold now can I?" Robin asked.

"Oh I'm sure your heart would cease to beat," Regina said.

"You never know," Robin said as he moved even closer to her. "I have to tell you, that you were stunning today, even more so than the bride."

"I can hear the sarcasm in your voice," Regina said.

"I'm not allowed to tell the most beautiful woman here tonight, that she took my breath away when she walked down the aisle. Though I have to admit, I'm just very fortunate that you were not the bride," Robin said with a smirk on his face.

"And why is that?" Regina asked. Why was her heart seeming to be skipping a beat right now?

"Because, divorce take way too long. And then all the court costs and proceedings," Robin answered.

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked.

"Well I couldn't have you married to another man now could I?' Robin asked. "We would have had to get you a divorce as quickly as possible."

"You're out of your mind," Regina said.

"And you're enjoying my company, otherwise you would have already left me," Robin said.

"I was here first, it's you who should leave," Regina said.

"I could never leave a beautiful woman like you alone," Robin said.

"Fine, then I'll do it for you," Regina said as she took off his jacket and threw it at him, then marched around him and headed back inside the ballroom. Once inside she saw people were dancing and as she started to make her way to her table by walking around the outskirts of the ballroom, when suddenly she was jerked by an older man.

"Why hello there," Leopold Blanchard said. The man was a creep, and to make matters worse, he was obviously intoxicated.

"Let go of me," Regina said, trying to keep her voice down, not wanting to cause a scene.

"Now, don't be like that," Leopold said as his hands started to make their way down towards her bottom, she started to squirm away from him.

"I do believe the lady said to let go of her," Robin said as he shoved Leopold away from her.

"Locksley, you should know your place and not interfere," Leopold said.

"As someone with your advance age, you should know when a lady doesn't want your company," Robin said as Leopold looked at him, then at Regina.

"I'll see you around my dear," Leopold said as he walked away from them.

Robin waited until Leopold was gone before taking a few steps towards Regina. "Are you alright?"

"I had the situation under control," Regina said.

"A simple thank you would suffice," Robin said.

"Don't you have anyone else you can bother besides me?" Regina asked.

"No, not really," Robin said as Regina started to walk around him, but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Look, I don't know who you are, nor do I care. I don't want anything from you, I just want to be left alone. So why don't you do the world a favor and-" Regina was saying but was stopped suddenly by his lips on hers. It was a quick, but gentle kiss. One that left her completely mind blown in such a short time.

"Why did you do that?" Regina asked as he moved his lips from hers.

"Shut up and dance with me," Robin said as he pulled her out onto the dance floor. The music was slow tempo and Robin gathered her close to him. She could feel the beat of his heart thudding rhythmically against her chest. His scent had become familiar. At some point, she'd started associating it with peace and safety, and she certainly felt that way now.

The fabric of the lacy black dress whispered against her legs. It clung to her breasts, nipped in at the waist, then flowed gently to mid thigh. He was very handsome, not that she would tell him, in a dark blue suit, that went with his blue eyes. He was obviously a man that got what he wanted, and Regina was not stupid, she knew he wanted her. She also strongly suspected that he would be good in bed.

"You're so quiet, for a change," he murmured into her ear, his breath tickling her skin in a way that made her long for his lips to brush up against hers again. She itched for it. She ached for it.

"Just thinking," Regina said, splaying her hand over the taut muscles of his back.

"About?" Robin asked softly, as his his hands tightened around her waist.

Regina tipped her head to look at him. "Tomorrow."

He paused. "Really? I'm thinking about right now. Because right now, I have a beautiful woman in my arms. One who holds my attention and one I'm interested in knowing more about."

Regina felt one of his hands slid up her rib cage, brushing purposefully against the side of her breast. Her heart thudded in response to his caress. Her skin prickled with anticipation. And her body convulsed with longing. What was it about this man that affected her so much?

"And what do you want to know about me?" Regina asked. She knew she was flirting with him, but couldn't seem to stop herself from doing so.

"Oh little things, like your favorite restaurant, your favorite past time, your phone number and what you'll look like on our wedding day," Robin said confidently.

"You don't want to know much do you?" Regina asked as just then there was an announcement for all the single men in the room to gather together for the tossing of the garter belt, and then there would be the tossing of the bouquet for all the single ladies in the room. Regina was tugged by some of the other single ladies as Robin made his way to the group of other men.

"One, two, three!" Daniel said as he tossed the garter belt, some of the men scrambled for it, but it was Robin who managed to catch it.

"And now for the lucky lady," Zelena said as she winked at Regina, who tried to move away from the other group but in doing so, she singled herself out and was the only one standing there when the bouquet was tossed her way. She reacted normally, not wanting it to hit the ground, and applause and laughter sounded as she stood there with the bouquet. Her catching it was not lost on Robin who smiled as he made his way over to her.

"Well, I guess this means you're mine," Robin said as he looked at the bouquet and then at her.

Regina, not one to back down, looked up at his face, touched the garter and said. "You're wrong, this means you're mine." And with that she reached up with one hand and grabbed the back of his neck, bringing his face down to her level and more importantly, his lips.

His mouth was silky soft, warm and mobile, with just the right combination of moisture and pressure. She leaned in, bringing her breasts flush against him. She knew in the back of her mind, that they were not alone, that they were in the middle of a ballroom. In Daniel's wedding party. And with those last thoughts, she pulled back to look at him.

Robin rested his forehead against hers as he tried to control his breathing. "A little too public here."

Regina was about to say something, when she caught out of the corner of her eye, Daniel looking at her, at her and Robin. She did the only thing she could do at the moment, she quickly made an exit as she heard Robin coming after her. She quickly made her way to the elevator and was pressing the buttons frantically, finally the doors were closing and she let out a breath just then.

"Not so fast," Robin said as Regina looked to see his hands in the doors, pressing them open. He made his way onto the elevator with her.

"We're not done for the evening," Robin said as the elevator doors closed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N-Thank you all so much for your support with this fic, all the reviews, follows and favorites. It means so much to me and I appreciate every single one of you. I'm so thankful that you'll liking this story. It's because of all of you that this one shot became a multi fic :)**_

"Was my bird earlier not enough of a sign for you?" Regina asked.

"I have to admit, I do like your spunk," Robin admitted as he walked to her, she stood her ground against him.

"What do you want?" Regina asked.

"I have to wonder why you're still single," Robin said.

"I've dated, just had too many disastrous dates set up by friends," Regina said.

"Plus you were in love with another man at the time," Robin said.

"That's none of your business," Regina said.

"You could have any man you wanted," he said, his voice rough.

Regina looked at him, her dark eyes unveiled for a moment, the heat in their dark depths calling out to him, making his body ache for her. Making him ache for her in more than just physical ways. "I haven't really wanted anyone."

"You want me," Robin said, not seeing any point in skirting the issue.

"I...sometimes I think I so," she said, her voice a whisper. She looked away from him then. It was strange, seeing her so unsure, seeing her vulnerable. He wanted her to be bold, to show confidence, to give him some kind of sign that she was open to a relationship between them.

All that hardened attitude she had towards him turned soft at times. It made him want to comfort her. To just hold her against him until the tension left her body and she softened against him, softened for him.

"There's not enough time," Robin said as he stopped right in front of her.

"Never enough for what?" Regina asked.

"To satisfy a woman," Robin said.

"Then you never want to miss an opportunity," Regina said.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Robin said as he hit the stop button on the elevator panel, causing the elevator to stop moving.

He sucked in a breath, cosigning the consequences of his actions to hell, and leaned in, grabbing the sides of her face and crushing their lips together in a passionate kiss. This kiss was more insistently this time, his hands skimming the dip of her waist through her dress, the curve of her hip. When he slid his hands around to her backside and slipped his hands under the end of her dress, pulling it up slowly. He cupped her panty clad butt in his hands, moving one hand to the front of her, sliding inside the front. He let his finger roam, cupping her, he pressed his index finger against her clit, rubbing it slightly. He heard her suck in a shocked breath, parting her lips, giving him the chance to slide his tongue into her mouth.

She brought her hands up to his arms and gripped his biceps through his jacket, clinging to him. She moaned softly as he abandoned her mouth, pressing kisses to the soft, tender columb of her throat. Kissing the pulse that fluttered at the base of her neck. His finger was causing her to come apart in his arms, she felt like she was truly alive for the first time.

He captured her mouth again, moving both of his hands to her backside and bringing her so that she was resting partly on top of him. Her thigh was pressed against his erection, the slight pressure pleasure and torture at the same time.

He pulled away from her suddenly, his breathing harsh, his chest rising and falling. When he withdrew completely and stepped away from her she was afraid she might melt to the floor without his arms to support her.

She put a hand on her lips, feeling how hot and swollen they were. "I think you want me too."

He took hold of her wrist and pressed her hand against his chest, against his raging heartbeat. "Does this feel like I want you?"

"Yes," she whispered. She looked down and saw, very clearly, the outline of his rigid erection pressing against his pants. She swallowed. She slid her hand down his chest, moved her palm to cover the hard ridge of his arousal. He let his head fall back, his breath hissing between his teeth. "So does this," she said.

"Careful, or we'll be here all night," Robin groaned.

"What's wrong with that?" Regina asked boldly.

"Because I don't want our first time in an elevator," Robin said. "I want to see you lying on a soft bed under me. I want to be able to see you. I've fantasized about how you might look naked. What color your nipples are. I want to see your face when I make you come."

Heat flooded her cheeks and she knew she was blushing like a virgin.

"Does that bother you?" Robin asked, his brows drawn together, his expression tight.

"I...I've just never had anyone say things like that to me before," Regina said.

"Does it turn you on?" Robin asked as he leaned in and kissed the side of her neck, holding her head where he wanted it. He moved his other hand back under her dress, letting his fingers slip back inside her panties, as soon as he touched her, she jerked her hips against his hand.

"Do I turn you on?" Robin asked.

"Yes. Talk to me more," Regina whispered.

"I want to have you beneath me, your legs wrapped around my hips," Robin whispered into her ear as he continued to touch her. Her hips continued to move against his hand, she closed her eyes as he was touching her.

"I want to feel you, feel how you grip me around you," Robin said. "I want to make love to you like no other man has before, make you feel every emotion as we make love to one another."

"Yes," Regina moaned as he put his thumb on her clit and press down, hard. She dug her nails into his jacket, gripping him hard as she moved her legs further apart to give him better access to her.

"I want to have you beneath me, on top of me riding me as hard as you want to," Robin said as he licked her neck, her ear. "And I want you on your knees, as I take you from behind, feeling your breasts with my hands as I pump into you, you holding both of our weights on your hands and knees. Is that what you want?"

"Mmm," Regina answered as he continued to touch her, bringing her closer to the edge.

"I'll start off slow, savoring the feel of you around me. Letting you get used to the feel of me buried deep inside of you, then as I know that you're used to the feel of me, I'll start thrusting harder, going faster and taking you deeper," Robin said as he removed his hand and put both hands under her hips, picking her up and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. She pulled at the bottom of her dress, pulling it up so that her hips could be free to wrap more fully around him.

Regina kept one arm wrapped around his neck as he pressed up against her center, when he felt her responding to him, he started to thrust up agains her. She started to ride him, through their clothes.

"And I want you just like this, with my hands under your hips as you ride me, I want to feel you come on me," Robin said as Regina got even more turned on with his words, more and more.

"Have you had any fantasy about me since we met?" Robin asked against her lips, all she could do was nod her head.

"Tell me," Robin said as he kissed her the side of her neck, licking her neck with his tongue.

"I touched myself a little bit as I thought about you earlier," Regina said faintly.

"Mmmm, tell me more," Robin said as he waited for her to reply. When she didn't he stopped moving and removed his member away from her core.

"No!" Regina said as she wanted the feel of him back, her hips tried to find him, but he kept himself from her deliberately.

"Then tell me, talke to me," Robin said as he moved back to her core and pressed up against her, feeling her moving on him.

"I was laying on my bed, on my back," Regina said as she continued to ride him. "I brought one hand inside of my pants and touched my clit as I thought of you, rubbing myself as I imagined it was you touching me."

"And did the real thing feel better than what you imagined?" Robin asked.

"Yes, so much better," Regina said. Her hands were both wrapped tight around his neck. Her lips and tongue planted hot, wet kisses along his shoulder. His mouth was jealoud, so he cupped her chin, linging her up for a carnal. He teased her tongue, sucked on her lips, tasted the sweet nectar of her mouth again. He thrusted harder against her, he could hear her mewls of desire grow higher and higher pitched, louder against his ear.

This was it. She was about to come.

He held on, he wanted her to come undone in his arms. He wished they were in bed, with nothing seperating them.

Then her keening cry and the convulsions of her body signaled to him she was having an orgasm, an orgasm because of him. Waves of release washed over her as he held her, reveling in the warm buzzing glow of satisfaction, he was guilty smug because he had given her this moment.

Reality was going to hit her like a freight train, he knew. He inhaled the scent of her hair, stroked his hand over her lips as she relaxed in his arms. Her breathing gradually relaxed, and he kissed her lips gently.

"I'm going to remember this moment forever," Robin said as Regina opened her eyes to look at him. He could see her wall coming back up, realizing what she had let happen.

"Oh god," Regina said and was about to say more when the elevator, much to their not being aware had started moving again and the doors opened. As Robin and Regina turned to the doors, they saw Daniel and Zelena standing there. Daniel stood there with a shocked look on his face.

"Well, sis, I must say, you looked well pleased," Zelena said as she was still in Robin's arms, her hips around him. His hands still cupping her butt.

Regina untangled herself from Robin and made a beeline out of the elevator and kept running till she found another set of elevators and quickly made her way to her hotel room. She had heard Robin calling her name from behind.

Robin once he had lost her, made his way back to his own room. He went inside and took off his jacket, tossing it on the back of a chair. He was still aroused and quite frustrated. Talk about rotting timing, but he also knew that it would have taken a lot of talking to convince Regina to keep this going between them. He might have brought her pleasure tonight, but there was going to take more to get her to admit that she was slowly beginning to feel something for him, besides obvious attraction to him.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, and rubbed his eyes lightly. He laid back on the bed, hearing the sound of knocking he went to the door. He opened the door to find Daniel standing there.

"I won't pretend to not know why you're here," Robin said.

"Good," Daniel said as he marched into the room.

"Shouldn't you be with your new wife now?" Robin asked as the two men faced off.

"I'm leaving in just a second, but tell me what is going on between you and Regina," Daniel said.

"What is going on between the two of us, is between the two of us," Robin said.

"Looked like the only thing between you were your own clothes," Daniel said as Robin crossed his arms and smiled lightly.

"Your point?" Robin asked.

"Look, when you asked earlier about Regina, I had no idea it was like this between you. What I had with Regina was over awhile back-" Daniel said as Robin cut him off.

"Good, let's keep it that way," Robin said as he went to the door and opened it, signaling to Daniel their conversation was over.

Daniel walked to the door and turned to Robin. "You know she still believes she's in love with me."

"For now. That too will change," Robin said.

"And you think you're the one to change her mind?" Daniel asked.

"Not think, I know I am," Robin said.

"Good luck then," Daniel said as he left the room. Robin closed the door and went to the hotel room windows to look out into the city. He had made strides tonight with Regina, but the woman was strong willed.

He then made his way to the bathroom, removing his clothes as he did so, he stepped into the shower and stood there for several moments, letting the water cascade down him. He was still aroused by his earlier encounter with Regina, and since his body was still crying out for release he had only one option, he put his hand around himself and closed his eyes as he thought of Regina...


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N-Thanks to all who read, follow, favorite and especially the reviews. I get excited to see what you're thinking of this story :)**_

The next morning, Robin woke up at six and quickly showered and got dressed. He called the front desk and got Regina's room number, after telling the lady it was a family emergency. The emergency was the lady he hoped would be a part of his family one day, would be leaving today and he wanted to see her before she could. He went to her room and knocked on the door, hoping he wouldn't wake her up too early

The door opened and it revealed a newly awoken Regina standing there in her robe, he would love to see what was under the robe. Gods, she was breathtaking early in the morning, her hair slightly messy, and her beautiful face in the morning. It made him ache to be able to wake up beside her in the morning, after a good snogging of course.

"Good morning, milady," Robin said after he finally found his words.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked.

"I brought breakfast," Robin said as he held a bag and proceeded to walk into her room.

"Hey, I didn't ask you to come in," Regina said as she shut the door behind her.

"I know," Robin said as he sat down on her bed, where she had obviously been laying not too long ago. He saw a piece of lace laying on the side of the bed, and picked it up, it was her lace black bra.

"Do you mind?" Regina asked as she snapped it away from him.

"It suits you," Robin said.

"You mentioned breakfast," Regina said.

"Fresh baked croissants from the deli," Robin said as he handed her the bag, she grabbed it and sat down on the table and proceeded to take a bite, closing her eyes and moaning as the fresh buttery delicacy meshed with her taste buds. The little moan, making Robin feel things.

"Does it satisfy your desire?" Robin asked causing Regina to look at him, he smirked at her little outrage look. "The croissant."

"It's very good, thank you," Regina said.

"I'll take care of the other desire at another time," Robin said as Regina looked at him sharply.

"You're not a gentleman," Regina said.

"I never claimed to be," Robin said. "Why don't you come join me on the bed, so I can snog you for awhile?"

"I'm not interested," Regina said.

"Really? After our time in the elevator you could have fooled me," Robin said. "Pity. Then how about you give me a little reminder of how you laid on this bed and pleased yourself thinking about me?"

"Thanks for the breakfast but you can leave now," Regina said as she stood up from her chair.

"After all I did for you last night, you want to kick me out now?" Robin asked.

"What did you do for me last night exactly?" Regina asked as she moved to stand beside him on the bed.

"I gave you a wonderful orgasm last night, if the fingernail wounds in my arms are any indication," Robin said, loving the little blush on her porcelain cheeks because of his words.

"So what I owe you now?" Regina asked.

"No, I just want you to admit you're beginning to feel something for me," Robin said.

"It's attraction, plain and simple. You know you're a handsome man, most women would be attracted to you," Regina said.

"I'm only interested in one particular lady being interested in me," Robin said.

"Well, it was a nice weekend, but now it's time to get back to the real world," Regina said.

"With your job back in Los Angeles?" Robin asked.

"You know what I do?" Regina asked.

"Yes, I know you're a fashion designer," Robin said. "And just so you know I'm a CEO of my finance company. I also know you're a very talented designer."

"And who told you that?" Regina asked.

"Our mutual friend," Robin said.

"You talked to Daniel about me?" Regina asked.

"I did, he also told me how things were over for you for awhile and that he wanted me to be careful with you," Robin said.

"He always did try to look out for me," Regina said as she slightly closed her eyes.

"Now you have someone else to be there for you," Robin said.

"You?" Regina asked.

"I would love the job," Robin said.

"I have my career to focus on, I don't have time to be distracted by a man," Regina said.

"And if Daniel hadn't married Zelena would you make the time for him?" Robin asked.

"That's not fair, I've loved him since I was a teenager," Regina said.

"Again, you used the past tense version," Robin said.

"I'm tired and I need to get ready to head back home," Regina said as she put a hand out to pull Robin off the bed. He smiled as he put his hand in hers and as she started to pull, he instead pulled her down on top of him on the bed.

"Much better," Robin said.

"You're low for this stunt," Regina said.

"I couldn't help myself around you," Robin said as he put his hands on the small of her back, pressing her down on his growing erection. Robin's gaze was focused on her lips as he moved his head and kissed her lips, they were bare of any lipstick. He took them in a slow, sensual tasting designed to entice. A soft sigh left her lips as she moved into the kiss, her hands fluttering to his shoulders. The dominant male in him liked her acquiescence. He tugged at her luscious lower lip, sucked it inside of his mouth and savored it. She tasted of innocence and sensuality all at the same time.

He waited, nibbling and tugging on her lip until her response demanded more. She angled her mouth, sought deeper contact and he gave it to her with a rush of satisfaction, slanting his mouth across hers in a kiss that didn't tease, but delivered. He didn't stop until he'd explored every inch of her mouth, drew her out of her inexperienced hesitation until their mouth were sliding hotly against one another.

One hand slipped to the nape of her neck, holding her still as he rocked his parted mouth over her to request entry. Her lips parted. She tasted of fruit and wild roses. He slid his tongue into her warmth to savor her more. Her response was tentative at first, then bolder, meeting the long, lazy stroke of his. When she'd mastered that, he probed deeper, tangling his tongue with hers in the most intimate of his kisses. Her quick intake of breath hardened every muscle of his body.

"Open your heart to me," Robin said against her mouth.

She gripped his shoulders as he slid one hand between them and rubbed his thumb against her center. Back and forth in a path of fire that her her moaning into his mouth.

"I dream about you, I have since we met," Robin said into that moan,

"Tell me your dreams," Regina said.

"In my dreams you had me in handcuffs," His hot gaze singed her from head to toe. "But you don't need them, you had me totally under your control."

"Sounds like someone has a fetish," Regina said as she looked into his eyes.

"I'm not adverse to you tying me up," Robin said.

"Duly noted," Regina said as she moved a hand to her mouth quickly.

Robin smiled at her admission, "Maybe one day soon."

"I need to leave," Regina said as she tried to remove herself from his body.

"Running again? What are you afraid of?" Robin asked.

"Afraid? I'm not afraid of anything," Regina said as Robin just raised his eyebrows at her.

"I have to get back to work," Regina said.

"You want me to chase you. Alright, I can do that," Robin said.

"I didn't ask you to chase me," Regina said as she moved to sit up on his lap. His eyes raked her form, she looked down at herself and saw that her robe had shifted and her breasts were bare to his gaze. She quickly closed her robe back from his gaze.

"You need to leave," Regina said as she moved from the bed and went to the door and opened it for him to leave.

Robin smiled as he removed himself from the bed and moved to stand in front of her at the door's entrance. He smirked down at her and leaned down and kissed the side of her mouth, before moving his mouth to her lips to whisper, "And just for the record, I love the fact that you sleep naked. It will come in very handy in our future." And with that he turned and left her room, she quickly shut the door and got her things together to leave the hotel room. Twenty minutes she was in a taxi and headed to the airport. Leaving behind Robin Locksley, or so she thought.

A few days later at her office in Los Angeles she received the first of many bouquets of flowers, on the first day it was Lilacs with a note that read for her youth and innocence. The second day it was a bouquet of Purple Iris, for her courage and hope, and admiration of her. The next day was a bouquet of Gardenias which represented his sincerity in his pursuit of her. The fourth day it was a bouquet of Jasmine, which represented her sensuality and the attachment he hoped they would share. By Friday Regina wondered what the flowers would be, she was not surprised to find a breathtaking bouquet of roses, it represented Love and Romance. He was smitten with her and hoped she would soon be with him.

By two in the afternoon, Regina had been thinking about Robin non stop, she had found herself thinking about every moment they had shared, every moment. She looked up when she heard her door open and in walked the object of her thoughts.

"How...what are you doing here?" Regina asked as Robin walked right up to her and took her face in his hands, dropped his head, covering her lips and kissed her deeply. His hands went to her arms, and she brought her arms up around him, standing up with him. He drew her closer, molding her to him with pressure in the small of her back.

The insistent pressure of his lips parted hers, and the tip of his tongue flicked the softness of her inner lip making her squirm. The urgent press of her hips against his made his blood roar in his ears and he nipped at her mouth, small bites that made her shudder with pleasure. God, she was so responsive to him. Her body trembled against him, and he slid his hand from the small of her spine down, lower, over the pert curve of her backside, which made her gasp, her nipples hardening, pebbling against his chest through the thin silk of her blouse.

Blood coursed through him.

Desire pounded through his veins.

She was deliciously smooth, deliciously curved and he wanted more of her, all of her. His body throbbed.

He wanted to rip her clothes off her, strip her voluptuous body bare and explore her curves and hollows, like the dip of her spine, the space behind her knee, the softness between her thighs.

He wanted between her thighs. Wanted to part her knees as wide as he could-

Reality returned. They were in her office. This was not the place to make love to her, maybe one day, but not their first time. Their first time he wanted to take his time with her, with no pressure of someone interrupting them.

"I missed you," Robin said against her mouth as he pulled back just a bit.

"I can tell, but please don't send anymore flowers," Regina said.

"I had to send them, since I couldn't be here with you in person. I can't have you forgetting about me now can I?" Robin said.

"I don't see that happening," Regina admitted.

"Let's get out of here, show me your city," Robin said.

"You've never been to Los Angeles before?" Regina asked.

"Not with you," Robin said.

"I've got work to do," Regina said.

"Don't be afraid, I won't bite," Robin said with a smile, "not unless you want me to."

"If I say no, you're just going to stay around here anyway, give me ten minutes," Regina said.

"Excellent, I've got a few calls to make while you finish," Robin said as he lowered his head, and brushed her lips with his again, wetting her lips with a flick of his tongue. "See you very soon." And with that Robin left her office, Regina basically fell into her chair, she was that weak from his kisses.

"What am I getting myself into?" Regina asked herself as she started to finish her work for the day, so she could take Robin out for lunch and what not.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N-Shoutout to my friend Nicole, for the Outlaw part ;) Thanks to all for the reviews, messages and favorites, and follows.**_

Regina met Robin in the lobby and she led him to a great deli down the street.

"So tell me about you, Regina," Robin said.

"What do you want to know?" Regina asked.

"What's the last movie you saw?" Robin asked.

"The Gift," Regina said.

"Oh? So you like scary movies?" Robin asked.

"Maybe," Regina said as they started to eat their sandwiches.

"So can I talk you into a date at the movies with me?" Robin asked.

"What's in it for me?" Regina asked, deciding to give it a go and flirt with him.

"Well you get free popcorn, drinks, movie, and a very handsome and smitten date for the evning," Robin said.

"Hmmm," Regina said.

"Is that a yes?" Robin asked, glad to see she was letting down her guard with him finally, he had already established an attraction with her. He was now building the foundation of their relationship he hoped to see establish.

"On one condition," Regina said.

"Name it," Robin said, smiling so that his dimples were showing.

"I get extra butter and gummy bears," Regina said.

"You have a date then," Robin said. "Will tonight work for you?"

"You don't believe in letting the grass grow under your feet do you?" Regina asked.

"In the corporate world, you can't, when I see something I want I go after it," Robin said.

"And what do you want?" Regina asked.

"Come here," Robin said as he motioned for her to move closer to him, he moved his head to whisper in her ear. "Your heart." He then kissed her on the side of the face.

"What if my heart is not up for negotiations?" Regina asked.

"Well, I'm known for my skills in the boardroom, and as you will find out in the bedroom," Robin said.

"Time will tell about that," Regina said.

"And what about you, should I be afraid of what you're like in the bedroom?" Robin asked. "Should I be worried about you reading a certain book? Something grey?"

"I've read better romance novels, but I must say the lead was quite a hunter who stalked his prey," Regina said, talking about Mr. Grey in the movie.

"Remind you of anyone?" Robin asked.

"Vaguely," Regina said.

"So what movie am I taking you to?" Robin asked.

"Oh, there's this one I have been meaning to see but haven't had the time. I hear it's really sexy thought," Regina said as she leaned closer to him.

"Mmm, I like the sound of this already, tell me more," Robin said as he enjoyed the closeness of her. She was definitely flirting back with him, a sure sign that she was enjoying his company as much as he was hers.

"Well I know there is a lot of skin being shown in it," Regina said as she inhaled his fresh scent, almost like pine.

"I'm liking this movie more and more, what's the name of it?" Robin asked as she was so close to him now, she took her nose and nuzzled his with hers.

"Well," Regina said in almost a whisper. "It's called...Magic Mike."

Robin looked down at her and let out a laugh. "About the male strippers?"

"That's the one, are you still interested?" Regina asked.

"As long as you're my date, yes," Robin said.

"Great, it starts at seven," Regina said as she stood up. "I need to go home and finish a few things, then I'll meet you the Regal Cinemas, do you know where that is?"

"How about one better, I'll pick you up at six and we'll go together," Robin offered.

"Okay," Regina said.

"I'll need your address," Robin said.

"Right," Regina said as she gave him her address.

"And I would like your phone number as well, anyone who is going to get extra butter popcorn shouldn't have any problem giving me their number," Robin said. Regina smiled as she then gave him her number, he did the same to her.

"Let me pay our bill, and I'll walk you back to your building," Robin said as he left the table, but not before reaching and kissing her hand as he did so. Regina sat at the table, thinking how things had changed between them. He was still irritating at times, but he was also very interesting, and could keep up with her sense of humor, and even her sarcastic side. Plus he was sexy as well, and knew how to please her obviously. But was she ready to let go of the past and try to build something with him?

"I'm ready, are you?" Robin asked from behind her.

"Huh? What?" Regina asked.

"I'm ready to leave, are you?" Robin asked again, seeing something going on in that mind of hers. He had to wonder what she had really been startled about.

"Yes, and thank you for lunch," Regina said. "And the flowers as well."

"Both are my pleasure, especially if they made you smile that elusive but satisying smile," Robin said as he took her hand in his and together they walked back to her office parking lot, once she arrived at her car, she turned back to him.

"Okay, I can take it from here," Regina said.

"Be careful going home," Robin said.

"I will be, don't worry," Regina said.

"I can't help it, there's precious cargo going to be in this car," Robin said. His words causing a surge of emotions to course through her.

"I'll see you in a few hours," Regina said.

"That you will my sweet," Robin said as he leaned down and kissed her lips, once, twice, three times. Each kiss was just as spellbound as the one before.

"Until later," Regina said as she got into her car, and buckled up. She started the car and drove off slowly, waving at him as she passed him. Robin watched her go before going to where his own car was, he had a driver driving him throughout the city. He instructed his driver to take him back to his hotel where he could change before his date with Regina later. He also made one last stop before arriving at his hotel.

Hours later he arrived at Regina's address, he had changed into some relaxed jeans, and a dark blue shirt. He had been counting down the hours until he could see her again. He was quite pleased with the progress he was making with her.

He rung her doorbell to her apartment and a few seconds later she opened the door. He let his eyes take her all in. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans, and a pink and black glitter shirt, and black pumps. Her hair was in big curls, she looked stunning.

"Beautiful," Robin said.

"Thanks, you clean up nicely yourself," Regina said as she made to close the door.

"Here, in celebration of our first date," Robin said as he pulled out a small box.

"Robin, you didn't have to get me anything," Regina said as she took it and started to open it.

"I didn't want you to forget our first date," Robin said.

"I doubt I could forget anything about you," Regina said as she opened it up and started to laugh.

"A rubber duck?" Regina said as she held the small charm of a rubber duck.

"From our first meeting, me in the bathtub," Robin said as he took the charm and put it on her charm bracelet on her left wrist.

"That was one way to meet someone," Regina said.

"I agree, I don't think anything could top that," Robin said. "Well one thing will." Robin said suggestively.

"Shall we go?" Regina asked as he escorted her to his waiting car, where they were driven to the cinema. Robin was good on all his promises for all her snacks she wanted, after an hour and a half of watching men gyrate and cause women to scream, they finally let the movies and Robin suggested going to a restaurant to have a late dinner.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" Regina asked, knowing it couldn't be his type.

"I enjoyed your company more," Robin said as they sat down to eat at the restaurant.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you would go through with it," Regina said.

"I think you know what my weakness is," Robin said as he looked into her eyes. "And just so you know, I can perform much better than any of those on the screen."

"Is that so? Well what would you be called if you were a stripper. Let me think," Regina said as she smile as she came up with the perfect name. "I got it, The Outlaw."

"The Outlaw? And what made you think of that?" Robin asked.

"Because you're like a thief in the night, with your skills," Regina said.

"Care to going into more detail?" Robin asked.

"Well I know how you are in the corporate world, and you're quickly starting to steal my-" Regina stopped talking and looked down at the menu.

Robin smiled as he realized what she had been about to say. He was stealing her heart. He knew she was scared, no not scared, hesitant to fall for someone again. She knew she had been hurt and even to this day a part of her was still hurting over loosing Daniel. But he wanted to reassure her she would have no worries about loosing him. He wasn't going anywhere. He took her hand in his as he started to talk.

"I'm not going away, you can trust me. I've been captivated since the moment I heard your voice in that bathroom, and I promise you if you should give me your heart, I will make sure nothing happens to it," Robin said. "And for the record, you're quickly stealing mine as well."

Regina blushed at his words. She was worried that things were moving too fast with him, what if this was just a rebound over Daniel. Even if it had been awhile since things ended with him, was she ready to start something again with another man? With Robin?

They finished their dinner, relatively in silence. Regina caught Robin looking at her several times while they ate. After dinner he had his driver drive them back to Regina's, Robin escorted her to her apartment and they stood by her front door.

"Thank you, I had a good time tonight," Regina said.

"I did too," Robin said.

"So I'll see you," Regina said.

"Can I bug you for a cup of coffee?" Robin asked. He didn't want their night to end, not yet. While he wasn't expecting them to become intimate, he still wanted more time alone with her.

"Sure," Regina said after a few seconds. She was so weak around him, but she had to stand firm. She opened the door, the apartment was in total darkness and after closing it, she turned to look at Robin and was moving fast and kissing her lips good and hard.

"I've been wanting these lips for too long," Robin whispered against her mouth. The force of his kiss, was making her take a few steps backwards, she knew her couch was right there so she backed towards it. His hands were around her waist as he continued to kiss her. She was moaning into his mouth. As she started to lower to the couch, he gripped her easing her down. She thought to herself, that a little make out on the couch wasn't such a bad idea. As she was almost touching the couch, she felt the shock of someone behind her back.

"What the?" A male voice said rather loudly as Regina was pulled up by Robin and put behind him.

"Stay behind me, Regina," Robin said as he looked for the man in the darkness, seeing his form in the moonlight, Robin quickly decked him.

"Ow! What the hell?" The man asked again.

Regina upon hearing the voice, went and turned on the lights, once her eyes became used to the sudden light, she quickly called out.

"Robin stop!" Regina yelled.

"Regina who the hell is this?" The man asked.

"I'm Robin, now who the hell are you and what are you doing in my lady's apartment?" Robin asked, eyeing the man who looked like he had just been asleep on her couch.

"Graham! What are you doing here? You're were not supposed to be here for another month?" Regina asked...


	7. Chapter 8

_**A/N-Okay I'm updating today, I am trying to update as much as possible. I do know what's it's like to be so anxious for an update, believe me lol. I also am planning on going back to a few of my A/U older fics about Robin and Regina and add more to them. I also am planning on starting a special chapter in Where there's a Will, there's a way, for a Halloween chapter. I hope to update that one somewhere in Sept, Oct at the very latest. I also have another idea for another fic, but that one will be later on. I was hoping to update this again Saturday, but I found out I'm working again on Saturday, so I doubt it, but who knows. The next few months are going to be very busy for me. I have two weddings coming up, one for my best friend(I love you Jordan!). So please be patient, I am trying as much as I can to write. Okay enough about me, and here we go and remember...this is a M rated fic for a reason ;)**_

"Fine way to welcome me to your home," Graham said as he rubbed his aching jaw.

"Fine way to let me know you were coming here early," Regina said.

"Regina, who is this?" Robin asked.

"He's an old friend," Regina said.

"Graham Hunter," Graham said as he extended his hand to Robin.

"Robin Locksley," Robin said as he shook the man's hand.

"Not exactly the way to meet someone with your fist to their face," Graham said.

"Then don't be in a dark room with my lady, and surprise us and expect me to not make sure she is safe first," Robin said.

"With the way you hit, I have no fear of her safety," Graham said as he rubbed his jaw.

"Let me get some ice," Regina said as she left the two men standing there in the living room.

"So you're her...?" Graham asked as he lifted an eyebrow.

"Man in her life, the only man," Robin said.

"Relax friend, I have no interest in going after your territory," Graham said as the two men continued to have a stare down.

"Here, put this on your jaw," Regina said as she handed a ice pack to Graham. Then she turned to Robin, "And this on your hand." Handing him one as well.

"So why are you here so early?" Regina asked.

"What else?" Graham asked as Regina rolled her eyes.

"A woman? Emma?" Regina asked.

"Heard she was back in town, figured I would speak with her," Graham said.

"Good luck with that," Regina said as she turned to Robin who was looking at her.

"Why don't you come with me and let me look at your hand a little closer, make sure everything is alright?" Regina said as she took Robin by the hand and led her towards her bathroom, which was through her bedroom.

"I can't believe you hit Graham," Regina said as she opened her medicine cabinet and removed some neosporin and alcohol to clean his little wound on his knuckles.

"I was making sure he wasn't going to hurt you, I would stop anyone from doing so," Robin promised her as she made his lean back on her vanity as she doctored his knuckles.

"So what is Graham to you?" Robin asked. He had to know.

"He's an old friend," Regina answered.

"Old boyfriend?" Robin asked.

"We went out a few times, but that's all it was. He's just a friend, he stays here sometimes when he needs a place to sleep. That's all," Regina assured him.

"I believe you, Regina. But what am I to you?" Robin asked as Regina smiled as she answered him.

"An Outlaw," Regina said. Robin smiled as he watched her as she took care of his hand.

"This may sting abit," Regina said as she poured some alcohol on his knuckles, upon hearing no response to it, she looked up and caught him staring at her deeply.

"What is it?" Regina asked finding herself holding her breath.

"I think I'm in love with your mouth," Robin murmured. His gaze was warm and intimate. He had a small smile on his face as he continued to look at her.

The awareness increased, warming the surface of her skin while paradoxically raising goose bumps.

Without a word, he brushed a stray lock of her hair back from her temple.

His fingertips seemed to hum against her skin. His touch felt good. It felt sexy.

"You're breathtaking, your gorgeous eyes, and your beautiful lips," Robin whispered, as he eased closer to her.

His smile disappeared, and he ran the pad of his thumb across her lower lip.

"Soft," he whispered, leaning in. His palm slipped up, cradling her cheek, his fingertips easing into her hair. He bent his head.

She stilled, waiting.

The kiss started soft, but soon heated between them. Her fingers curled into her palms, and she stretched up. Her lips parted, and he firmed his own, bracing his free hand across the small of her back.

She opened wider, and his tongue flicked in. She met him with her own, angling her head. She raised her palms to his chest, sweeping them upward, she could feel his pecs from outside of his shirt. Her hands moved upward more, to the breadth and strength of his shoulders. Her arms wound themselves around his neck.

He pressed their bodies together, her breasts against his chest, his thighs hard against hers. The kiss was sexy and deep, familiar. She wanted more of him, even as she knew this was happening at a very fast pace.

His hand slipped downward, splaying over her rear, pressing her into the vee of his thighs. He kissed her deeper. She welcomed the passion, answering back, arousal growing in waves inside her. He was a powerful, sexy, virile man, and the chemistry between them was all but combustible.

Regina felt his hands move to her hips and then she was being lifted, her jeam clad legs wrapped around him as he walked them to her bed, where he laid her gently on her bed. He looked down at her for several seconds before he joined her on the bed, kissing her lips, her neck. She felt his hands move down to her button of her jeans, she placed a hand on top of his. He pulled back from kissing her to look down at her.

"I'm not ready to-" Regina was saying.

"Then we won't, if you want me to stop, just say so and I promise you, I'll stop," Robin swore to her, she nodded her head, trusting him at his word.

"Just keep your clothes on and don't use your fingers, not yet," Regina said as Robin raised his eyebrows at her.

"Then what would you prefer I use?" Robin asked as a sly smile started to form on his face.

"Use your imagination," Regina said as he then unbuttoned her jeans, sliding them down her legs, her panties were next. He then moved his body so that he was beside her legs, he slowly and gently kissed her knees, before taking his hands and placing them on her knees and pushed them apart. His body was now between her thighs, he lowered his head to her belly, and darted his tongue into her navel.

Robin smiled as he heard her soft moan as he did so. "I constantly think about you, being with you, sharing everything with you." He kissed the inside of her lower thighs, causing her to jerk her hips.

Then he bent his head and pressed a kiss just inside her upper thigh. She let out a little gasp of surprise. He gave her a kiss after kiss, moving further and further up the inside of her thighs until he had her shaking like a rabbit caught in a trap.

"Robin," Regina moaned out. Only then did he press a kiss to the soft place between her legs.

And when he did it felt as if she shot right through the ceiling. Half her body did come off the bed, her back arching of its own accord, trying to escape the fire of his tongue where it had gone. But she could not, nor could she twist her hands free. She tried sitting up, only to have one of his arms press her back down and stay there, resting her belly to keep her down and at his mercy. She leaned up enough on her arms to watch him between her thighs, as if sensing her watching him, he opened his eyes as he continued to lick at her with his tongue.

Robin watched her looking at him as he continued to tease and please her. Her eyes were practically full of desire, desire for him. A part of him was very pleased with her desire, but another part still wanted her to admit how she was beginning to feel about him.

"Do you like it?" He sucked at the delicate little nub and she jerked. He sucked harder until he heard a sigh escape her lips. He was so turned on by her responses, and the noises she kept making. He thought to himself there was no better way to excite a woman...and tease her into asking for more.

He watched her face as he continued to enjoy her. "Do you like it?"

"What do you want me to say?" Regina said.

"Say you desire me," he whispered against her.

"I desire you," she replied.

She felt him put his tongue inside of her, darting in and out as she knew he arched to do with his own body. She threw her head back and closed her eyes, still bracing herself on her arms, she felt his hands move up to her shirt, going under her shirt as his hands found her bra clad breasts and cupping them in his hands, squeezing them, teasing her nipples. She quickly removed her shirt and bra, leaving her bare before him. Her legs parted even more as she felt herself getting closer and closer.

"Robin...Robin...pleaseeeee," Regina said as she seemed to be begging him for mercy.

He had none. He continued to taste the essence of her, burning away the shock and fear, to let a wild, primal satisfaction burst forth that was shocking in itself. This response seemed not her own, and yet she felt it, exulted in it, and with helpless abandon, let it take her where it would, which it did right quickly.

"Robin!" she cried out to him.

"I know, love. Let it happen."

Regina moaned as a new, glorious heartbeat exploded between her legs, wringing a cry to rival anyone's. As she collapsed back on the bed, Robin still between her legs, this time licking her softly as her orgasm receded. He looked up at her and smiled to himself as he saw the look of a very pleased woman laying down before him. His body was aching to have release of its own, but now was not the time. His time would come later, tonight had been a huge step for her, she had trusted him with her body. Soon her heart would follow. He leaned down and kissed her core, just kissed it as he moved to lay down beside her. His hands pulling her bed cover over her to cover that tempting body from his eyes.

Her eyes fluttered opened and he smiled as he saw the look in her eyes. "Thank you." Regina whispered to him as her eyes closed again.

"It was my pleasure," Robin said as he leaned down and kissed her lips. Regina could taste herself on his lips as he kissed her. He wished he could spend the night with her, if only to lay in this bed with her in his arms all night. But he knew better than to push her anymore, tonight had been another huge step and Robin had no plans to screw anything that involved her up.

"You're so passionate Regina, so responsive," Robin said. "With the right man." He couldn't help but add.

"And I assume you're the right man?" Regina asked, sleepily.

"After this...can you dare ask that?" Robin asked as Regina hit him with her hand on his forearm.

"Regina, I want you to know that this is more than just our chemistry between us," Robin said as Regina looked at him.

"I'm well aware of that," Regina said.

"I know your heart has been bruised, and I truly don't wish to rush you. But know that, I'm going to do everything in my power to heal that heart of yours," Robin said as Regina smiled at him. "I have other plans for it." He winked at her slightly.

"I'm sure you do," Regina said as she had to blink her eyes to stay awake.

"You need to sleep, I'll see myself out. But I hope to be able to see you tomorrow," Robin said against her lips.

"Call me tomorrow afternoon, we'll spend the day together," Regina said as Robin smiled at the way she was fighting against sleep, to talk to him. And the fact that she was wanting to spend time with him as well.

"Good night, my love." He gave her one last kiss as he removed himself from her bed. At the door he turned to look at her once more, she was already halfway asleep. She was totally spent from his attentions to her tonight. He wanted nothing more than to be in that bed with her, to hold her all night and to wake up beside her in the morning. One day soon he would, he smiled as he turned off the light and closed her bedroom door behind him. As he entered the living room, he saw Graham on the couch.

"Well from the sounds I take it that Regina is alright?" Graham said.

"She is," Robin said.

"Never heard those sounds from her before," Graham said.

"Let's keep it that way," Robin said.

"As I said before, I won't be going after another man's lady," Graham said.

"I think we could be friends then," Robin said. He trusted Regina when she said that Graham was just an old friend, and having trust with someone was a huge step in a relationship. Because without, you have nothing.

"Even though it started with you punching me," Graham said.

"Could be worse, if I thought you were going to really cause any harm to her, you'd be dead," Robin said as he headed for the door.

"Don't hurt her," Graham said.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Robin said as he left the apartment and headed for his waiting car. Tonight had gone quite well. She had let him touch her, as never before and soon they both would enjoy each other. He was going to win her heart, that was the key. She was getting over her lost love Daniel, every moment he spent with her, he knew it.

Robin's body was on fire still from his time with Regina. He wanted her with desperation he'd never before experienced. His feelings for her ran deep. He was actually starting to let himself envision a future together and he'd never thought he would feel that way about any woman. He'd never thought a woman like Regina existed, let alone that he would find her. Let alone that she would find him in a bathtub, and kiss him. She had taken away all the suspicions and internal distrust that had burned a hole in his soul for the last few years since his ex had done a number on him.

Regina made him feel whole again. He was determined that they would continue to grow closer and closer until one day she would admit to him that she was in love with him. And when that came, he knew he would seal their future together with one another.


	8. Chapter 9

_**A/N-Okay so another update, thanks for all the reviews, and messages, follows, favorites. I hope you continue to enjoy this story, I'm touched by all of you who liked this story.**_

The next morning, Regina woke up entirely relaxed and refreshed. She felt like she had slept for days, when in fact it was only hours. She smiled and as remembered what had happened on this very bed the night before, it was strange that for so long she had always had Daniel on her mind. But last night was a new step for her, last night she had let a brief taste of intimacy with Robin, a man she didn't know all that well, but she was looking forward to it.

Remembering that Graham was in her apartment, she quickly got out of bed and put on some fresh lounge clothes. She had just put her hair up in a pony tail when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in," Regina called out. Graham walked in carrying a bag, he was a very handsome man, with rugged good looks. She had liked him back then, but nothing that ever developed any further than a friendship like. When she closed her eyes now, instead of seeing Daniel in her dreams, her dreams were now consumed of a certain blue eyed man, who has managed to steal himself into her thoughts.

"Well don't you look like the cat who swallowed the canary," Graham said with a knowing smile to his face.

"Knock if off Graham," Regina said.

"So tell me all about it," Graham said as Regina raised her eyebrows at him, causing Graham to start laughing.

"Not that, tell me how you met him," Graham said as he sat down on her bed. He handed her the bag he had been carrying. "Breakfast, fresh bagels."

"Thank you. As far as how I met him, well you know that Daniel just got married," Regina said as she waited for a fresh round of pain to consume her, but strangely it didn't.

"Ah yes, sorry about that," Graham said.

"Well, I went to Daniel's room to try to talk him out of marrying Zelena," Regina said as Graham started to open his mouth. "I know, I know, very foolish of me. Well I found Daniel in the bathtub with his back to me, and I poured out my heart to him to not marry her. I actually kissed him thinking it would bring back memories of us for him."

"And did it work?" Graham asked.

"As soon as I kissed him, I felt this...this electric shock course through me. It was like nothing I have ever felt before, and that's because the man who I thought was Daniel, wasn't," Regina said.

Graham started to smile as he made the connection. "It was Robin."

"Yes, I was mad at him for letting me say these things to him and then he tells me he's going to make me fall in love with him and proceeded to kiss me, and he kept being around me after the wedding, he's been...been so irritating but now it's in a good way," Regina said as she smiled.

"After what I heard last night, you can bet your ass on that," Graham said as Regina blushed.

"Please forget that you heard all that," Regina said.

"Hey, I'm just glad that there is someone to make you sound like that," Graham said as her phone started to ring. She smiled as she answered the phone.

"Hello," Regina said.

"Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?" Robin asked, he was lying in bed in his hotel. He had slept the night before with dreams and thoughts of Regina all night.

"I did, how about you?" Regina asked as Graham just smiled at her.

"My sleep was consumed by a certain lady who I enjoyed her company immensely last night," Robin said as Regina blushed.

"Oh he's good," Graham said as he saw the blush on her face, Regina waved her hand at him to hush him.

"Is that Graham?" Robin asked.

"Yes, he went and got us breakfast," Regina said, hoping that Robin wouldn't get jealous of Graham being here.

"That was nice of him," Robin said. He was trying his best not to be jealous, but he was on a slight piece of him. He did trust Regina, trusted that she would not have been so open with him last night, trusting him as he worshiped her body.

"Am I going to see you today?" Regina asked, changing the subject away from the touchy subject.

"When can you be ready?" Robin asked as he looked at his watch, it was only nine in the morning.

"In an hour?" Regina asked. "I need to shower and change."

"Mmm," Robin said as he thought of her in the shower, water running off that gorgeous body. He made a mental note, that one day she would join him in his shower at his home. Plus the jacuzzi, his swimming pool...

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Regina said.

"Trust me, my mind is far from the gutter," Robin said.

"I bet," Regina said.

"I'll be at your place in an hour then, dress casual, we're going to start with a late picnic lunch," Robin said.

"I'll see you then," Regina said.

"See you soon, love," Robin said as they ended their phone call.

"So, you're spending the day with lover boy?" Graham asked.

"His name is Robin, and he's not my lover," Regina said, inwardly she thought things would b different soon.

"Not yet," Graham said. "I was in the house last night, I know the difference you make when you use a vibrator and when Robin was well..."

"Don't be crude, Graham," Regina said. "And you need to get out of here, I have to get ready for him."

"Bring the lady breakfast and then she's like shoosh, get out!" Graham said as Regina walked over to Graham and grabbed him by the elbow, and started to march him out of her room. Graham laughing all the way, until he was out of her bedroom.

"Regina, wait," Graham said as Regina turned back around to face him.

"What?" Regina asked.

"If you need some condoms, they are on sale at-" And with that the bedroom door was slammed in his face. Regina went to her bathroom and quickly showered and changed into a summer dress with flats. She curled the ends of her hair and applied little make up, as she was putting the final touches on herself, she heard the doorbell.

"Graham, will you get that?" Regina called out as she was putting on her earrings.

"Yes, madam," Graham called out as he opened the door to Robin.

"Robin, come in," Graham said as Robin walked into the apartment.

"So how long are you in town for?" Robin asked, he hated sounding like this but he had to know.

"Relax, I should be out by the start of next week," Graham said as he laughed. "And don't be jealous, I look at Regina as my friend, or little sister."

"I'm trying to," Robin said.

"I understand, and if I was in your shoes, I'd probably be acting the same way," Graham said as the two men talked for another minute before Regina came out.

"Robin," Regina said as Robin turned to look at her, his eyes raked over her. His mood was certainly much better now.

"You look beautiful," Robin said as he walked over to her and took her hand in his and and kissed her knuckles.

"Thank you," Regina said as Robin held her hand still.

"You ready?" Robin asked.

"Let's go," Regina said as they started towards the door.

"Uh, Robin?" Graham said as they both turned back to him. "Her curfew is eleven, just so you know."

"Eleven got it," Robin said as Regina turned to look at him. "Eleven tomorrow night." And with that they left her apartment, they went to Robin's hired car and his driver took them to a beautiful park where Robin brought them a picnic lunch. They sat there and started to nibble on the fruits and cheeses, along with the wine they both sipped on.

"I love this," Regina said.

Robin smiled with her words of, of that one word, love. He yearned for the day she would say that she loved him. He already knew he was in love with her, but he couldn't tell her his true feelings just yet, for fear of scaring her with his admission of love.

"And I love," Robin said with a smile on his face. "of spending time with you. Just the two of us."

"I'm a little surprised how much I am as well," Regina said. "Considering how we met."

"Definitely one to tell the grandchildren one day," Robin said as he took another sip of his wine.

"Grandchildren?" Regina asked.

"Yes, you know, kids of our kids," Robin said with a smile on his face.

"Kids?" Regina asked.

"You going to keep repeating everything I say?" Robin asked with a laugh. He'd shocked her, it had just come out on a whim.

"Regina, I don't want to scare you in the slightest, but I am very interested in this between us," Robin said. "If last night was any indication."

She blushed at the memory, she felt his fingers under her chin, getting her eyes to meet his.

"Regina, last night was very special for me," Robin said. "But also know, that I will never pressure you to do something like that if you're not ready."

"I know," Regina said quietly as her gaze shifted from his.

"Then what is it?" Robin asked. "You said something to me last night that has haunted me." When she looked at him, he went on with his questioning. "You didn't want me to get undressed, which I do understand but you also said you didn't want me to use my fingers on you."

"I just haven't had much experience in the sex department," Regina said.

"You mean you're a virgin?" Robin asked.

"No, I mean I'm not any good in bed," Regina said.

"And who told you that? Because he's an idiot, and the fault lies with him, not you," Robin said, angry that someone had obviously told her that.

"Just an old boyfriend," Regina said. "I tend to freeze up."

"Funny, I don't remember anyone like that last night. Last night I had a little firebrand in my arms. You were very responsive and everything that I could ever wish for last night," Robin said.

"I just haven't had any luck in the sex department," Regina said.

"Well, your luck is about to change, love," Robin said, with infinite tenderness, his lips came down to feather across hers. He held her chin with fingers so gentle it almost seemed like a caress. With a soft sigh, she tipped her head to deepen the kiss. Robin complied, letting his arm wrap around her as he pulled her to him and he leaned back on the ground with her, laying on top of him, he rubbed his hands along her spine, encouraging her.

His tongue teased her lips, finally slipping past them to probe the warmth beyond. Regina felt a jolt shake her. Passion and longing suddenly filled her. Her body fit against Robin's and all she could think was that this was where she was always meant to be. Regina's hands went to his shoulders to hold on to, he was taking her breath away. One of his hands moved to the back of her head, to keep her head exactly where he wanted so he could kiss her like he wanted to.

"Regina, always remember if you want me to stop, just tell me," Robin said as he looked into her eyes.

"I will," Regina said. She then leaned back where she was now straddling his lap, she looked around making sure no one was around and took his hands and placed them on her breasts, his hands started to massage and cup them, pressing them together. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed the feel of his touch on her, she then could feel him getting hard under her hips, doing what came natural she started to gyrate on his lap. She quickly opened her eyes to look down at him, he was obviously enjoying this as much as she was.

Robin's hands slipped inside of her dress and cupped her bare breasts as she wore no bra with this dress. His fingers twisted and teased her nipples, causing her to moan and her hips to start to move faster on his lap, on his hardened groin as it pressed up against her.

"You're so gorgeous, so responsive, so sensuous, so sexual as you are. A beautiful woman who knows what she wants," Robin said as Regina smiled as he knew that he was talking about her wanting him. She continued to grind down on him, feeling herself getting more and more worked up. His fingers were working their magic on her breasts while she worked her on on his groin.

"I'm close, Robin!" Regina said loudly as she started to move faster.

"Close to what?" a little child's voice said as Regina quickly moved Robin's hands from her and started to move from his lap, but was stopped by Robin's hands on her hips. When she looked down at him, he motioned towards his groin which was erect in his pants.

"Why hello, there," Regina said to the little cute boy who was holding a ball and looking at them.

"Why are you sitting on top of that man's lap? He's not Santa Claus," the little boy said, causing Robin to chuckle at him.

"Bobby? Bobby where are you?" a woman's voice called out, she was obviously the child's mother.

"Bobby come along, let's leave these two alone," the mother took her son's hand and they were off.

Regina looked down at Robin who was laughing his butt off. "It's not funny, Robin."

"You're right, it's not. It's hilarious," Robin then roared with laughter as Regina couldn't hold back and laughed with him.

"So now what?" Regina asked.

"Now, we move on to part two of our date," Robin said as he stood up and offered his hand to her to assist her to her feet. He had more plans for the rest of their day together, and he wasn't going to waste a single second with her.


	9. Chapter 10

A/N-Thanks to all of you who read, review, follow, and fav this story.

Robin had them driven to the Santa Monica Pier, where they spent the next several hours, shopping and playing in the arcades. As the evening hours started to descend, Robin got Regina on the Ferris Wheel and they spent several minutes laid back and enjoying the ride.

"It's so pretty here," Regina said. "I can't believe I have never been."

"Not with the right person," Robin said with a wink.

"That too," Regina said as she took a peck of her cotton candy he had bought her.

When they were stopped at the top, Regina turned to him. "Robin, I need to ask you something."

"You can ask me anything," Robin said as he nibbled on her earlobe with his teeth, as his hand cupped her cheek.

"Is what we're doing, changing your relationship with...Daniel?" Regina said, she looked at him. He opened his eyes and leaned back to look at her.

"Riding the ferris wheel?" Robin asked. He was trying to break the tension that had suddenly came up between them.

"I'm serious," Regina said after she smiled at him.

"Regina, I know that you cared for him, and I know that a part of you always will," Robin said as Regina closed her eyes and nodded. "My relationship with Daniel, is still a good one. He actually wished me luck in the start of us," Regina's eyes widen at that news. "Regina, I don't mean to scare you off from me when I say this to you, but I'm falling in love with you." He searched her eyes for fear or apprehension, and was relieved when he saw none.

"I don't expect you to feel the same for me right now, but I hope in time you will start to feel the same and tell me that you're in love with me. Because I meant what I said the night we met, I do plan on making you fall in love with me," Robin said as he brought his lips down onto hers, it was a sweet, gentle, kiss as they were still in public. Before either knew it, they were on the bottom of the ferris wheel and a man was talking to them.

"Alright, you two should get a room," the operator said as Robin, stood up and helped Regina out of the ride and they started to leave the pier.

"So are you up for some dinner?" Robin asked.

"I could definitely eat," Regina said.

"Great, how do you feel about coming back to my hotel and eating in my suite," Robin said. "No pressure to do anything, we will only when you want to. I just want to enjoy a quiet dinner with you with no one to interrupt us."

"I'd like that," Regina said as they headed back to his hotel, once there they made their way to his hotel room. He opened the door for her, and Regina walked around the place. Once their meal arrived they sat down enjoyed a quiet dinner together with stolen looks at one another.

"It's quite nice here," Regina said as she moved from the table to the window overlooking the city. She smiled as she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist. She leaned back into his embrace, enjoying this closeness with him.

"I agree, it's nice right where I am," Robin said as he put his head by hers and inhaled her scent, her hair smelled so good. It was soft and silky. He wanted this woman in his life forever, wanted to wake up to her sleeping beside him, her hair on his chest, her body pressed against his. Her love _his._ He wanted her love more than anything, and he was a very determined man, that when he wanted something, he got it.

"We could spend many a night like this," Robin whispered into her ear, causing her to smile.

"What? Standing at a window?" Regina asked playfully.

Robin chuckled against her ear, "No, you in my arms. Just the two of us."

"It has been...nice," Regina said.

"Nice? Is that all that it has been? Then I'll have to step up my game," Robin said with laughter in his voice.

"Well, considering how we began, we have come a long way," Regina said.

"Mmm, right. I guess it's not every day, you think you're kissing one man when in reality you kissed...well the right man," Robin said as she could feel his smile against the side of her face.

Regina turned around in his arms to look at him, up at him as his height was even more defined with her in flats today. She liked how tall he was to her being delicate. "I do like you, Robin. More than I ever thought I would."

Robin smiled as he pulled her closer against him, just inches seperated them. He put a few fingers under her chin, her eyes met his. "I'll take that, because I know that, that like can grow into more. I suspect it might already be more," Robin paused as her eyes shifted from his. She had stronger feelings for him with that little move, but she was afraid of getting her heart hurt again he could tell. "but that is something I can wait for."

Robin lowered his head and then his lips were on hers, light and gentle. They caressed hers with a featherlight touch that enticed and promised. His hands tightened on her waist, drawing her even closer. The kiss deepened, and as her lips parted helplessly under the beguiling pressure, she felt the first sweet, erotic stab of his tongue against hers.

Robin lifted a hand, twisting it into her hair, letting the soft strands twine round his fingers. He pulled her head back, making her lie across his arm, supporting her by the waist. He kissed her again, slowly and hotly this time, then let his lips travel down over the long exposed line of her throat to where her dress began. As his mouth brushed burningly over her vulnerable skin a shiver of pure weakness trembled through her body.

His teeth nibbled at her collar bone, before his hands then moved to her dress and lowered the top part to her waist, before she knew it, his mouth closed hungrily on her pointed breast, and she cried out sharply. The tug of his lips on her flesh, the stroke of his tongue across her hardening nipple, was a fierce and painful delight. She wanted it to go on forever. Excitement tore through her in an electrifying surge, her entire body jerked with renewed shock, her legs trembling, an ache stirring between her thighs that made her teeth grit together in a kind of agonized pleasure.

She was stripped of every thought, every feeling. The surging hunger of her own body for sensation was terrifying greedy. He let his tongue flick the throbbing nub, and then teased her unbearably aroused flesh with his teeth while his oh, so knowing fingers played with its neglected twin and drove her even crazier. The rush of heat to her pelvis made her hips move and she cried out, moaned, gasped, flung violently out of control by the intensity of her own excitement.

His head lifted. Blue eyes, primal in their intensity, appraised her quivering body, lingered hotly on her bared breasts and thte shameless thrust of their swollen peaks, and he groaned deep in his throat with satisfaction.

"You have beautiful breasts," he muttered raggedly, running a possesive hand over the small pounting mounds, devouring them with his heated gaze. "And you're incredibly sensitive there, and what that does to me..."

She found herself thinking how his body would feel sheathed inside her own. How it would feel to make love to him. She knew he would be an incredible lover, but she still had her own self doubts on that issue. One she knew he was going to try to change her mind about.

As he lowered his head again and started to suckle at her breast, her hand went to his hair and held his head there. She couldn't help the thought of how his baby would feel against her breast. Whoa! Where had that come from? His children? Hers? Theirs? He would have beautiful babies she knew. Was she wanting to be a mother? She had thought she would have children one day, Daniel's children. But that dream had died, but it seemed like Robin was awakening it. But in order to have those children, she would have to trust Robin with not just her body, but her heart as well.

"What are you thinking of?" Robin whispered against her breast.

"You'd be shocked if I told you," Regina managed to get out.

Robin raised his head from her breasts and kissed her lips softly before saying. "Try me."

"I was thinking...about children," Regina said.

"Children. Your children?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Regina said as she lowered her eyes from his.

"Our children?" Robin prompted her, all she could do was nod. That little nod, caused a burning desire to start inside of him. He wanted to give her those children, as many as she wanted. He knew that making love to her, _with her_ , would be a joyous experience. He wanted to be the father of her children more than anything, her husband as well.

"You know we would have to make love to have those children?" Robin asked with desire in his eyes.

"You wouldn't do IVF?" Regina asked teasingly, inwardly laughing at Robin's reaction to her question.

Narrowed blue eyes welded to hers, Robin breathed. "Are you trying to tell me that I must approach a laboratory to get you pregnant?"

"I'm joking, Robin," Regina said, half talking, half laughing.

"Well, just so you know if it ever came to that, I would if you wanted me to," Robin said. He had a few friends who had taken fertilty drugs and were now parents, if children were denied them the usual way, Robin would pay any price to give her a child. His child.

"I appreciate that, but I know I'm getting ahead of myself," Regina said.

"So me sucking on your breasts made you think of having a baby one day?" Robin asked, as desire flooded his gaze as he looked at her breasts. In his mind he saw her with a baby at her breast, giving it nourishment from her body. He could just imagine her pregnant, her belly swollen with his child.

"It just entered my mind," Regina said.

"Would you like to lay down with me?" Robin asked and seeing her reaction he continued. "We're not making love tonight, I know you're not ready, but I would just like to be close to you. If you're okay with that?"

Regina nodded and he took her hand and they went into his bedroom, it was mostly dark, but there was some lights on in the room. Regina kicked her shoes off before laying down on the bed, she pulled the cover to cover her chest as she watched Robin remove his shoes and lay down beside her. She was on her back, with him on his left side watching her.

"Are you comfortable with this?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I do trust you," Regina answered truthfully. She did trust him, this man who had infuriated her at their first meeting, she found herself trusting him already.

"I don't want to make you nervous. I just love being close to you," Robin said as Regina let go of the cover, and pulled it down to bare her chest to him again. Robin moaned and leaned down and kissed her nipples. He then moved to lay on top of her, both of them fully clothed, Regina instinctively parted her thighs as he slid between them.

"Regina if you ever want me to stop what I'm doing, just say so and I promise you, I will," He said as his hands were on either side of her face as he leaned down to kiss her deeply. As the kiss continued she felt his hips rock into hers, Regina widen her thighs even more, putting her legs around his hips as he thrust up into the cradle of her.

"You are so passionate, Regina," Robin whispered against her mouth. "Whoever made you think otherwise was a fool." His mouth went to the side of her throat as she turned her head to give him more access.

"I've just never known any different," Regina admitted, her words causing him to pause and look back down on her face.

"Regina, have you ever had an orgasm?" Robin asked as Regina blushed.

"I think you know the answer to that already," Regina said.

"I know you have with me, but before have you ever?" Robin asked.

"I was given a certain gift by a friend awhile back," Regina said as Robin smiled as he understood.

"A vibrator?" Robin asked as Regina turned her head from him, he put a hand on the side of her face to bring her head back to look at him. "Regina, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. You're a grown woman, with needs. And if the idiot from your past couldn't make you, then I see nothing wrong with using one."

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation, right now." Regina said.

"Regina, don't be ashamed. So the vibrator gave you an orgasm?" Robin asked as Regina nodded her head. "Lucky toy." Regina looked at him and laughed, Robin just smiled down at her.

"So no other man has ever given you pleasure," Robin said outloud, more to himself though. He couldn't help the feeling of pride, greed, whatever it was to know he had been the first to really pleasure her. "I know it's none of my business, and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but you and Daniel never?"

"No, we were going to wait until we were married, and well you see how that turned out," Regina said.

"His loss, my gain," Robin said, as he went still as he thought of her words she had just said. "Regina, do you wish to wait until you're married before you make love next? It's your decision and I will respect and honor whatever it is."

"I don't know, I want to keep being close with you like this but I don't know how you would be able to not-" Regina was stopped talking by a finger on her lips.

"Regina, I'm no teenage boy who can't control his body, while yours is very tempting to me, I will do whatever you wish," Robin said.

"Robin?" Regina asked softly.

"Yes, my love?" Robin replied back.

"We can do other things to please each other until I'm ready," Regina said in a question.

"Yes, we can. But only if you want to, you can tell me what you wish me to do and I will," Robin said.

"But I also want to know how to please you," Regina said.

"I would be honored to show you," Robin said.

"Robin...teach me," Regina said as Robin smiled as he looked down at her.

A/N-Yeah I know, shoot me now for ending it there, but I do plan on coming back to this Saturday. I'm going to work on You gave up, then back to this.


	10. Chapter 11

_**A/N-Thanks for all the messages, reviews, follows and favorites. This whole story was a one shot that is now numerous chapters, when I started the second chapter I didn't know where I was going to go exactly with it, I have some more ideas for this story. We will be going to a few different cities and an adventure of two with these two. There might be a little drama, a misunderstanding here or there, but the whole of this story will be fluff. I got behind today with writing(long story) but I plan on adding another chapter tomorrow.**_

Robin leans down and brushes her lips with his, hearing her little moan as he did so. He then moves back so that they are both on their knees on the bed, he's kissing her deeply as she feels his hand move up her left thigh as his right hand cups her butt cheek. His hands are all over her, he's going back and forth between kissing her lips and neck. She's leaning back giving him plenty of access to her neck.

He then slowly moves them back to the bed, he's on top of her. His head is on her chest, kissing her ribs before moving to her breasts again and kissing one, then the other. Her hands is in his hair as he's doing this to her. His hands then cups one breasts, rubbing the nipple until it was hard as he flicked it with his tongue.

Robin looks up and sees her head going left and right, as if she couldn't get enough of it. She ran one hand on his forearm, she felt him grab her hand in his, licking her hand with his mouth he then took it to where, somehow his jeans were slightly undone and her hand was being brought inside. He put it around his member and she started to fist him with it, _too hard!_

"Ah!" Robin gasped out, and not in a good way. She removed her hand from him then. He managed to laugh, causing her to do the same.

"Sorry," Regina said as his arms were on either side of her head now. "I'm not very good at this."

"Shhh," Robin whispered to her. "We don't have to rush, we're going to take our times learning what pleases the other one. I'm going to show you what I like, and make sure you're comfortable with it before we go any further. Alright?"

Regina nodded her head as he took her hand in his again, and pulled it in his pants again. This time he kept his hand on top of hers and showed her how he liked to be pleasured. "Can you feel how hard I am? That's because of you."

Regina was turned on by how he was responding to her. His lips were against the side of her face, his tongue coming out and licking a trail down to her one breast. He suckled on it, pulling it with his teeth, causing her to moan in pleasure. He kept one hand on hers on top of him as he helped her to pleasure him.

"The things you do to me," Robin moaned as he became even harder in her hand. He took her thumb and rubbed the tip of it, letting her feel his pre cum on her finger. "Are you alright with this?" Robin asked her.

"Yes," She moaned out as she enjoyed the feel of him in her hand. "What else can I do?"

"Just keep your hand on me, do you want to keep going or stop? I ask because if we keep going, I'm going to cum in your hand. Is that what you want me to do?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Regina said as she kept jerking on him. His hips started to rock into her, signaling to her he was getting close. His mouth descended upon hers once again, raw now with its hunger and need, giving excitement as well as demanding it. He kissed her until he had his fill of the sweetness of his lips, then parted from her mouth at last and met the dazed look in her eyes. He kept his eyes on hers, then lowered his hand, capturing her breast within the palm of his hand, cradling it, stroking it, rubbing his thumb erotically over her nipple. Her breath caught, she froze, swallowing hard as she gazed at him.

And still he kept his eye locked with hers even as he closed his mouth over her nipple, teasing it with the tip of his tongue, surrounding it with the fullness of his mouth, sucking upon it until the bud hardened like a pebble beneath his liquid touch.

"Robin...do you..." Regina got out before stopping.

"Do I what?" Robin asked against her breast.

"Do you like your nipples sucked on as well?" Regina asked as Robin raised his head, and smirked at her.

"Why don't you find out?" Robin asked as he moved, she lost contact with his member as he sat up on the bed and started to unbutton his shirt. His chest was gorgeous to look at, she tentatively put a hand out, he closed his hand over hers and brought it to touch his chest. Feeling her hands on him was pure pleasure. Robin then brought Regina up to a more sitting position, she then leaned down and at first just kissed the skin surrounding his nipple before she closed her mouth over it. She circled it with his tongue as he liked to do with hers, then she began to suck on it, pulling it more into her mouth as she heard Robin's groan. She smiled inwardly as she knew that indeed he liked it. She then boldly took his nipple in between her teeth and pulled on it like he did hers. She enjoyed his sharp intake of breath as she continued do so.

"Regina," Robin moaned out. His hand was in the back of her hair as she teased his nipple. With his other hand he moved it to her core, slipping his hand inside her panties, and began to stroke it lightly with the tips of his fingers, with his palms.

"Can I touch you, or do you want me to stop?" Robin asked, hoping she would say yes, but understand if she wasn't ready to go that step yet.

"Yes, touch me, please me," Regina said as she felt his fingers part her, stroked her, sought out the most sensitive of places, then delved more deeply within her with his sure, demanding stroke. She was incredibly tight. Sweetly damp, but tight.

Touching her, feeling her warmth, her movement, seemed to create all of the fires of desire within him. He wanted her, wanted her beneath him, on top of him, anyway he could have her. But only when she was ready, to do otherwise would destroy their relationship. And hearing her tonight tell him how she thought of having a child, having their child, ignited a desire to fulfill that desire one day soon. His parents had been on his back about settling down and giving them grandchildren for years now. He had never been ready to tie himself to another person so deeply, _now_ he was ready. This was the one he had been waiting for, the reason for his resistance from marriage and a family. Soon he would have both.

"I want to touch you again," Regina said as she didn't wait this time, she put her hand right in his pants and quickly found him, not hard to do so with him being so big. She started to pump on him, building a fast routine, till she heard him groaning. The faster she stroked him, the faster he stroked her.

"Robin...I'm going to..." Regina said in between moans.

"Me too," Robin said as he felt his orgasm about to happen, he hoped it wouldn't scare her but he felt himself start to tighten at the moment, she clenched around his fingers as she rared back and yelled out her orgasm, he watched her expression as she came. Right after he felt himself coming in her hands, shooting load after load of cum in in her hand. His hips jerked for several seconds before he managed to get control of his body.

"That was so good," Robin said as he felt her drag his mouth to hers,and flicked her tongue inside his.

Robin put his arms around her and brought her down to the bed beside him. "Ah, little love, what a delicious torment you are." He settled her more closely against him, pulling at her at if he could climb inside her skin and keep her any way he could.

"You're a quick learner," Robin said.

"That's because I have a great teacher," Regina said.

"Will you stay the night with me? We won't do anything more, I just would like to go to sleep with you by my side, if you're okay with that?" Robin asked.

"I have nothing to wear though," Regina said.

"Hold on," Robin said as he left the bed, and she heard him opened a door then closing it. "Will this do?" He held a white tank top, obviously his. She nodded as she slipped the dress off of her, she felt his eyes rake her body as she did so, but it was nothing he had not already seen or felt of. She put on the top and got under the covers. She watched as Robin took off his pants, leaving him in a pair of white calvins. He smiled as he turned and walked into the bathroom, when he returned he had on a new pair of calvins. He pulled back the covers and settled into bed, opening his arms she crawled into them. She smiled as she felt his arm close around her as she laid her head on his chest.

"Regina, I'm quickly falling more and more in love with you. I say this not to scare you or to get you to say the same, but I never want you to doubt my feelings for you," Robin whispered against her head.

"I know, I can't explain what I'm feeling but I know it feels very good," Regina admitted.

Robin smiled as he knew it was still too new for her, but another step was made tonight. More would come as the closer they got together. He was determined to win her heart. He felt her chest rise and fall and knew she was asleep, he closed his eyes and let his body begin to rest as he realized this was what he wanted every night.

 _Her._


	11. Chapter 12

_**A/N-Thanks for all the messages, follows, favs, reviews. I will try to work on this story a little every day this week, but I doubt I will be able to update until next weekend.**_

Regina stirred sleepily in the warmth of the large bed, the movement of a chest rising and lowering beneath her, rousing her slowly. When she opened her eyes, she found Robin's piercing blue gaze studying her intently. The memory of the night before came back to her vividly, and a pink glow flooded her cheeks as she realized that Robin's gaze had lowered to where the covers fell away from her breasts, showing where the tank had moved. Robin stopped her hand as she reached to retrieve the covers and gently kissed the tips of her fingers, and then he bent over her, his lips seeking hers possessively, in a kiss that drew her from herself, demanding from her a passion she thought she had only dreamed of.

Regina's lips were sealed as Robin's mouth lowered over hers. She melted into his heated embrace, her slender body pinned beneath his, savoring the taste of him. Gently she nibbled at his lip, drawing a deep throated groan from him as his passion soared. Her hands spread across the sleek smoothness of his chest, feeling the rippling of the muscles beneath that bronze skin as he closed her in an embrace that drove the breath from her lungs.

Regina's head was thrown back as she stared at the lean, handsome beast above her, the thick cascade of her raven hair spread across the pillows like a beautiful fan.

Robin could resist the silken softness no longer and buried his hands in the thick, waving tendrils that curled possessively about his hand, as if binding him to her. He lowered his golden head, gently nuzzling the soft curve of her throat, where her pulse beat beneath the satin surface of her skin. He pressed Regina down into the downy softness of the bed, his purpose clear as his brilliant blue gazed turned a shade of soft smoke, and his voice was husky as he whispered in her ear.

"I'm yours, sweetheart. From the moment you touched me, you claimed me as yours," Robin said as his lips closed agonizingly tender, over the soft peak of her breast, and Regina thought she might die from it.

Regina's eyes closed in complete abandon to Robin's will, as he had his way with her, exploring, teasing, caressing, until he drew a soft moan from her and knew her passion was aroused. In one practiced move, Robin rolled, taking her with him, so that she now lay over him, her hair tumbling wildly about them. She gazed back at him in sudden surprise, her eyes widening, as his hands rode her hips, lifting her easily and settling her over his clothed groin.

Regina leaned over Robin, her hands resting on his shoulders. She surrendered herself to the exquisite pleasure of his hips rocking up into hers. He guided her, moving with her, as a slow, rhythmic riding began, building within them both a flame that could not be denied.

Robin watched Regina's face intently, looking for any sign of being uncomfortable with this, he saw none. Instead he watched as she leaned her head back, eyes closed, luxuriating in the warmth of their bond. Never before had he known such pleasure, such need to give pleasure, as he felt now with her. Her eyes opened slowly as the passion built within her, the dark color glowing with the fires that burned brightly within her.

Regina moved a hand down to his calvins, and removed his hard member from them. Robin looked at her intently, a question in his eyes. "Not yet, but I just want to feel you touching me with this," Regina took his member, moving her panties to the side, she let him touch her with it. His hips jerked upon feeling her with it, she slowly, sensually rubbed it back and forth between her core, not entering her, just letting her get used to him. He was huge!

"Regina, we will fit, I promise you. Once I get you turned on enough, you'll be able to take me inside of you," Robin said, he was enjoying the feel of her, he couldn't wait to be inside of her.

She nodded as her breath caught in her throat, she let go of him as he took over and let him continue to rub the outside of her with himself. Her fingers dug into the bronze skin of his shoulders as he drove her to a final ecstasy that sent pulsing waves through her. He soon followed, and came on her stomach, groaning out loud as he did so. It was a release that was almost painful in his desire for her. Regina reached over to the bedside table and took some tissues and cleaned herself up.

Tenderly, Robin turned in the covers, taking Regina with him, cradling her in his strong embrace, that bond with her as yet unbroken. Gently he brushed aside the veil of dark curls that shielded her from him. With lean, insistent fingers, he raised her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. Her lips parted uncertainly, and Robin's heart was filled with an un-explainable tenderness as he gazed into the wide dark eyes.

He had had his share of women in the past, but none could come to mind right now. But n this beautiful, remarkable creature who lay beside him, he had found a pleasure that far surpassed any other woman. Here was one worthy of any price to keep her beside him. Robin's lips brushed across the satin texture of her forehead, breathing in her fragrance. He wanted to bind her to him fiercely.

Robin watched the slow rise and fall of Regina's full breasts beneath the top. In sleep, she seemed all the more vulnerable. Hearing his phone ring, he gently eased from her side, pulling the covers high over her gleaming shoulder. He saw who was calling and knew this would not be easy.

"Daniel, how can I help you?" Robin asked as he walked into the sitting room, shutting the bedroom door so that Regina could sleep.

"Robin, is Regina still with you?" Daniel asked.

"She is, she's sleeping right now. What do you need?" Robin asked, clearly annoyed. He didn't want the man who Regina thought she was still in love with, coming between them.

"I was trying to get in touch with her, but Graham said she left her phone behind when she went out with you yesterday," Daniel said.

"We have been together, and I plan on keeping it that way," Robin said intently.

"We were trying to get a hold of her, because Zelena and I are having a party next weekend at the San Antonio Vineyard. We would like it if she could come," Daniel said.

"She already has," Robin said under his breath with smile on his face.

"What was that?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing, so does this invite include me as well?" Robin asked.

"Of course, you are my friend Robin. Even if you are seeing my ex," Daniel said.

"Your loss, my friend. Your loss," Robin said.

"I know you may feel threatened by me, but there is nothing between Regina and I anymore. She is simply my sister in law," Daniel said.

"A title I'm truly thankful for," Robin said.

"It's very serious for you isn't it?" Daniel asked.

"What Regina and are to one another is our business, so why don't you stick with what your new bride is up to?" Robin asked.

"I get it, Robin. Just take care of Regina," Daniel said.

"You don't have to worry about that, but I'll pass the message about the party to her," Robin said as the conversation promptly ended. Robin let out a deep breath as he put his phone down.

"Who was that?" Regina asked from behind him.

Robin turned around to see her standing there, in one of his t-shirts and lounge pants which were way too long on her short form. "Good Morning." Robin walked up to her and was putting his hands on her tiny waist when she stopped his hands from touching her.

"Was that Daniel?" Regina asked as she looked up at him.

Robin had a frown on his face as he looked down at her, "Yes it was."

"Well?" Regina said as she raised her eyebrows at him. "What did he want?"

"Zelena and him are having a party at the San Antonio Vineyard next weekend," Robin answered.

"Oh," Regina said as she walked around him, she headed for the couch in the room. Robin had a curious look on his face as he walked over to sit on the table in front of the couch, his hands were on her knees, rubbing them lightly.

"You're looking very serious," Robin remarked. "What's on your mind?"

"I was thinking about Daniel," Regina admitted.

"I see," Robin said.

She was about to tell him that she didn't have those same feelings for Daniel that she once did, when he went on.

"I hope you'll let me be your date to the party," Robin said.

"You sure you want to be there?" Regina asked.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but at your side," Robin admitted, but then with a small smile he added on. "Except back in that bed with you."

Regina blushed at the memory of their time in bed together. She had enjoyed their time very much in that bed, she had enjoyed every moment in his arms.

"Regina, I know you still have some sort of feelings for him. I'm guessing you might even be a little confused on those feelings now," Robin said as he looked at her face.

Her silence was his only answer. While he knew she might be starting to feel something for him, it was very new to her, very powerful as well he could tell. He wanted to press her for her feelings for him, but knew she would not respond well right now.

"I just hope that you will open your heart up to me, because I promise you that I will make sure you never regret it. I'll take precious care of that heart of yours, of your love," Robin said as Regina looked at him.

"We still don't know that much about each other," Regina said.

"You know me," Robin said in a pure sexual voice. "We've been physically attracted to one another since we met. It happens all the time."

Not to me it doesn't, she thought. "You are still a stranger to me a little," she said. "A man who set out to get me from the first moment we met."

"I know I was arrogant with you, but I felt this spark with you since you laid your lips on mine," Robin said. "It won't go away, we've lit the flame, Regina. Now it's hungry for more."

"So what do we do now?" Regina asked.

"I think we spend the day together again, getting to know one another. I'll tell you all about me, my childhood, all my cousins and such. You can do the same and we'll just get to know each other," Robin said and then he was kissing her again, any any hope of forming a conscious decision for herself was lost in the slow, deep sensuality of it.

It went on and on, not even breaking when he began to caress her, his hand sliding against the smooth silk of her hair. His hands always seemed to find her hair, he held her head right where he wanted so he could kiss her like he wanted to. He brought one hand out from behind her head to lay it gently against her cheek. And still the beautiful kiss did not break. Nor did it when he spent an age seemingly content to stroke her cheek.

After what seemed liked hours, but was only minutes, Robin pulled back. His eyes almost somber as they studied her, his hand pausing against the smoothness of her cheek.

"Why don't you get a shower, and I'll get you some clothes from the boutique downstairs, then we'll have something to eat?" Robin asked.

"Sounds good to me," Regina said, still a little out of breath.

"I'll be back soon," Robin promised as he kissed her once more before leaving the hotel room.

Ten minutes later she was just getting out of the shower when she heard a knock on the door. Thinking he had forget his hotel room card, she laughingly went to the door and opened it up, wearing only a towel.

"Did you forget-?" Regina was asking but stopped upon seeing who it was.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked.

 _ **A/N-So who's at the door?**_


	12. Chapter 13

_**A/N-Thanks for all your reviews, they mean so much to me. Also for the favs and follows. There is going to be some violence in this chapter, some drama. But I assure you this won't be a drama filled story. There will be some later, but not a whole lot. I'm not sure when I'll be updating again, I'm in the process of getting a BETA.**_

"Now is that any way to greet an old friend?" Leopold asked as Regina quickly tried to shut the door, but was stopped by Leopold making his way inside the hotel room with his body, he locked the door behind him.

"I didn't invite you in," Regina said as she tightened her grip on the towel around her as she backed away from him, moving more into the center of the room.

"I'm well aware of that," Leopold said as he darted to one side, Regina yelled as he did and she darted the other way. "I just wanted to talk to you at Daniel's wedding, but you couldn't let me, now could you?"

"Leopold, get out of here before Robin returns," Regina said. Where was he?

"He'll be busy for a few moments more downstairs," Leopold said as he tried to move closer to her.

"Did you do something to him?" Regina asked, afraid of what could have happened to Robin.

"Oh no, just gave him a distraction. Have I ever told you how much you remind me of your mother?" Leopold asked as Regina looked at her options. The door was out as he was too close to it. Which left her only one, the bedroom. She took off running and made a mad dash for the bedroom, she was closing the door when he worked his way in.

"Get out of here Leopold!" Regina yelled loudly, hoping a room next door, that someone would hear her.

"Oh, no. We're going to be close friends," Leopold said as Regina picked up a vase and threw it at him, missing him. She then turned and ran towards the bathroom, as she was about to enter it, she felt his hands around her waist pulling her back into the bedroom. He picked her up and threw her on the bed, Robin's bed. As she was about to get up, Leopold pushed her down,and was on top of her immediately.

"Now, that's more like it," Leopold said as he took one of his hands to hold her hands down, his other he started to remove the towel from her. His lips found hers,his hand was starting to touch her, as he did so she took her teeth and bit his.

"You bitch!" Leopold rared back and slapped her across the face. As a last resort, she took her leg and aimed between his legs, hitting him as hard as she could, he instantly let go of her. "You bitch!" He moaned in obvious pain.

Regina wasted no time and quickly went into the bathroom where she slammed the door shut and locked it. She was shaking so bad, she almost could hear her teeth rattling.

She heard Leopold moaning, and then...nothing. Regina started to cry as what had almost happened to her, hit her like a freight train. She went down to the bathroom floor, and hugged herself, her sobs were racking her tiny frame. After a few more moments, she almost had herself under control when she heard the hotel room door open and a voice calling her name.

"Regina?" It was Robin, he sounded in a panic. "Regina, where are you?" He was yelling her name even louder. Then there was the sound of the bathroom door, of someone trying to get in by turning the knob over and over.

"Regina, open the door," Robin said as he was taking his fist to the door. "Regina, it's Robin, open the door, sweetheart."

Regina couldn't move, she could only sit on the floor, holding herself, she felt that if she let go of herself she would fall apart. Even though he was on the other side, she felt like she couldn't face him right now. She couldn't move.

"Regina, if you don't open the door I'm going to knock it down!" Robin said as Regina's bottom lip started to tremble as she waited for the loud sound of the door being knocked down.

Robin was true to his word, he knocked the door in, and upon seeing Regina on the floor, in obvious distress, his heart broke. He quickly went to her side."Regina, sweetheart, are you alright?" As he reached out to take her in his arms, she drew back from his touch.

"Regina, it's Robin. Sweetheart, you're alright," Robin said. Something bad had happened to her in his absence. The look of fear in her eyes was killing him, she was afraid of him. Someone had made her afraid of him, and it looked like there was a bruise forming on the side of her cheek.

"Regina, can you tell me what happened?" Robin asked as he got up and wet a bath cloth with cool water, he very slowly let his hand near her face, his heart hurting when she flinched from his touch, or the pain of his touch to her wound.

"Le...Leopold," Regina whispered as her form started to shake again, violently.

"He was here? He did this to you?" Robin asked as Regina could only nod at him. The bastard would pay for this.

Robin's rage was at an all time high, he wanted to kill Leopold for daring to harm her. He would have to take care of Leopold later, right now Regina needed him. He got up from her side, and took out his cell phone to make a quick phone call. The person on the other end answered rather quickly.

"Killian, I need you to get to Los Angeles immediately, find Leopold Blanchard for me. Don't do anything to him, just find him. Bring Will too, he's also good at tracking people down," Robin said as he ended the call. He bent down to her side again.

"Regina, can I pick you up?" Robin asked as he moved slowly towards her, his heart breaking a bit when she hesitated in going into his arms. He looked into her frazzled tear filled eyes and promised her. "Regina, I won't hurt you." Finally she inched closer towards him. He put an arm under her legs and another at her back and gently lifted his precious cargo. For a second he just simply held her, he could feel her tremors of fear coursing through her. He was going to make Leopold pay for putting that look of fear into her eyes. She kept her head down as he started to walk.

He carried her out of the bathroom and when he went to put her on the bed, she started thrashing in his arms and moaning, "No...not there."

Robin then assumed Leopold had forced Regina onto the bed. What else had the bastard done? Robin didn't know which was worse at the moment, his fear of what had happened to her while he was out of the hotel room, or his rage at Leopold, he had a strong urge to kill this man for doing this.

"Regina, I'm going to put you on the couch, while I call the police," Robin said as Regina clutched at his forearm.

"No, no cops," Regina said as she shook her head.

"Regina," Robin began.

"Please," Regina said as she finally looked up at him. She was basically begging him not to.

"Alright, I won't, but I need to get a hold of the hotel manager to get us another room. Alright?" Robin asked as Regina's head lowered again and she nodded, once.

He gently placed her on the couch, and walked a few steps away and did a quick summary of what he assumed had happened. The hotel manager was appalled that something like this could happen in his hotel, he offered to call the police but Robin declined for now. The manager told him, he would be up personally to show them a new hotel room. Robin ended the phone call and glanced at Regina who was just sitting there like a stone.

Robin went over to where he had put the clothes he had got for Regina and placed them on her lap, apologizing when she jumped slightly. "Sorry, sorry. These are some lounge clothes I got for you."

Regina didn't respond, she just kept her head down. "Regina?" Robin asked softly. He knew he needed to keep a calm outward appearance, inward he was a volcano of emotions.

"Can I...can I just wear a t shirt of yours and lounge pants?" Regina asked.

"Of course," Robin said as he gave her the pants, he went to the bedroom and quickly got her a t shirt of his. Right then there was a loud knock, making Regina jump from the couch. Robin placed his hands, gently on her forearms to reassure her.

"That's the manager, I'll go talk to him while you change," Robin said as he started towards the door, he felt Regina's hand on his arm.

"Hurry back," Regina said, she hated to sound weak.

Robin took one of her hands and kissed it gently, "I'll be just outside and I'll be back soon." He waited until she nodded before going to the door, as he thought it was the manager. Robin explained to him the condition he had found Regina in, and how it looked like something had happened with the vase smashed and the bed, askew. The manager asked again about calling the cops, Robin, because Regina had asked him not to, declined again.

"I'll handle this on my own," Robin said as he he knew the Jones' would be arriving in Los Angeles soon, and they would find Leopold before too long.

The manager apologized again and gave him another key to another room, on the next floor, Robin thanked him and turned to go back into the room. He knocked lightly as he entered, "Regina?" He called out as he saw her standing near a mirror in the sitting room, she was looking at the bruise on her cheek, curtesy of Leopold.

How could any man strike her? Frighten her even? Rape her? Did Leopold rape Regina? If he did, then the man would die at Robin's hands. Plus if he had, then Regina would have to go to the hospital. Robin hated to bring this up to her, but he knew he would have to eventually.

"I have the key sweetheart, if you're ready?" Robin said as she turned to him and walked to him. He put out his hand to her, she placed hers in his and he walked them to the other room. Once inside she went to the couch and sat there, her knees bent and her feet on the couch.

The room had been stocked with food, such as sandwiches, fruits, chips, snacks. Robin knew Regina needed to eat something, "How about a bite?" She only shook her head, Robin made his way to the couch and gently sat down beside her.

"Regina?" Robin said softly as Regina turned her head to look at him. "Tell me what happened."

Robin watched as she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, finally she started to talk. "There was a knock on the door, I thought it was you, maybe you had forgotten your key. It was him, he barged in and wouldn't leave...I tried to get out of the room, but he chased me..he...he...threw me on the bed and he would have...he would have..." Regina stopped as she broke down then, her tears flowed again and her tiny form racked with pain.

Robin put his arms around her gently, and she moved closer in his embrace, he leaned back into the couch with her in his arms, his hands trying to sooth and reassure her that she was alright, that she was safe. "I won't let anything happen to you, you're safe with me."

Robin was relieved that Leopold had not raped Regina, but what he had done was make her afraid. And the bastard had struck her! When he got his hands on Leopold...

"He was going to...but I kicked him where it counts and ran into the bathroom, locking the door," Regina said into Robin's chest.

"It's alright, I'm just so glad you got away from him. I'm sorry I wasn't here when he showed up," Robin said, he knew it wasn't his fault that he was gone, but he still felt guilty that she had suffered.

Suddenly Regina shifted in his arms, "I better be going home. I have a lot of work to be completed Monday." Regina was already standing by the time Robin comprehended what was going on. She was trying to avoid the topic, so that she would not have to deal with it.

"Regina, don't do this. Don't run away, let me help you," Robin said as he got up to stand in front of her.

"Nothing happened, it's over and I really need to be going," Regina headed towards the door, Robin following her. He didn't want to grab her arm, in case it trigger memories of Leopold right now. So instead he just hurried to stand in front of her by the door.

"Regina, stay here with me. Let me hold you in my arms and ease what hurt I can," Robin said.

Regina wouldn't meet his gaze, she kept her eyes to the side of him. "I need to go home, and check on Graham as well. You just don't know how much trouble he can get into." She let a soft laugh sound at the end.

"Regina, I know what you're doing, you think you can just wipe it all away. I'm so sorry I wasn't here to stop him, but I promise you he will never touch you again," Robin said as he carefully placed two fingers under her chin to get her to look at him.

"I'm fine," Regina said, even her voice was shaky.

"Come here," Robin offered as he held his arms open to her. After a few seconds she took a step, then another, then...warmth surrounded her. Her arms were just hanging down. "I'm Robin, I won't hurt you.

She finally moved her arms around him, her nails were digging into his back, she was gripping him so tightly. He was her lifeline, her anchor at the moment. He was also...

the man she was falling in love with.


	13. Chapter 14

A/N-Thanks to all the reviews, messages, follows, favorites. I'm very touched with how many are enjoying the story. I hope you continue to do so.

Robin held Regina on the couch, for a few hours. She had not eaten a bite, had not said a word. Just been content with laying there in his arms. He had simply held her while she had remained silent.

"Regina why don't you try to lay down and get some sleep, I know you must be exhausted," Robin said. "I'll stay awake and watch while you sleep."

"I'm not sleepy," Regina said. She was afraid that if she went to sleep she would have nightmares.

"Regina, your mind and body needs rest, please sweetheart," Robin said as Regina nodded and he walked with her to the bedroom. She laid down on top of the bed, he went back and retrieved a throw from the couch and laid it over her small form. He sat down on the bed beside her, he leaned down and brushed the hair from her forehead and kissed it lightly.

"I'll just be in the other room, I'll check on you," Robin said as Regina nodded. Robin started to get up from the bed, when he felt her hand on his forearm, stopping him. He looked back down at her before leaving.

"Will you...will you stay until I fall asleep?" Regina asked.

"Of course," Robin said as he got up from the bed and laid down on the bed behind her. After ten minutes passed, he felt her start to relax and knew she was starting to go to sleep. He waited several moments then he finally left the bed to let her sleep.

He sent a text to Killian asking where they were, a few seconds later Killian replied they were just getting to the hotel. Robin sent him a text of the room number and told him to text when they arrived outside, to not knock on the door in order to not wake up Regina. Minutes passed and he received another text, they were both here! Robin checked on Regina once more before going to the door, she looked to be sound asleep. He then made his way to the door, and opened it quietly.

"Thank you both for coming on short notice," Robin said to his old friends.

"You know us, anytime you need us. We found that he booked a flight to Canada about two hours ago, he was going to Vancouver," Killian said.

"Any particular reason?" Robin asked.

"He has a cabin there, we think he's going to be hiding out in it," Will said as Robin nodded.

"Good, I'm going to go there as soon as I-" Robin was saying as he heard Regina screaming, he quickly re-entered the room and made his way to her. He didn't know that Killian and Will were behind him as he did so.

"Regina! Regina, its alright," Robin said as he went to her side, she was thrashing on the bed in the grips of an obvious nightmare. Robin took her in his arms, trying to wake her up.

"Shh, it's alright. I've got you," Robin reassured her as she began to get out of the nightmare.

"He was here, he was right here," Regina said inbetween sobs.

"It's okay, he's not here. I promise you, he'll never get close to you again," Robin said as he looked over her shoulder at his friend's worried expressions. They had never seen Robin so upset, and it was obvious he was upset over Regina's ordeal. Robin had filled them in on what had happened, they knew that they were very glad they were not Leopold when Robin got a hold on him.

Regina started to get a grip on her emotions, she could sense someone else was with them, she turned and saw two men looking at her and Robin.

"Regina, these are my friends. This is Will Scarlett, and the other mate is Killian Jones," Robin said as both men nodded to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm not at my best right now," Regina said as she wiped away the tears.

"Given the circumstances, you're breathtaking," Will said, and received an elbow to the side from Killian.

"Don't be trying to steal my lady," Robin said in a teasing tone, causing Regina to smile.

"I think there is only one who has her attention," Will said.

"What my friend is trying to say, Lady Regina, is that we can tell that Robin is very important to you," Killian said.

"Lady Regina?" Regina said.

"Blame my parents," Killian said.

"Regina, I'm going to talk to these two some more, do you want to try to go back to sleep?" Robin asked.

"I think I'm going to take a soak in the tub," Regina said. "You'll be in the other room?"

"Of course, we'll be right in there," Robin said as he leaned down to kiss her lips. "You enjoy your soak."

Robin got up from the bed, and the three men left the room. Regina took a few deep breaths then moved from the bed, to the bathroom. She shut the door, and went to the mirror, looking at herself in the mirror. She had an ugly bruise on her cheek where Leopold had struck her. There were also some bruises on her arms and wrists where he had grabbed her.

She ran the water in the tub, and removed her clothes. She added some bubbles and got in the tub and finally felt clean for the first time since this whole ordeal began. She closed her eyes and tried to put her mind at ease.

In the other room, the three men were having a drink. "Will I want you to stay with Regina while Killian and I go to Vancouver."

"You think she's going to be okay with that?" Will asked.

"I'll explain it to her," Robin said.

"Everything?" Killian asked.

"I'm just going to tell her that I'm going to have a little chat with Blanchard," Robin said. He knew Regina would not want him to go, but he had to do this.

"I get from her that she's going to be worried about you doing this," Killian said.

"I have to do this, Killian. I'm not going to let him get away with this," Robin said.

"While we understand and agree with you, but is it going to be worth it if you loose her in the process?" Will asked.

"I won't let him get away with this," Robin swore.

"I think you need to tell her before you go," Will said.

"I'll talk with her later, why don't you two go and get some dinner. My treat," Robin said as he gave them his card. The two promised to check in later.

Robin saw the two men out and went to check on Regina, he knocked on the bathroom door. "Regina?" He called out, upon not hearing anything he slowly opened the door, he respected her privacy but he wanted to make sure she hadn't fallen asleep or anything.

He saw her in the tub, she was sitting up with her arms around her knees. "Regina?" He said softly, he saw her head lift but she didn't acknowledge him.

He went to the side of the tub, and let his fingers lightly touch her arm. She didn't jump from his touch this time, but he could tell she was trying her best not to. "Regina do you wish to talk to someone about what happened?"

Regina raised her head and looked over at him. She didn't want to, but she didn't want to loose what she had been building with Robin over all this time. "I think it might be a good idea if I did."

Robin nodded, "I know someone who could come over tomorrow if that would be alright for you?" Regina looked at him and nodded her head.

"Now with that out of the way, I have something else to talk to you about," Robin said. "Killian and I are going to leave for a day. Will is going to stay around here, he'll be in the next hotel room or if you need him to stay on the couch, he would do that."

"Why are you leaving? Where are you going?" Regina asked.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Regina. We're going to go visit Blanchard," Robin admitted honestly.

"Robin...no. Please don't, I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you," Regina said.

"Nothing will happen to me, I promise you. I know how to handle myself," Robin said. "We won't be gone more than 24 hours."

"Robin, don't. He'll have you locked up or something," Regina said.

"No he won't, sweetheart I can't let him get away with doing this to you. I promise you I won't kill him," Robin said. It was the truth, because that was why Killian was going to be there to stop him if he got too crazy with Leopold.

"Robin, please," Regina said. "I can't loose you."

"You won't, not when it has taken us too long to find one another," Robin said as he touched the side of her face with the back of one of his hands, then he took her face between his hands. Looking into her eyes he swore to her. "I'm not going anywhere, I love you, Regina."

Robin saw the look that crossed her face, he could tell she had a battle on the inside. Her heart was wanting to tell him her feelings towards him, but she was still afraid to trust her heart with another man.

"I didn't say that to get the same back from you, I just wanted you to know my heart," Robin said. "We need ot get you some food, Regina. You get dressed and I'll get you something to eat."

Robin left the bathroom and went to the main room, he had some sandwiches ready for her. And some fresh fruit. When she came out later, dressed in lounge pants and his shirt again he smiled at her. It made him feel better that she was trusting him again. He knew it couldn't have been easy for her. But she did.

Regina sat down at the table, and together they ate. Neither saying a word to the other. Both just stole looks at the other as they continued to eat. Robin knew that Regina was worried about his trip to see Blanchard, but he was determined to do this.

After they were done, Regina moved to the couch while Robin cleaned up. Robin then made his way over to the couch as well. He let one arm go around the back of her, his hand was caressing the back of her neck, trying to ease the tension that was there.

"Regina, please don't worry," Robin said.

"I just don't want anything to go wrong and happen to you," Regina said.

"Nothing will," Robin said.

"I just don't want you to have to leave, can't Killian just go?" Regina asked.

"He's one of oldest mates, I know he would do what I would do if I was alone," Robin explained. "That's why we have to go together."

Then there was a knock on the door, Robin went to go answer it. It was Killian and Will.

"Will is going to stay next door, Regina," Robin said as she stood up and walked over to them. "If you need him, just call him. Unless you want him to stay here."

"No, I'll be okay," Regina said.

"I'll take good care of you, lass," Will swore.

"You better," Robin said as he walked over to Regina, he took her in his arms. Hers came around his back and hugged him close to her. She tried to keep in her fears, but a sob escaped.

"Hey now, no tears," Robin said as he pulled back to look down at her face. "I'll be back before you can miss me."

Regina nodded and Robin went to get a bag, he gave it to Killian and the two other men left the room to stand in the hallway. "You get some sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow. I love you, Regina."

Robin then leaned down and kissed her lips lightly, not putting too much into the kiss for fear it might overwhelm her at the moment. "Lock the door behind me." Regina held onto his hand until he exited the room. She watched him until he got onto the elevator, then he gave her a little wink and she gave him back a small wave before he got onto the elevator with Killian.


	14. Chapter 15

_**A/N-Thanks for all the reviews, messages, follows, favorites you guys! Also I would like to thank someone who is being kind enough to BETA this fic, thank you Ciara! I would also like to let everyone know, I'm going to take a break for a bit from writing, I'm a little burned out, plus I have been sick. But I promise to finish this fic, it might be a week or two-three but I really need a break.**_

 _ **Anyways, off to what counts...**_

As Regina went to bed that night in the hotel, she found herself not being able to sleep, partly because of the attempted assault to her, and the other was her worry about Robin and his friend. She looked over at the clock and it said 11:30pm. Robin had been gone for hours. She had beat herself up on the fact that she should have stopped him somehow from going after Leopold. If anything happened to him, she would never forgive herself.

She turned her head upon hearing her phone ringing, she grabbed it quickly. It was Robin!

"Robin, please come back," Regina said as soon as she answered it.

"I'll be there first thing tomorrow afternoon, please don't worry, Regina," Robin said. He hated to hear the worry in her voice, but this was something that he had to do, so that they could move forward with their lives.

"Robin, it's not worth you getting hurt," Regina said.

"You mean everything to me, Regina. I can't let him get away with hurting you like he did," Robin said, "Love isn't all about honesty, it's about protecting those that you love from people who would harm them."

Regina felt her heart skip a beat at that. She knew and believed that he was in love with her, and while she admitted to herself that she was falling in love with him, she hadn't told him yet. But she knew she would very soon, he meant so much to her now.

"I'll come back to you tomorrow, trust me, Regina," Robin promised her. "I have too much to loose if I didn't."

"Just be careful, Robin," Regina said.

"Does this mean someone is caring for me just a little bit?" Robin asked, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"You know I do," Regina admitted out loud. "I care deeply for you, please come back to me now."

"I'll leave first thing tomorrow, and I'll come home to you, Regina," Robin said. His heart was filled with all sort of emotions. She was starting to admit her feelings for him, it would only be a matter of time now before she told him she was in love with him as well. She trusted him with her body, and her heart was there now as well.

"I can't sleep without you here," Regina said, trying anything to get him to come back now.

"Just try to relax and I'll be there tomorrow night, and hold you in my arms as you drift off to sleep," Robin said. Truthfully he would much rather be with Regina then where he was right now, but this had to be done. And once this night was over, there would be no one who would hurt the woman he loved. "Did Rose call you like I asked her to?" Rose was someone he had known for a long time, she was almost like a little sister to him. She was a great therapist and Robin felt like she could help Regina deal with what happened with Leopold.

"Yes she called the hotel, and I'm going to go speak with her tomorrow, just in case I need to," Regina said. "Hopefully you'll be able to take me."

"I wouldn't dream of not being there for you," Robin said as he looked over at Killian. It was time. "Regina, I need to go, but I promise you I'll be safe, Killian has my back. Now, I want you to try to get some sleep, because I know you're exhausted."

"Robin-" Regina started to say but was cut off by her own voice giving out on her, she so wanted him here with her now, instead of doing god knows what.

"Regina, I love you. I'll have you back in my arms tomorrow, and a word of warning, I don't intend to let you out of them often," Robin said.

"Promise," Regina said in a question tone.

"I promise you, get some sleep," Robin said.

"Robin, I love you!" Regina said quickly, before she lost her nerve. When he didn't say anything, she looked down at the phone, he had already ended the phone call. She threw the phone down in aggravation and frustration, and worry for him still.

There was a knock on the hotel room door then, she went to the door and looked through the peephole and immediately opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked the visitor.

"You know how hard it is to find-" Graham was saying but seeing the bruise on her face stopped him "What happened to your face, Regina?" Graham made his way into the room, shutting the door behind him as he brought Regina with him into the middle of the room, where there was more light. "That looks like someone hit you. Did Locksley do this?"

"No! Robin would never hit me," Regina said. As Graham continued to look at her, she knew she would have to answer him. "Leopold showed up here, when Robin was gone."

Graham's expression went from worry, to rage! "Blanchard did this? Regina I have told you for years to let me take care of him, I have history with law enforcement."

"I know you do, Graham," Regina said, hoping he would stop the questioning then. He didn't.

"What else did he do, Regina?" Graham asked as he brought her over to the couch to sit down.

"He attacked me, he tried to...but I stopped him," Regina stopped talking then.

"I'm so sorry, Regina," Graham pulled her into a hug, "Where's Locksley?"

"He went after Leopold," Regina said as Graham pulled back to look at her.

"The law enforcement in me says he is stupid for doing so, but the friend in me says, I wished I was with him to help," Graham said causing Regina to lightly smile.

There was a knock on the door again, and Regina went to answer it, looking through the peephole first. She opened the door then.

"Hello lass, was just going to check on you first before going to sleep," Will was saying as he caught sight of Graham then. "Who's this?"

"This is my friend, Graham. Graham this is a friend of Robin's, Will," Regina said as the two men shook hands.

"Right. Well I'm going to be getting in the bed, you have me number," Will said as Regina nodded, Will looked at Graham one last time before leaving.

"Do you need me to stay?" Graham asked.

"The couch is yours if you want," Regina said. "Would you mind running an errand with me tomorrow morning?"

"Sure, any time," Graham said. "What?"

"I need you to drive me to my doctor's office, I have an appointment to see her tomorrow at 9:30 in the morning," Regina said.

"Is something wrong?" Graham asked.

Regina felt her cheeks begin to grow hot as she began to answer him. "No, nothing is wrong."

"Then what is it? And why are you blushing?" Graham asked.

"I'm getting some birth control pills, just in case," Regina answered. She rolled her eyes when Graham started to smile.

"It's that serious with you two? Well, I could see it from the first time I met him, which was the other day," Graham said. "I have to hand it to Locksley, he sure goes after what he wants, fast."

"Go to sleep, Graham," Regina said as she went to the bedroom. She got into the bed, and hugged the pillow to her body, there was the scent of Robin on his shirt. She got out of bed, and removed one of his shirts from his suitcase and put it over the big pillow and wrapped herself around it. She could really smell him then, it was a clean, fresh scent. The last thing in her mind before she drifted off to sleep, was his eyes.

The next morning, Regina woke up after pretty much not sleeping the night before. She had had a few dreams with Leopold invading her dreams. Graham and her were at her doctor's office, Regina was in the exam room.

"Regina," Doctor Emily said as she walked into the room.

"Hello Doctor," Regina said.

"So, what brings you to see me?" Emily asked as she sat down.

"I need a prescription for birth control pills," Regina said.

"I see. There are a few things we need to go over before I go any further. I take it you think you're going to become sexually active soon?" Emily asked.

"Yes," Regina answered.

"Okay, some women experience a wide array of side effects from birth control pills. One of them being a reduction in their sex drive, another is your breasts might become more tender, your period might become lighter as well" Emily said.

"I've never really had a sex drive until..." Regina said.

"Until now," Emily finished."Now another thing I need to explain is that it usually takes a month before the pills are effective, and they are not 100 percent guaranteed to prevent you from conceiving."

"I understand," Regina said lightly.

"Is there something else?" Emily asked.

"I...I'm small and well he's rather...big," Regina said.

"Regina might I be frank here?" Emily asked and continued after a nod from Regina. "Have you had sex with this man? Any penetration?"

"Not yet," Regina said.

"I would like to examine you if that is alright?" Emily asked and Regina nodded. Regina was put in the stirrups and was examined by her doctor. Once she was done she started to talk to Regina again.

"I do see what you mean, since you are small I would recommend that you make sure that you are well lubricated and he might need to put some lube on his penis to help ease penetration," Emily said as Regina again gave a nod. "Do you masterbaute?"

"Yes, I have a vibrator," Regina answered.

"A clit vibrator?" Emily asked.

"Yes," Regina answered.

"I would recommend you start inserting your fingers when you masterbaute, it will help stretch you a little. And if you feel comfortable with your partner, let him finger you as well, to help with stretching you as well. Let him start with one finger, then another. Trust me, I'm sure he knows what to do," Emily said as Regina's face was bright red from blushing.

"Thank you," Regina said as Emily wrote out the prescription. Graham drove Regina back to the hotel, as they approached the room, they saw Will leaning up against the wall.

"Regina, thank goodness. Robin's been worried since he got back about you," Will said as Regina looked at him.

"He's back?" Regina asked as Will could only nod his head and she was running into the room.

Robin turned upon hearing the door open, he quickly ended his phone call and went to her immediately. "Regina," He said as he pulled her into his arms. He had missed her so much, spending all this time with her had spoiled him.

"Thank god you're alright," Regina said into his chest. Her arms were around him, hugging him to her. He was alright! He was safe in her arms.

"I could say the same thing about you. Where did you go? I came home and we had no idea where you had went," Robin said.

"I had an early morning appointment," Regina said.

"With Graham?" Robin asked as he looked up to see Graham standing there with Will.

"He drove me there and back," Regina said as she moved from his chest slightly.

"Uh, yeah. Here is your bag, Regina. I'll be in touch. Locksley," Graham said as he put the bag on the table and left the room. Will closed the door as he too left.

"What kind of appointment?" Robin asked.

"Enough about me. What happened with Leopold?" Regina asked.

"He won't be bothering you again sweetheart," Robin promised her. He knew what she was trying to do, change the subject, he let her for the moment. "Now what kind of appointment did you have? Are you sick?"

"No, I'm not sick," Regina said.

"Tell me, please," Robin said.

"I saw my doctor about some birth control pills," Regina said as she looked up into his face. She saw the recognition of her words on his face, then he started talking.

"I see, so I'm assuming you think you're going to be intimate with someone soon?" Robin said as he put a finger under her chin.

"I think we're both on agreement of that," Regina said.

"While, I look forward to this, I don't want you to feel any pressure from me," Robin said.

"I don't feel any pressure, I'm enjoying becoming closer with you," Regina admitted

"And I love being so close with you," Robin said.

"There's something else I need to talk to you about," Regina said.

"Let's sit," Robin said as he took them over to the couch, he took her hands in his to encourage her to go further.

"As I was saying, I saw my doctor and talked to her about a problem that I thought might arise between us," Regina said as Robin narrowed his eyes. "She did an exam on me and confirmed that I'm quite small, and that you're...big."

Robin let a smile cross his face as he could just imagine his Regina, explaining this to someone. He simply adored her. Every aspect of her. "I see, and what did she say?"

"She recommends that I use my fingers on me and for you as well to help stretch my vagina," Regina said, her cheeks were red she could tell.

Robin took her cheeks in his hands then, and kissed her lips lightly. "I'll be more than willing to do my part."

Regina let out a small laugh, "I figured you wouldn't mind."

"When you want me to do this, you'll need to tell me. And when we decide to make love, I'll make sure you're ready. And you'll tell me if anything feels painful," Robin said as Regina gave a shake of her head that she would. "Regina, when we make love it's going to be more than just sex between us. We'll be sharing our bodies with the other, along with our hearts."

Regina remembered what she had told him over the phone call last night, at the end. But he had hung up before hearing her words to him. Words she knew he wanted to hear from her. She was glad on one hand that he hadn't heard those words last night, because she would rather tell him she loved him in person.

"You always know the right things to say," Regina said.

"The words just come easy when I''m with you," Robin said as he kissed her lips again.

"Robin," Regina said against his mouth.

"Hmm?" Robin murmured into her mouth as he continued to kiss her.

"Would you...mind...giving me...a helping...hand?" Regina said pun intended, as she smiled at him and saw the look on his face.

A/N-I didn't write what happened between Leopold and Robin, for a reason, but I promise in future chapters you'll find out.


	15. Chapter 16

_**A/N-Thanks for all the reviews, messages, follows, favorites. You guys have truly been the best through this story. I know a few are anxious to know/read when when Regina and Robin will uh 'get it on'. I promise it won't be too much longer, this has been a slow burn but I promise you once the match is lite it will burn in a very glorious way.**_

 _ **Special thanks to Ciara for being so much help with this story!**_

"As much as I would love to, we need to go see Rose before we do anything," Robin said as he looked down at Regina's small little pout. "Regina, I don't want you scared when I start to touch you. I don't want anyone in our bed, but us."

Regina had to admit how she did like how he took control, but was never demanding of her. He never pushed her to do something she didn't want, she had to also admit to herself that even their first kiss, she had not minded now that she had had time to be around Robin.

"I hate it when you're right," Regina said.

"I know you do, but Rose should be here soon. Now let's get you comfy and then wait for her," Robin said as he led her to the bedroom. Regina had her bag and went to the bathroom, she ran some cool water in a cup and opened the bag containing her birth control pills. She read the instructions, she needed to take the pill starting today as she had just seen her doctor.

She popped one pill out and held it in her hand, she looked in the mirror as her mind started racing in two very different directions. One was the thought that she soon would be making love with Robin, to Robin. She was well, anxious about the experiene, but she knew he would make her enjoy it immensely. The other direction her mind went was that if she started taking the pill, she would be keeping herself from conceiving his baby, their child.

Robin stood in the doorway of the bathroom, with his arms crossed. He could also hear her inner thoughts as she stood there. They had briefly spoken about their future, their children. He looked forward to the day she would tell him that she was pregnant with their child. He knew they didn't need to get pregnant right now, their relationship was too fresh. While he wanted a baby with her more than anything, now was not the time for her to conceive their child. He truthfully wanted to wait till they were married one day, and married they would be if Robin knew anything. He wanted to bring their child into a marriage, a family. One that his parents had, they had been childhood sweethearts and had gotten married in their early twenties and had been together ever since. Brady and Kathleen Locksley were not only his parents, but also examples of what a family was all about. They had also been on his case for years, as their only child, to settle down and give them grandchildren.

"We're not getting any younger, Robin," His mother loved to say to him, while his father had a more direct approach. "Find a lass, get married and have lot of babies."

He didn't care if they had one child or ten, as long as it was their child, that would be all that mattered one day. He could picture Regina with a baby in her arms, holding it, singing to it to quiet it at night. He could picture their futures together and it looked perfect. He just had to bide his time, and let her feelings for him overwhelm her to the point that she couldn't hold back and admit that she loved him. But until then, he would be patient with her. Besides, the reason, they hadn't made love yet.

"Having seconds thoughts?" Robin asked as he moved into the room slowly. He saw her jump slightly.

She shrugged her shoulders, "It's a big decision."

Robin nodded his head as he walked up behind her, putting his arms around her waist and locking his hands on top of her stomach. Regina leaned back into him, as she looked in the mirror an saw him looking back at her in the mirror.

He kissed the side of her neck lightly, as he started to talk to her. "Regina, this is your decision. I'll just tell you my preference though, while I would love to be able to see you carrying our child as soon as possible," Regina blushed at his words. Gods! He loved her so much! "I would also want to be married to you before that happens, call me old fashioned, or call it being raised as Kathleen Locksley's only son."

"Your parents must love you very much," Regina said.

"What about yours? I'm sure they love you as well," Robin said.

"I know my father did, my mother, well she is a different story," Regina said. "She drove him crazy, and not in a good way. He was never one who could stand up for himself, she controlled him, she controlled everything."

"I'm sorry, I can't imagine growing up in such an environment," Robin said. As his parents might have been firm with him, he had never doubted for a second that they loved him with everything. That was the home the wanted to give to Regina, to their future children. One where she nor their kids doubted his love for them. He would show it to them every day, tell them all how much he loved them.

"And I don't know any different," Regina said. "What kind of parent would I be to any child?"

Robin turned Regina in his arms so that she was looking at him. "The very best, the kind of mother who protects and loves her children without even thinking how to. You would be a true lioness. You're full of fire, and fire is life, and life is passion. I want to know your passion, and not just in a sexual way, I want to share a life with you, share your passion for living. I want to know your dreams and make every one of them come true."

Regina felt her heart skip a beat at his words. "You already are making them come true."

Robin smiled at her words, and just then there was a knock on the hotel room door. Robin walked to the door and opened it to see his friend Rose standing there.

"Hello Tink!" Robin said as he grabbed her in a huge hug.

"Will you ever stop calling me that?" Rose said laughing.

"Probably not," Robin said. "Come in, I'll get Regina." Robin moved so that Rose could enter the room, as he shut the door he turned to see Regina walking out of the bedroom. He had to wonder if she took the pill or not. They would discuss that later, right now Regina needed to talk to Rose.

"Regina, this is Tink... I'm sorry, this is Rose Bell, Rose this is Regina Mills," Robin said as the two women shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you, Regina," Rose said.

"And the same to you, Rose," Regina said.

"Let's sit shall we?" Rose said as the two women had a seat on the couch.

"Regina, do you wish me to stay? If not I'll go check on Will and Killian for a while?" Robin asked.

"No, I would prefer it if you stayed, if that's alright," Regina said as she looked from Robin to Rose.

"That's fine with me, whatever you're comfortable with Regina," Rose said. Robin sat down beside Regina, and took her hand in his to offer his support.

"Okay, Regina, we're going to talk about what happened. Why don't you begin," Rose said.

"Robin and I were having a great time together, we were going to go out and he went downstairs, well to get me an extra set of clothes. I had just finished taking a shower, when there was a knock on the door. I thought it must be Robin, so I went to go answer it," Regina said as she did a small shudder as she knew the memories would not be good.

"It's alright," Robin said to her.

"And it wasn't Robin," Rose said as Regina shook her head no.

"No, it was an old boyfriend of my mother's, Leopold Blanchard. He had always given me the creeps with the way he would look at me. He told me he wanted us to be close friends, and then I just ran from him, but he caught up to me," Regina said as Robin's hands on hers tightened.

"Then what happened, and remember you're safe in this talk, this is only a memory," Rose said.

"He threw me on the bed, and started to take my towel off from me, and then he started to touch me, he kissed me as well," Regina said.

"How did this make you feel?" Rose asked.

"Repulsed, I was sick to my stomach that he was trying to...trying to force himself on me. I bit his lip to stop him, and he hit me across the face," Regina said.

Robin's anger was getting the best of him as the images played into his mind, of Regina being held down by that older man, trying to rape her. The only thing that kept him sane was the fact that Blanchard would never be able to hurt Regina ever again.

"Then what happened?" Rose asked.

"I kicked him as hard as I could in his privates," Regina said. "And then I ran off into bathroom, where Robin found me moments later."

"Were you glad when Robin showed up?" Rose asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, of course," Regina said.

"The reason I ask, is because many women when they have either been assaulted or attempted to be assaulted, they flinch or can't stand to be touched afterwards," Rose said as she saw Regina nod lightly.

"I knew in my heart that Robin would never do anything like that to me, but it was so fresh in my mind what had happened. I did hesitate when Robin wanted to pick me up and get me out of that hotel room," Regina admitted.

"All perfectly normal," Rose said. "Now I'm going to ask a few personal questions, if that is alright?"

"Yes," Regina said.

"Has Robin touched you intimately after this happened?" Rose asked as she received a look from Robin.

"No, he's been very patient with me, even before all this happened," Regina said.

"It's a good sign that you can hold hands, hug and everything. But in case there are any reminders of what happened with Leopold, I want you Robin to keep reminding her that she is safe and that you're Robin," Rose said.

"Got it," Robin said.

"One last thing, Regina. Have you had any nightmares from this?" Rose asked.

"Yes, I had one last night," Regina said as she looked at Robin who looked at her with sad eyes.

"Regina, that is normal. But what I want you to try to do, is that if you do have a nightmare. Take a few minutes to compose yourself, then think of a happy time, doesn't have to be with anyone, but just think of a memory, then try to go back to sleep if you feel that you can," Rose said.

Rose went over a few more topics, promising to check in with her in a few days, before she left them. Regina was tired from all the emotions and just wanted to lie down.

"Sweetheart, why don't you go take a nap?" Robin offered.

"On one condition," Regina said as she took his hands in hers. "You join me."

"I'd love to hold you in my arms," Robin said.

"I want you to do more than hold me," Regina said.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked.

"Yes, but just your fingers," Regina said.

"As you wish," Robin said as he led her to the bedroom, she removed her clothes, except her bra and panties, those she wanted him to remove. She kneeled down on the bed and grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him towards the edge of the bed. She started to undo his buttons of his shirt, before letting her hands move the shirt from his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

Next she started to unbutton his pants, as she was almost done, Robin put his hand over hers. "I need some restraint," Robin said with a laugh.

Robin then moved onto the bed, beside her. She turned on the bed, giving him her back, her bra more importantly. Robin smiled as he put his hands on the snaps, and removed one, then the other. Her bra fell loose on her breasts, but remained there. Regina took his hands in hers and let him cup her bra clad breasts still, then his fingers slowly removed her bra. It fell to her lap, but his hands remained on her breasts, cupping them still, his fingers now teased her nipples, twisting the tips, pinching at them lightly as her head leaned back against his chest, her hands were on his arms.

She then raised up slightly, she took his hands to the side of her hips, letting him hook his fingers in her lace underwear, and letting him slip it from her body. His hands moved to her hips, letting them move to her front, she felt his lips on the side of her neck. She felt his warm fingers slipping between her legs. She started to moan lightly, but the sound was cut off by his mouth. Then she was moaning into his mouth, and gripped his arms, her legs parted even more, giving him more access.

His fingers caressed her core, starting to arouse her even further, her core was so heated now. He then took her hips in his hands and moved her to lie back on the bed, she parted her legs on her own accord, her body and its responses were taking over, and she didn't care.

Robin took the tips of his index and middle finger to rub her clit, in a slow, teasing motion. Her reaction told him immediately, she was enjoying this. She was moving her hips towards his fingers and she was biting her bottom lip as she moaned. He continued to touch her, increasing his pace little by little. He continued to watch her to make sure there was no signs of stress of anything that had happened to her because of Leopold. So far there were no signals of any.

"Don't stop, Robin!" Regina said as she gripped the sheets with her hands. He smiled as he continued to please her, while keeping his fingers from one hand on her, he used his other hand, his other fingers to move to her vagina. He moved his fingers up and down her slit, feeling how wet she was, taking his index and middle finger, he put them in his mouth before bringing them back to her core and inserting one, then the other into her, watching her face as he did so. She didn't show any signs of being uncomfortable, and he started a slow, steady pace with his fingers.

"Faster," Regina moaned as her hips moved to meet his fingers as they went in her, over and over.

Robin did as she requested, and started to move his fingers in her faster, as his others kept a steady amount of pressure on her clit. Her head was moving side to side as the upper part of her body jerked upwards as the pleasure built up even more.

"Can you feel me? Between your legs, making love to you?" Robin asked as Regina moaned her answer.

"You're so beautiful, so passionate. I'm Robin, the man who loves you, who worships you," Robin said. "I can't wait to make love to you, to be buried deep inside of you, feeling how you tight you are around me as you are my fingers right now."

Regina was even more turned on now upon hearing his words to her. She could feel herself getting closer to what seem like an explosion coming. "Robin..." She moaned out. "I need it."

"And you shall have," Robin promised as he then leaned down and licked her clit with her tongue, and then sucked it into his mouth as he felt her jerking around him, and he could feel her tightening around his fingers, knew her climax was about to happen.

"Say my name, when you come, Regina," Robin said as she started to come, he kept the pace the same for the first few seconds, felt her coming in his mouth and on his fingers as her hips jerked and her legs seem to become boneless as they opened even more. She moaned his name as she came. He then slowly reduced the pressure of his fingers and his mouth on her, letting her come down from her orgasm slowly. Her hips were lightly moving now, as everything seemed to be easing.

"You were amazing, Regina. You're everything I could ever want," Robin said as he kissed the insides of her thighs as he then moved to lie down beside her. His hands were on her stomach, lightly tracing it, thinking of how flat it was. Again, the image of her belly swollen with his child, entered his mind. He couldn't wait till the dream became the reality.

"What are you thinking?" Regina said dreamingly.

"Well, _you,_ might be shocked if I told you," Robin said.

"Try me," Regina said.

"You, pregnant," Robin said as Regina smiled, then the smile stopped suddenly. "What is it?"

"I took the pill," Regina said. "I just think we should wait before we bring another person into this."

Robin smiled lightly, "I agree. So did I give you enough of a helping hand?"

Regina laughed as she opened her eyes to look at him. "I think you can tell.

"How did it make you feel?" Robin asked.

"It felt so good, I love having your hands touching me," Regina admitted.

"Was anything I did uncomfortable for you?" Robin had to know.

"No, I loved every second of it," Regina said. "I liked how you said who you were in the process."

"I just didn't want you to have any bad memories, never wanted you to doubt who was with you on this bed," Robin said.

"I always knew who I was in bed with," Regina said.

"I can't say how grateful I am, that you walked into my bath time that night," Robin said.

"You were an arrogant ass," Regina said as Robin looked shocked.

"Who me? No, I just felt this charge of excitement from meeting your lips with that kiss. I knew I would never be satisfied enough with just one," Robin admitted.

"So have you had enough?" Regina asked.

"Of you? Never. Nothing will ever be enough for us," Robin said as he leaned down and gave her a slow, sensual kiss. He pulled back and looked down into her beautiful face and whispered to her. "I love you."

Regina wanted to say the same back to him. She did love him. He needed to know, and after she took a deep breath and opened her mouth to tell him, he put a finger on her mouth to silence her.

"I know."


	16. Chapter 17

_**A/N-Thanks to all who read, review, follow and favor this story. And special thanks to all the messages. This chapter is longer than the rest of them have been, and I'm working on the next one right after this chapter. Hopefully I'll have it done and sent to my BETA to look over soon. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **A/N-Special Thank You to Ciara for Betaing this story!**_

The next morning, Regina had just turned over in bed and her hand went to touch Robin, but she only came up with empty sheets. She turned to look around the room, but he was nowhere to be found. "Robin?" She called out as she slipped from the bed. She was wearing one of his t-shirts, she grabbed a robe as she headed for the main part of the hotel room. As she neared the bedroom door, it was slowly opening and in walked Robin, carrying a tray of food.

"Good Morning," Robin said as he went to place the tray on the bed. He then walked over to her and took her face between his hands and properly kissed her good morning.

"Where were you?" Regina asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I've been cooking all morning while someone was sleeping," Robin said as Regina raised her eyebrows at him.

"Okay. I can cook though, but this came from room service. After last night's uh...activities I thought we both would need some nourishment," Robin said as he watched the blush form on Regina's cheeks. He simply adored every aspect of her.

"Come on, let's eat. I have some ideas to run by you," Robin said as they sat down on the bed and started to eat breakfast. Robin was watching the way she enjoyed a slice of a fresh orange, the way her mouth opened for it, her teasing tongue coming out to lick a drop off the side of her mouth. He could imagine what uses she could use with that tongue on him, his body.

"Robin?" Regina said. She could see he was distracted by her, and she smiled inward.

"What? Oh, uh... I wanted to run by you, that next weekend there is a convention in Las Vegas associated with my work. Now while I will be in a few meetings, they shouldn't last all that long, plus my nights will be free, and I would love to have you with me," Robin said.

"Las Vegas? Hmm, let me think...a vibrant city, tons of fun to be had, plus a gorgeous man at my side...decisions, decisions," Regina said, her voice full of laughter.

"Gorgeous? I like the sound of that," Robin said. "So what do you say?"

"Well, luckily for you, I have my fall line ready. I do have to finish a few things at work next week before we leave, so yes, I would love to go with you," Regina said as Robin smiled before leaning over to her to kiss her lips. She moaned lightly at the contact.

"I need to get you fed, so we can go out for some fun," Robin said.

"What do you have in mind?" Regina asked.

"Well, I might be tempted to tell you...for a price," Robin said with a smile.

"And what is your price?" Regina asked.

Robin took his forefinger and tapped it against his cheek, Regina smiled as she leaned over and kissed his cheek, and as she was pulling back, she boldly stuck her tongue out and licked it as well.

"Hmmm, now what was that for?" Robin asked.

"Just marking my territory," Regina said.

"No need to mark, though I loved it. I'm all yours," Robin said as they finished their breakfast and got dressed and headed downstairs to where Robin's driver was waiting for them. Regina had put on a little more makeup than usual to help hide the bruise from a few days ago, with what had happened with Leopold.

Once they were in the car, Regina started thinking, and she had to ask him again what had happened. "Robin?"

"Hmm?" Robin asked as he was holding her in his arms, his lips on her neck, doing his best to give her a hickey.

"Robin, what happened in Vancouver?" Regina asked, she felt Robin stop and move back from her to look at her face.

"Regina, it's nothing for you to worry about ever again," Robin said.

"That's no answer. What happened Robin?" Regina asked again.

Robin took a deep breath and let it out slowly, he had hoped she would let this lie, but he had also known the stubborn side of her wouldn't. "You're only getting the short version, Killian and I went to his cabin, we had a little uh...chat with him. And like I said he will never bother you again, sweetheart."

"Robin," Regina began.

"Regina, it's all over now. He's never going to come into our lives again, I promise you," Robin said as he kissed her lips, he was trying to distract her so that she would not press him anymore about his issue. He hated to keep things from her, but it really was in her best interests not to know everything.

"Robin, I know you're distracting me, but," Regina was saying but was stopped as Robin kissed her lips again.

"That won't work," Regina said as again Robin kissed her, only moving to her neck and kissing it, licking it, savoring it. He was getting to her, and they both knew it. With practiced skill, Robin moved his mouth to hers again and he parted her lips and his tongue entered the deeper recesses of her mouth. His hand cupped the back of her head, holding her to him, as he filled her mouth with his raw, male flavor. Despite her resolve to get him to answer her questions, she found herself responding to the sensuous temptations he offered.

Her hand reached to touch the texture of his face, letting her fingertips glide along the strong line of his jaw until coming to rest at the point where his mouth joined hers. He slowly withdrew his mouth from hers, and with his thumb, he gently wiped the moisture from her lips as he studied her expression.

"You're too enticing," Regina admitted.

"Likewise milady," Robin said.

"Will you tell me someday?" Regina tried once more.

Robin sighed aloud before continuing, "Regina, just please trust me on this. And please don't worry anymore about it. It's behind us and we're going to move forward. Together."

That seemed to satisfy her for the time being, because the rest of the drive was Robin kissing Regina and her equally responding to his kisses. Before they knew it they were arriving at their destination. Robin helped Regina out of the car and they made their way to the entrance of the...

"The zoo?" Regina asked with a huge smile on her face.

"I thought you might like it," Robin said as he put a hand on the back of her waist and they started to go in to see the animals.

Regina was fascinated with the animals, they looked very well taken care of and behaved. Robin was just quite content to watch Regina interact with the animals. Particularly the baby elephant she kept gushing about. Regina turned to look at Robin who was smiling at her.

"I can't help it, it brings out the child in me," Regina said as she once again turned to look at the little elephant.

Regina had no idea the impact those words had on Robin, as he thought about putting his, no their child into her. She would be a very loving and nurturing mother, he knew she would love their child with her whole being. Their relationship that had begun very differently was beginning to really speed up now. He knew it was just a matter of timing before they made love to one another.

While she was off petting one of the baby elephants, Robin pulled out his cell phone and made a quick phone call while she was distracted. He then came up behind her, and placed her hands on his waist. She leaned back into his front as she closed her eyes and relaxed against him.

They spent the next few hours in the zoo, before making their way back to Regina's apartment. They walked in and sat down on her couch, Robin had Regina in his lap, always wanting her near him. One of his hands were behind her head as he continued to kiss on her, while his other one was on her leg, slowly making its way upward, Regina took that hand and placed it on her breast as he then started to kneed it with that hand. Regina gasped into his kiss as he pinched the nipple beneath her shirt, pulling on it with his thumb and forefinger.

Regina then shifted in his lap so that she now sat facing him, she smiled as she removed her shirt, leaving her in her bra. He sat there, his hands on her hips as she looked into his eyes and put her hands behind her back and removed her bra, letting it fall off her body. Regina next moved from his lap and removed her pants, leaving her in her undies only. His eyes wandered over her body, thorough in his examination, as he looked her over. When his blue eyes finally met hers they were blazing with intensity, desire, want.

Regina then sat back down in his lap, her legs on either side of his hips. "Touch me, Robin."

"Show me how you wished to be touched," Robin whispered back. Regina took his right hand and moved it to her undies, she pushed them aside as she guided his hand to touch her intimately. She took his other hand and brought it to one of her breast. He started by gently massaging, soothing, as if he were trying to offer commiseration for their imprisonment in her bra. And then his hand plumped up one breast to offer to his mouth, and she had no more thoughts for a while, just feelings.

Unlike Regina's, all of Robin's faculties were working perfectly. They just weren't very manageable. But then it wasn't necessary to concentrate as he would with seduction, not with the darling woman cooperating so enthusiastically. In fact, he had to wonder who was seducing whom. Not that it made the least bit difference at this point.

By God, she was exquisite. The delicate features he had come to know were incredibly enhanced by the wealth of dark hair now framing her small face. And even in all his imaginings, he hadn't guessed how luscious her little body would be. Her breasts were so bountiful for him, fitting in his hands as if made for them, her waist so narrow, he could almost encompass it in the span of his hands. But he'd known all along that cute little derriere that had intrigued him since he had first felt it, would be so perfect in shape and resiliency, and he wasn't disappointed.

Her hands moved to his head, holding his head at her breast as his tongue circled one nipple, around and around, and around, before taking that nipple into his mouth, holding it there before he started to suckle on it. He was sucking so hard, like he was trying to nurse at her breast. It was on the edge of being painful, but sit felt so good.

His other hand was circling her clit, getting her wet for him, which didn't take long as her hips started to press against his fingers, wanting more of him. Which he didn't mind giving, once he felt how wet she was, he pressed one finger inside of her, than the other, working them in and out of her over and over. Regina didn't want any of this to stop, what he was doing, what she was feeling.

Her head rolled back as heat swirled in her belly. Her hands, moved to his shoulders, clutching at them as pleasure kept pulsing through her. He finally let go of her breast, only to lick his way to the other, drawing a deeper moan from her as he flayed her nipple. The feeling became nearly unbearable it was so intense. Between his mouth on her breast, and his fingers inside of her she felt like she was about to come apart.

He continued to taste her, the very essence of her, burning away her shock, and she let out a wild primal satisfaction scream that burst forth that was shocking in itself. The response seemed not her own, and yet she felt it, exulted in it, and with helpless abandon, let it take her where it would, which it did right quickly. A new, glorious heartbeat exploded between her legs again, wringing from her a cry to rival Robin's customary roar, like a lion.

She laid her head on his shoulders, totally spent. She could feel his deep breaths and realized he had not had any release, she leaned back and unzipped his pants. She pulled his member out, and she could feel the precum already, he felt her hands encircle him and start to stroke him up and down. His hands moved over her hips, cupping her butt in his hands as she kept stroking him. His hips bucked up into her hand, pressing himself more into her hands as she started to pick up the pace, hearing him moan loudly as she looked down at his face. He was in the storm of pleasure, pleasure she was giving him.

"You're so hard, I can't wait to feel you inside me, thrusting deep in me," Regina said as Robin moaned at the images she was putting in his head.

"Do you like what I'm doing to you? Do you want more?" Regina asked as Robin looked into her eyes.

"Yes, give me more," Robin said.

"I can't believe this cock is all mine," Regina said. She had read up on how to talk to your guy when doing this. She didn't know if she would have the courage to say things like this, but she took a leap of faith and now she was getting turned on by doing it to him.

"Yours, all for you," Robin moaned out.

She then started using both hands in tandem, to double his pleasure. She formed a ring with her thumb and forefinger at the base of his shaft and gently tug downward, while she simultaneously fondled his testicles with her other hand. The moans he was making made her know that he was immensely enjoying this. She then took his member with both hands working in precision, first one hand scaling down his shaft followed directly by the other. Make a gentle twisting motion on the way down that had his head spinning. As she heard him about to cum, she leaned down and kissed him, hard as he moaned his orgasm into her mouth. He came in her hands, his hips jerking several times as he did so, his hands that was on her butt, were cupping her even harder.

Robin's head moved to the curve of her neck, where it rested. She could feel his warm breath on her skin, which sent shivers down her. Finally his breathing relaxed enough, she grabbed the tissues from the table behind him and cleaned him off, as well as herself. She then grabbed the throw off the couch and wrapped it around her as she settled down beside him. She watched as he put himself back into his pants and zipped them back up.

"Well, that was pleasurable," Robin said

"I love how you sound when you have an orgasm," Regina said as Robin looked at her and smirked, his dimples showing again. Damit!

"Likewise, milady. God I love the way your hands feel on me," Robin said as he leaned over to kiss her lips again. As he started laying on top of her on the couch, she heard her door opening and in walked Graham.

"Whoa! Sorry!" Graham said as he put his hands over his eyes. Robin made sure Regina was covered with the throw before moving away from her. He didn't want anyone to see her like this but him.

"Graham! What are you doing here still?" Regina asked.

"I was just coming to get my things, and get out of town again," Graham said as he then saw that Regina had the throw around her. He looked over at Robin and said, "Sorry about that." Robin just slightly nodded as Graham started to get his things and he came over to Regina and gave her a quick hug, which Robin tried not to get jealous about, but she was wearing nothing under the throw except her undies. Graham said goodbye and promised to be in touch with her soon.

"Well that was interesting," Regina said as she sat back down beside Robin.

"The man seems to enjoy interrupting us," Robin said as Regina just laughed.

"He's not doing it on purpose," Regina said.

"I'm beginning to wonder," Robin said.

"So this weekend, we have that dinner party to go to," Regina said.

"As long as you're there, I'm always willing to go," Robin said.

"Even knowing whose party we are going to?" Regina asked.

"Even so, I don't doubt your feelings for this situation," Robin admitted.

"I don't feel the same towards Daniel as I once did," Regina said.

"I know he will always be special to you," Robin said. He didn't like it, but he understood it as well.

"Well, there is another man who is very special to me now," Regina said.

"Oh, and tell me about this other man," Robin said, he loved teasing her.

"He's very determined, very handsome, and very thoughtful of me as well," Regina said.

"Sounds like a keeper then," Robin said.

"He sure does," Regina said. "We need to go to bed."

Robin raised an eyebrow at her as a sexy smile broke across his face. Regina then realized what she had said. "I meant we need to go to sleep. I have to go back to work this week, to take off for the next week with you in Vegas."

Robin stood and put his hand down to assist her from the couch, she slipped her hand in his and he quickly picked her up in his arms, carrying her to her bedroom. Where they did in fact go to bed...to sleep.

The next week passed very quickly for Regina, her fall line was in perfect order and she was already working on her spring for the next season, one design was in her head for some reason and she couldn't shake it out.

A wedding dress.

Robin was a constant presence at her office, he was often seen carrying her flowers in, or bringing her in cupcakes and coffee. He often took her away from the office for lunch or for some reason, Regina spent _a lot_ of time in her office for lunch. Where normally she ate her lunch within thirty minutes, her lunch seemed to go for hours. Thanks to Robin.

Before they knew it they were going to the Vineyard for Daniel and Zelena's party. They arrive a little before it began, they spent time together walking along the vineyard till they finally went in. Robin was holding Regina's hand as they entered the ballroom, they immediately saw Daniel.

Daniel saw them enter the room, and made his way over to them. Regina tightened her hand in his as he closed in on them. Robin looked at her and gave her a quick smile as they prepared themselves for this.

"Hello, Regina, Robin. Thank you both for coming," Daniel said.

"Thank you for inviting us," Robin said as he saw Daniel looking at Regina.

"This means a lot to Zelena and I, thank you Regina," Daniel said as he made a move to hug her. Regina let go of Robin's hand to hug, which was now, her brother in law.

Robin watched the hug closely, it looked perfectly innocent. He trusted Regina, he knew she was not in love with Daniel any longer. And from what he knew from Daniel, Zelena truly held his heart. But it still made the green monster in him come alive, just seeing her in another man's arms, forget the fact that the man she was once in love with. He tried to quench that green monster, at least on the outside.

Regina smiled as she pulled back from Daniel. She looked at Robin as she spoke, "I'm going to go say hello to Zelena." And with that she left the two men standing there.

"She looks happy," Daniel said.

"She is, very," Robin said matter of fact.

"I know this must be a little awkward for you, but I do look at her now as only my sister in law," Daniel said as Robin nodded.

"And I don't want her hurt," Daniel said.

"I have no intentions to ever hurt her for as long as we live," Robin swore.

"You see a future with her then?" Daniel inquired.

Robin smiled lightly at the other man before he answered. "When I think about Regina, I see our lives together, children together, and grandchildren together."

"Sounds like you have everything planned out," Daniel said.

"I do," Robin said as he thought about a special errand he had ran one day while Regina had been in a meeting this week.

"You're already in love with her," Daniel said as Robin only smiled at the woman they had been discussing. She was making her way around the room, speaking to a few other family members.

"Ah there is my son in law," Cora Mills said as she came up behind them and hugged Daniel.

"Hello Cora," Daniel said.

"It was a wonderful idea to have this party," Cora said as she turned to look at Robin. "I don't think we have met."

"Robin Locksley, at your service," Robin said as he put his hand out, Cora took it and gave it a little shake.

"Ah yes, I do remember you at the wedding of Daniel and Zelena. I remember you with my other daughter," Cora said.

"She is very lovely," Robin said, as he once again looked to where Regina was.

"I think it's more than that," Cora said. She smiled as she watched the young man watching her daughter, being very protective of her, almost like a lion with his mate.

"You're a very wise woman," Robin said.

"I'm a mother, I know when someone takes an interest in my children," Cora said.

"Then you know I'm very interested in Regina," Robin said.

"Indeed. I can also tell from the way she has glanced over here at you for the last few seconds," Cora said as Robin turned to see Regina looking at him, smiling that elusive, satisfied smile of hers.

"Robin, might I have a word in private?" Cora asked as Daniel took the cue and left them.

"I can tell you have deep feelings already for my daughter, and I can tell she does for you as well. I have made some foolish mistakes over the years, some that have hurt others around me, one being Regina. Don't hurt my daughter," Cora said.

"I would rather die than hurt her, or anyone to hurt her, you have my word," Robin said as he looked her dead in the eye. He saw something pass over her face, he wasn't sure what it was. Protective Mother? He chose to let it go as he continued to talk with Cora for the next few minutes.

"Robin, I want you to know that I have not always been the best mother to Regina. I made decisions for her, ones that affected her life and changed her fate," Cora said. "While Daniel was a nice boy, and he is a nice man. He was not the one Regina needed, she needed someone with some fire, some passion."

Robin smiled before he said anything, "She has plenty of that."

Cora nodded her head, "I knew from the first time I saw you watching Regina at the wedding, that you were a man who when he saw what he wanted, heaven help anyone standing in between you two."

"Your insights serve you well," Robin said.

"Robin, I want your word that should something ever happen to me, you'll be there for my daughter. She's strong, but I know it wears her down to put up that front at all times," Cora said.

"I promise you, I will always be there for Regina. In every way," Robin promised.

Regina once she saw her mother leave Robin, made her way over to him. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is perfect now," Robin said as he put his hands on the back of her waist, smiling down at her, letting their noses rub lightly against one another.

The rest of the night seemed to move along rather quickly, but for Robin and Regina they only had eyes for one another. Robin kept a hand on her at some part of her body at all times, Regina loved the attention from him as well.

They were always together the rest of the evening, Regina introduced Robin to many of her other family, and family friends, which he charmed them all as he met them, especially the women.

"You're quite the charmer," Regina said as they made their way back to the hotel they were staying at.

Robin smiled as he picked up her left hand in his right, while he was driving with his left, he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles.

"I only have one particular lady I wish to charm," Robin said.

Those words sent butterflies into her stomach, he always knew the words to say to her to do that. Robin placed her hand on his right thigh as he put two hands on the wheel as they were driving. Regina looked down the road and saw very little traffic as it was very late at night. She smiled as an idea formed in her mind, she moved her hand up his thigh a little.

"Regina, what are you doing?" Robin asked.

"Who me? Nothing," Regina said, as her hand crept up a little more. She could feel him shifting in his seat. She then moved her hand to cup him in her hands, causing him to really jump in his seat.

"Regina, this is dangerous territory right now," Robin said.

"I just wanted to give you a well...helping hand like you have me," Regina asked.

"Just wait till we get back to the hotel, then you can put that hand to proper use," Robin said, he could feel himself getting very hard in his pants.

"Oh, is this for me?" Regina said, feeling the hardness, running her fingers down the length of him.

"Only for you," Robin said hoarsely. If she kept doing that, he was going to cum in his pants, in the car.

Regina took her forefinger and circled the tip of his cock, causing him to groan loudly. "Regina, just so you know you're going to get payback because of this."

"I hope so," Regina said as she then stopped touching him, getting another moan from him, one of wanting relief, but knowing he couldn't right now.

Once they got to the hotel, Robin escorted Regina to their room, where they each gave the other a helping hand for the next couple of hours...

The following week was going to be a short one for Regina, they were due to leave for Las Vegas that Wednesday and Regina was packed and ready to leave when Robin came by her apartment. They went to the airport, where Robin had his private jet ready for him to leave immediately.

The flight was quick, and when they landed they were then driven to the hotel where Robin would be having his meetings. Robin always asked if she wanted them to have separate rooms, he tried to be respectful of her wishes. And he was also quite pleased when she politely declined to have separate rooms.

They were staying at the Mandarin Oriental hotel, he had them in one of the best suites in the hotel. Regina moved to the window overlooking the city. She was not surprised to feel Robin's hands on her waist, she moved them to her stomach, where her hands rested against his.

"Why don't you take a nap, while I make a few phone calls?" Robin asked.

"I could use one, but will you lay down beside me until I fall asleep?" Regina asked.

"Of course, milady," Robin said as he gave her neck a kiss as they went to the bedroom. Before long she was sound asleep.

The rest of the week passed by, with Robin in meetings until right after lunchtime, the rest of the time he spent with Regina. On Friday night, they were eating dinner at a restaurant, enjoying small talk about their childhoods, Robin telling Regina some of his less than stellar days as a young lad.

"My mum wasn't too happy to find out I had snuck out that night, even worse was that I crashed pop's car," Robin said.

"So who was angrier? Your mom or your dad?" Regina asked.

"My mum, she always could just give you that look, and you knew you were in for it," Robin said. They spent the next hour, finishing dinner before they headed out to the club XS. They had a few drinks before Regina dragged Robin onto the dance floor. Robin kept his hands on her waist, kept her close to him, because he didn't want someone else touching her. The tempo of the song was very upbeat, the club was packed with a variety of ages. Regina was dancing to a favorite song of hers, Robin was enjoying the view immensely.

 _ **[Usher]**_

 _ **(yeah man)**_

 _ **So we back in the club**_

 _ **Get that bodies rocking from side to side (side to side)**_

 _ **Thank God the week is done**_

 _ **I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)**_

 _ **Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up**_

 _ **No control of my body**_

 _ **Ain't I seen you before?**_

 _ **I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes**_

 _ **'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**_

 _ **Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**_

 _ **So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life**_

 _ **Gonna get you right**_

 _ **'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**_

 _ **Keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow there's just right now, now, now, now, now, now**_

 _ **Gonna set the roof on fire**_

 _ **Gonna burn this motherfucker down, down, down, down, down, down**_

 _ **Hands up, when the music drops**_

 _ **We both put our hands up**_

 _ **Put your hands on my body**_

 _ **Swear I seen you before**_

 _ **I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes**_

 _ **'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**_

 _ **Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**_

 _ **So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life**_

 _ **Gonna get you right**_

 _ **'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**_

Regina had her back to Robin, her butt was pressed right up against his crotch, making him become hard instantly. Robin smirked as he knew that Regina was enjoying what she was doing to him.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder, leaving a trail of kisses to her neck, where he then whispered into her ear. "If you don't stop that, I'm going to throw you over my shoulder and go have my way with you like a caveman."

Regina smiled as she turned slightly to look him in the eyes, "You promise?"

"I bet my life on it," Robin said as he was about to kiss her, he saw another man looking at them.

"Come on sugar, shake those hips with me," the man said as at that moment, the man put his hands on Regina's waist. Robin moved quickly, shoving the man away and put Regina behind him before speaking to him.

"She is not a sugar, she is a lady, my lady. You do not get to touch her, so get out of here," Robin said as the man gave him a look before leaving. Robin turned back to Regina who raised her eyebrows at him. "What?"

"Your lady?" Regina asked.

Robin went up to her, and put his hands on her forearms, "Yes, my lady."

Regina let out a soft laugh, "So does this make you my man then?"

"Only yours," Robin said as he leaned down to kiss her lips, drawing her closer to him in doing so. The tempo of the music was still going fast, but for Robin and Regina, there was no music just them. Robin's hands were on her hips, moving to cup her butt in his hands, squeezing the soft cheeks as he did so. Regina had her hands on his forearms, she drew back to look at him, really look at him. In his eyes, she saw what she had been looking for, for so long.

She saw her future there.

"Robin, would you do something for me?" Regina asked.

"Anything, anything your heart desires," Robin answered. She only had to name it and he would do anything.

"Will you take me back to our hotel, and make love to me?" Regina asked.


	17. Chapter 18

_**A/N-Thank you all for the reviews, follows, favs. Especially to all the messages as well. I thank you all so very much.**_

 _ **A/N-Special Thank You to Ciara for being a BETA for this story. Appreciate it tons.**_

For a second Robin was stunned, he knew they were working their way to becoming intimate with one another, but for her to say it like that, surprised him.

"Regina, are you sure?" Robin asked. He didn't want to make love to her, well he did, but he didn't want to make love to her and her regret it come tomorrow morning.

Regina smiled and nodded once, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

"Regina, we don't have to tonight, if you don't want to," Robin said.

Regina smiled and put a finger over his mouth to silence him, "I want to, I want you, Robin."

Robin looked into her eyes and knew she had her mind straight, she was not being pressured. This was her choice. He kissed the finger against his mouth before saying anything. "Then let's get out of here."

Robin took her hand in his and together they started to walk out of the club, within minutes they were at their hotel. On the elevator ride, Robin had his hands on the small of her back as he kissed her, her hands were on the side of his face, slowly moving to the back of his head to keep her to him.

Regina was feeling so many emotions on the ride up, fear, excitement, nervousness, passion, love, affection and yes lust. She wanted this, she wanted him. And what her feel satisfaction, was the fact that she had chosen when they were doing this. She was very grateful that he had never pressured her into doing this. It was their time now.

The elevator doors opened and they walked to the hotel room, Robin took out the key and opened the door for her, she smiled as she walked into the room. He came up to her after closing the door and smiled down into her face before lowering his lips to hers once again. She was always left weak after his kisses, this one was no different.

He moved his head back enough to let their foreheads lightly touch, she took her nose and nuzzled his with hers, smiling as she did so.

"We don't have to rush this, why don't we go relax in the hot tub first?" Robin asked. He knew she wanted this but he could also sense her being a little nervous. He wanted this night to be wonderful for her.

She smiled and went to the bedroom, while she was in there Robin lit some candles in the room, and turned on the stereo to where it could be lightly heard in the background. He turned the lights down to where they were on but low. She came out minutes later in a bikini, that took his breath.

"You're beautiful, milady," Robin said. She smiled and headed for the patio.

"Your turn," Regina said as she stood at the door. Robin went into the bedroom, and pulled out his own swim shorts. He was already aroused and he had to try to keep his body in check, he had always managed before, but tonight was going to be very different. Tonight it would give and find pleasure with her that had been building for weeks now.

He came out to find her already in the hot tub, he quickly made his way over to her and slipped inside it with her. She immediately moved to his side, he basically had her in his lap, with her legs around his hips loosly, now which didn't help his growing arousal. She could feel him hard between her legs.

"Well, someone is excited," Regina said in between kisses, causing Robin to smirk at her.

"And it's all because of you," Robin said. "But I bet, if I searched enough that I wouldn't be the only one excited, now would I?"

Regina looked at him with lust in her eyes, "No, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be." She was aroused as well, seeing him come out of the bedroom, with his bare chest and bare arms, turned her on so much. She enjoyed the view of his bronzed torso, powerful and not a hair on it. Muscles bunched and twisted as he had gotten in the hot tub. He was simply, perfection.

It would be too naive of her to just blurt out that he was the most imposing man she'd ever seen. Just the sight of him alone, made her heart hammer like it was going to come out of her chest. He had done that since the day she had met him.

"Before we go any further, we need to discuss a few things. I know you're on the pill, and I feel like we both want to wait just a little while before we go down that path. Your pills are not going to be in your system long enough to prevent us making a child together," Robin said.

"Don't you have a condom?" Regina asked.

"Yes. I have had them for a while now," Robin said with a smirk on his face. "For you. I trust you about your health and I have regular checkups at my work. I've always been careful in the past. And I want to protect you from getting pregnant just yet."

"Pretty sure of yourself weren't you?" Regina asked.

"Only for you," Robin said.

"Better be," Regina said as she laughed softly.

"Hmm," Robin said before taking her lips in his. Her mouth was perfect under his, she had always met his passion for her with an intensity to match his. He pulled back to look into her eyes, clouded with passion. He felt a sense of pride that he was responsible for that look.

"I've wanted you since the first touch, since you placed your hands on me. I've dreamed of you, of us, being skin to skin, with nothing separating us. I want to watch you blush, not just with arousal, but with ecstasy," Robin said as his gaze went over her beautiful face.

"And one more thing, this is not just a one-time thing, or ten time thing. I see us together for a very long time, our lifetime. I see us growing old together. I want to spend the rest of my life at your side, and I can't wait for the rest of my life to begin," Robin said.

Regina was stunned for a second, "Robin,"

"I don't say all that to overwhelm you, I just want you very aware of what my intentions are very soon," Robin said. "You have my heart, milady," He took her hand and placed it on his chest. "I hope I have yours as well."

Instantly she seemed to stop breathing. The hard staccato beat of his heart pounded under her hand. It wasn't the steady pulse of a man always in complete control. Instead it was the brisk pace of a man on the brink.

"I love you, Regina," His gaze locked with her. "And I think you feel the same."

Regina opened her mouth, but the words would not leave her mouth. She did love him, very much. What was holding her back from saying it to him? Why was she so afraid to tell him how she felt about him? She had said it to him on the phone, but he had already hung up. Then again she had tried to tell him and he had stopped her by telling her he knew how she felt.

Robin could see the inner battle going on inside of her, her heart was battling her head to tell him she loved him. And he could guess her head was holding back, still a little afraid of being hurt again. He had to acknowledge that their courtship had been quick. But for him, he had known she was going to be someone very special in his life for a very long time upon meeting her.

"Regina, trust me. Trust your heart," Robin said hoping his words would encourage her to say the words he desperately wanted to hear from her lips.

Regina took a deep breath, and looked at him. She thought of every moment she had ever spent in his presence. He had been cocky with her, still was at times but now she enjoyed it. She loved spending time with him, being with him.

"Robin, I love you," Regina said before she lost her nerve.

Robin let out a soft laugh, his smile was incredible. His heart was beating so fast now, the woman he loved more than anything had finally opened her heart to him, and admitted her true feelings for him.

"I love you so much, Regina. I promise to always guard your heart and take very special care of it," Robin promised her.

Regina was pleased with herself, she had taken a chance with him and told him how she felt finally. With this man that had come to mean everything to her in such a short amount of time. She was truly, fully in love with him.

"I think I fell in love with you the second I kissed you, I felt this shock run through me when it happened," Regina said.

Robin smiled as he started to speak, "I felt it as well. How could I not fall in love with you? The only woman who has ever flipped me the bird?" Regina started laughing with Robin at that memory.

"Now, how about we go in for a while? I have a surprise for you," Robin said as Regina smiled and together they got out of the tub, once inside again, Regina saw where somehow there was an area made out for a massage.

"What's all this?" Regina asked.

"I thought I might try my try at giving a massage to you," Robin answered. "Why don't you go in and change, but only come back with a towel on."

"Perv," Regina said laughingly.

"Only for you," Robin said as Regina went to the bedroom to change while Robin finished up. He lit a few more candles, and got the oils ready with the towels as well. On the floor there was a soft throw for Regina to lay down on while he would massage her body. He admitted to himself this was for both of them to enjoy.

While Regina was in the bedroom, she went to the bathroom and opened her small bag which had her birth control pills in them. She quickly popped out one and swallowed it. She looked at herself in the mirror, knowing that after tonight, everything would be different. They were both adults, in love with one another and wanted to share this night with the other.

She walked out into the sitting room with only a towel on, she saw Robin kneeled down beside where she would be getting a massage. His eyes raked over her as she smiled and walked up to him, she then went to her knees, and then laid down on stomach with her head rested on her arms, as Robin pushed the towel away to reveal her naked back form to his hungry eyes.

"Beautiful," Robin said softly.

"You would say that now," Regina said with a smile on her face as she then felt his oiled hands started to massage her back, kneading the boulders he found there. She was letting out soft moans as he did so, causing him to become ever harder. He had changed into a pair of boxer briefs while she had been in the bathroom. He let his hands wander over her, massaging her toned legs, feeling the muscles in them. To her arms, which he loved feeling around him when they hugged. To her tiny feet, which when he lightly ran his hand over them, caused her to giggle. To her soft buttocks, which he loved having in his hands.

"Your skin is like silk," Robin muttered.

"You're bias," Regina said.

"Guilty," Robin admitted.

"I have to ask, why the massage?" Regina asked.

"I love touching you, feeling your soft skin under my hands," Robin said.

"Mmm, and what about me?" Regina asked.

"I don't follow," Robin said.

"Can't I repay the favor to you?" Regina asked.

He leaned close to her head, "Why, Ms. Mills, are you trying to seduce me?" Robin asked.

"And if I am?" Regina playfully asked.

"Then seduce away," Robin said as he moved to let her get up from her position as he laid down on the pallet, while she started to massage him. She sat on the lower part of his back, completely naked.

Her cheeks began to heat as she glanced at his back. Before she even touched it, she could feel that same heat coiling down into her belly. When she did touch him, her arousal came so swiftly, she nearly groaned. His skin was so warm, yet gave little under her gentle kneading, and was so silky to her fingertips, yet so muscle hard. She wanted to lean forward and kiss his back, to rub her cheek on it, to bit it with her teeth. She was so hot for him she should have gone up in smoke, she was a little surprised when he turned over suddenly. Her now on his lap, almost at his groin as he looked up into her face. He watched her as she sat there, his eyes moved to her chest, looking at her breasts as he brought his hands up to cup them in his large hands.

"What are you thinking?" Robin asked.

"I was thinking...can I ride you?" Regina answered with a little blush on her cheeks.

Robin chuckled lightly before he answered. "Another night, you can, but not tonight."

"And why is that?" Regina asked.

"Because it will be easier for you, if I'm on top," Robin said.

"Well speaking of..." Regina said as she moved to stand up. Robin made a grab for her but was not quick enough and she giggled as she ran to the bedroom, completely naked as Robin gave chase and she ended up kneeling on the bed. Robin shut the bedroom door and lowered the lights in the room. He then hooked his fingers in his boxers and removed them.

He stood there, naked too, and let Regina get her fill of him as she looked at his naked body.

"See something you like?" Robin asked as he walked up to the bed and went to his knees in front of her.

"A lot of something," Regina said as Robin leaned in and kissed her deeply. His hands went to her arms as he deepened the kiss, pressing her back against the bed. He was half on her and half off, he stopped kissing her to look down into her face.

"You know who is in the bed with you right now?" Robin asked. He didn't want any bad memories of what had happened with Leopold creeping in now.

"You are," Regina answered. Touched that he was so thoughtful right now.

"I'm not just a person. I'm the man who loves you with his whole being, I want to make this night special for you, for both of us," Robin said. "And if at any time you feel uncomfortable, you tell me."

Regina nodded as he smiled sweetly and kissed her again, this time one of his hands started to travel down her body, when his hand reached her core, Regina opened her legs for him. He started to touch her lightly with his fingers, circling her clit around and around.

Regina moaned as the sensations he was causing her to have. Robin then started to move his body downward, kissing her body as he went. Her cheek, her breast, her navel, till finally he reached his target. He started kissing the inside of her right leg, leaving tiny kisses as he moved his mouth to his goal. He licked the outer regions of her core, letting his stubble rub against her before he put his tongue out and licked her lips, around and around. He smiled as Regina's hips moved forward wanting contact with his mouth. He then started to give her up what she wanted, licking her lightly at first, feeling her starting to get wet. He then licked her clit, feeling Regina's hips move off the bed even more now as he started to suck her clit into his mouth. Robin then brought a finger to start to penetrate her with, then once he felt how wet she was becoming, he added enough to start to stretch her for his entry later.

"Robin!" Regina moaned out loudly. If he kept this up she was going to come on his fingers.

"Soon this will be me inside you, stretching you, filling you up with myself," Robin said between licks. He felt her hips move back just a tiny bit. "Don't move away, don't move away. Give it to me."

Regina opened her thighs even more so he could lick at her with a favor pitch now. Regina's hands were in the sheets, she had a death grip on them as she felt an orgasm looming.

"Robin...I'm going to cum...you want me to cum in your mouth?" Regina asked as she looked down at Robin who winked at her for an answer and she proceeded to do just that. She screamed out his name as she came. "Robin!" The sensations shook her to the core as she felt like she had been in a fight and was just coming down from it.

Robin gave her one last kiss between her legs before he moved to the nightstand and pulled out a condom, he rolled it onto his member. Regina's eyes were on him the whole time. He moved to lie between her thighs. He could sense her slight unease and he wanted to reassure her.

"Regina, are you sure you want to do this tonight?" Robin had to ask one more time.

"Yes, yes I want this. I want you," Regina said as Robin just laid there between her thighs.

"Alright. I want you to get used to the feeling of having me here between your thighs first," Robin said as he settled between her legs even more. He was so hard right now, his body was screaming to take her, but he had control over himself. His body trembled in restraint. His muscles quivered, sweat broke out all over him.

"I'm going to move your knees up just a little so it will widen you for me," Robin said as he positioned her so that it should make this easier for her. He knew this wasn't her first time, but it was _their_ first time. He wanted this to be perfect for her.

Regina knew he didn't have to do all this, but that was her Robin for you. He was always so caring about her, always putting her first above all else. No wonder she loved him so much.

"Regina, I'm just going to put the tip in until you get used to me," Robin said as he moved a hand to himself and started to guide himself to her. He moved himself up and down her entrance first, letting her juices get him wet. He then slowly started to enter her, letting the head enter at an almost painful stage for him. He wanted to be buried to the hilt inside her, but he had to have restraint now. He felt her tense up slightly.

"Try to relax, it will make it easier for you," Robin said as he then moved so that their foreheads were barely touching. He was inside her if only by the tip of him, she felt so tight around him. He selfishly wanted the condom off so he could feel her, skin to skin, but that would have to wait.

"You alright?" He whispered to her. His eyes were locked on her, looking for any sign of discomfort.

"Yes," Regina softly replied. She felt full, he was inside of her finally. Well a part of him was. If she was full now, what would it be like when the rest of him was inside of her?

"Remember this is for both of us, we're making love to one another and with one another," Robin reminded her. He watched her nod and when he was about to press himself in more, he heard a pounding on their hotel room door.

"Ignore it, they'll go away," Robin said to her. He would kill them if they didn't.

The pounding happened again, only this time it came with a voice. "Robin! Open up we have to talk now!"

"Killian," Robin said to himself. He was going to kill him. He pulled himself out of her gently.

"I'll be right back, don't move, not even an inch. I'll get rid of him and we'll continue," Robin promised as he grabbed a pair of lounge pants, a shirt and flip flops and headed to the door, mumbling the whole time. He was fully aroused and quite frustrated at being interrupted by Killian. He flung the door open, clearly very angry.

"This had better be life and death!" Robin snapped at his friend.

"Mate I wouldn't be here if it wasn't," Killian said as he started to fill his friend in.

Regina, ignoring Robin's words of staying there, moved from the bed and grabbed a robe. She could somewhat hear Robin and Killian talking. Something was wrong for Killian to be here. She opened the bedroom door and walked into the sitting room.

"Robin, I'm sorry but I had no other-" Killian was saying as he stopped upon seeing Regina, it was clear what they were doing, or trying to do. "Ah shit mate! The timing of this sucks."

Robin turned to see Regina standing there. "Regina, please go back into the bedroom. I'll be right there."

"Robin, what's going on?" Regina asked as she then saw Will behind Killian as well.

"What's happening?" She tried again as she saw the look that passed between the three men.

Robin opened his mouth to speak but was stopped as someone came up behind the three men.

"Robin Locksley I presume?" the man asked.

"Yes. Who are you?" Robin asked.

"I'm Detective Chad Kelly," The man said showing Robin his badge. "And this is Killian Jones I assume?"

Killian could only nod as he knew what was coming.

"Excellent. I need both of you to come down to the police station," Chad Kelly said.

"What for?" Robin asked.

"You're both needed for questioning in the death of one Leopold Blanchard," Chad Kelly answered.

Regina let out a gasp as she heard those words. "Robin what is going on?"

Robin walked over to Regina, and was hurt when she took a back step from him. "Regina you have to trust me. I didn't kill him."

"He's dead? You knew?" Regina asked.

"Regina-" Robin was saying as he felt someone grab his arm. It was another cop.

"Let me go, I have to talk to her. Explain things," Robin said but he was basically dragged out of the room. "Regina! Know that I love you. I'll get back here as soon as I can."

Robin looked to Regina, to see something in her eyes of hoping that he would come back to her. But instead he just saw the shock and fear in her eyes. "Will! You call August, get him here as soon as possible."

"You got it," Will said as he watched as his two closest friends were made to get on the elevator.

"And Will," Robin said as Will looked to him. "You stay with her. Try to get her to understand, but most of all you take care of her in my absence."

Robin saw Will nod as he was then on the elevator, taking him down to where he would be taken to the police station and grilled along with Killian. He was being taken from the woman he loved and it was killing him to know that she was confused about this issue right now. But he would get her to understand.

He had to find a way, somehow.


	18. Chapter 19

_**I'm putting this up to fix my chapters, they messed up for some reason.**_


	19. Chapter 20

_**A/N-Thank you all for taking the time to read, review, fav and follow. I'm always humbled by anyone who does any of this.**_

 _ **Special thank you for Ciara for betaing this story for me. Appreciate it tons!**_

Regina sat down on the couch in the sitting room, afraid she would collapse to the floor if she didn't. Leopold was dead! And Robin was being taken in for questioning! He couldn't have murdered Leopold, he just couldn't. But then she remembered how angry Robin had been upon finding her the way he did after Leopold had tried to attack her. Plus the trip he went on to Vancouver to see Leopold, he kept telling her how Leopold would never be in their lives again. Had he killed him?

As much as she hated Leopold, she didn't want him dead, and if Robin did it...It was unthinkable. He had always been so gentle with her, so caring. But he also was very protective of her. She thought of how he had hit Graham for being in her apartment that day. Then just this night when the guy had tried to hit on her at the club.

"Regina?" Will asked as Regina looked up to see him standing there. She had forgotten he was even around.

"Regina, I know this is all very confusing for you. But trust in Robin, he loves you so," Will said.

"Will, what happened in Vancouver?" Regina asked as Will looked to the side of the room. "Answer me, please. I have to know."

"I honestly don't know much, I know they spoke with Leopold, but that's all I know," Will said.

"Something had to have happened for him to be dead, Will," Regina said.

"I know Regina. Robin will come back and he'll explain it all to you," Will said. "Can I get you something to drink?"

Regina's mind was working overtime right now. She needed to get away to clear her head, and being in this room right now wasn't helping. Especially after what had almost happened in the bedroom. She had almost made love with Robin. With a man who might have murdered another man. At the very least she knew Robin knew something about what had happened. He had to know, he had been very secretive since coming back.

"Regina?" Will said as Regina stood up and started walking to the bedroom, she averted her eyes to not look at the bed. She went to the closet and started packing her things, just throwing them in her suitcase quickly, not caring how they were.

"What are you doing?" Will asked from the bedroom door. He wouldn't step in the room, he felt like an intruder for doing so, he also knew what had been going on with Robin and Regina minutes ago. He could tell from the look of her mouth, from the look of the bed, and the room how everything had been set up for a night for them. His friend had obviously went all out and had planned a special night for just them. He felt very sorry for his friend, in more ways than one.

"I need to get out of here for a while," Regina said.

"You're not...not going to just leave Robin now are you?" Will asked.

"I have to clear my head and get everything right," Regina answered. She thought of the look in Robin's eyes as he had tried to talk to her, the despair there. At that moment she knew what she needed to do, for herself. She went to her purse and pulled out her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Will asked.

Regina didn't answer, she just pulled up his name and let it start ringing. On the third ring, he finally answered.

"It's me, I need you here now," Regina said as Will looked on.

At the police station, Robin was with his attorney August Booth, who had arrived just ten minutes ago, trying to answer the officer's questions.

"Now, Mr. Locksley, tell me why you and Mr. Killian Jones went to Leopold Blanchard's cabin," Detective Kelly was saying.

Robin looked over at August who nodded his head. "We went there, after Leopold tried to rape my girlfriend."

"Ms. Mills?" Detective Kelly asked.

"Yes," Robin answered, God why couldn't this be over with already? He wanted to be back with Regina so badly right now, and reassure her of everything.

"And did Ms. Mills fill out a police report on the incident?" Detective Kelly asked.

"No, she didn't," Robin answered.

"I see, and why not?" Detective Kelly asked.

"She begged me not to call them," Robin said, regretting again in not doing so at the time.

"Perhaps she was just playing you on?" Detective Kelly asked.

"That's a lie! The bastard threw her on the bed and was going to rape her, the bastard hit her and she barely got away from him," Robin fired back, enraged at the detective words.

"Robin, calm down," August told him.

"You've got quite a temper on you Locksley," Detective Kelly said. "So you and Jones went to visit Blanchard. And what happened when you got there?"

"We arrived and confronted Leopold," Robin answered.

"By confronting you mean?" Detective Kelly asked.

"I hit him as soon as I saw him," Robin said. He had literally knocked the bastard back several feet with just one punch. He had walked over to him and was going to hit him again, when Killian had pulled him off.

"And then what happened? And just for the record we have you and Mr. Jones on Blanchard's security video of you two going into the house and leaving," Detective Kelly said.

"I threatened him, that if he ever came near Regina again I would make him suffer," Robin answered truthfully. He knew it sounded bad, but that was all that he had done.

"And then what happened?" Detective Kelly asked.

"He laughed in my face, bragging how he had almost gotten a taste of Regina and how he would try again," Robin said, remembering the rage he had felt at his words. "Then I hit him again. I told him I would take everything from him, his money, his house, everything, if he even came close to Regina. Then we left."

"My client has been honest with you, I think it's time you shared what happened to Leopold with us," August said.

"Leopold Blanchard was found dead in his cabin by his gardener evidently the next day after Locksley left the cabin," Detective Kelly said.

Robin was listening to what the detective was saying, but his thoughts were on Regina. What was she thinking with all this going on? Was she still in their hotel? Damnit, he wanted her in his arms now where he could talk to her.

"And are there any other suspects?" August asked, he looked at his friend, and he could tell that Robin may be in the room, but his heart was somewhere else.

"Not at the moment, but we are-" Detective Kelly was saying as the door opened up behind Robin and August.

"Excuse me, but the chief says there is a new detective who has been assigned to this case," a cop said.

"Who?" Detective Kelly asked as he stood up.

"Me," a male voice said as Robin turned around upon hearing that voice, he knew that voice! He had spoken with that voice, and...Well he had punched that voice.

"Graham," Robin said.

"Who the hell are you?" Detective Kelly asked as he walked over to Graham.

"The man in charge, now if you'll excuse me," Graham said as he held the door for Detective Kelly to leave, who left mumbling under his breath.

"Well," Graham said as he sat down across from Robin and August. "Kill anyone lately?"

"Who is this guy, Robin?" August asked.

"A friend of Regina's," Robin answered. "Have you spoken with her? Is she alright? Where is she? Is my friend Will with her?"

"Slow down there, Locksley," Graham said. "To answer some of that, yes I've spoken with her. She is the one who called me and asked me to help you out."

Robin was very moved by Regina's calling and asking Graham to help him with this mess. This meant something huge for Robin, it meant she trusted him! She had to have been very confused when all this happened, a few hours ago. But she had to have realized that he was innocent and had sent in the Calvary. Gods! He loved her so.

"So where is she?" Robin asked.

"She's out in the lobby," Graham stood up quickly as he knew Robin would upon hearing that, and put a hand out on Robin's arm to stop him. "But I do have to finish asking you a few more questions."

Robin nodded, anything to get this over with, the quicker he could be with Regina. An hour later Robin was released along with Killian, the two men were making their way to the lobby where Regina was waiting with Will.

"What? They couldn't keep you two in?" Will asked jokingly. Killian nodded at Will to come with him, so that Robin could be with Regina. Robin stood in front of Regina, taking in her form as he looked at her. His heart and feelings were in his eyes as he did so.

"Thank you," Robin said as her eyes were locked with his. "For sending Graham to help."

"I'm sorry it took so long," Regina said.

"No matter how long, just the thought of your belief in me is all that matters to me," Robin said.

"I hesitated," Regina said.

"In your situation, I don't blame you," Robin said. "I know it had to have been quite a shock for you to experience."

"At the first true test of my faith in you...I wavered," Regina whispered.

Robin moved closer to her and placed his hands on the side of her face, making her look him in the eyes, "Regina you being here now is all I need."

Regina smiled lightly as he brought their foreheads together to lightly touch. He inhaled her scent, the scent of her hair. They pulled apart when they heard footsteps behind them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Robin, I ask that you don't leave the country for the time being. And Regina, I promise to get to the bottom of this, don't worry," Graham said as Regina went to Graham and hugged him. Robin again saw Regina in another man's arms, but this time he wasn't jealous, Graham was genuinely trying to help him, help Regina.

"Thank you, Graham," Regina said as he nodded and shook hands with Robin before leaving.

"Say we get out of here," Robin said as he took Regina's hand and they made their way to Robin's waiting car. They went back to the hotel and were just walking into the room when Robin suggested getting comfortable and he would make them a drink. Regina went to the bedroom and came back in a t-shirt of Robin's and lounge pants.

"Here you go," Robin said as he handed her a drink, they settled on the couch. "I know you have to have questions."

"I do," Regina confirmed. "Tell me what happened Robin."

"We went to confront him on what he did to you, I won't lie to you, I did hit him and threatened to kill if he ever came near you again," Robin said.

"Then what happened?" Regina asked as she took his hand in hers and held it.

"He bragged how he had almost had you, and I just saw red," Robin said. "I kept punching him until Killian pulled me off him."

"Robin," Regina whispered his name softly.

"Regina, I would never murder anyone, but I will protect what I love," Robin said to her.

"I feel the same way," Regina said as he smiled and took her into his arms. In the background there was some music playing and when a particular song came on, Robin smiled and stood and put out his hand.

"Dance with me?" Robin asked as Regina stood up and went into his arms as they started to sway to the music.

 _ **If I got locked away**_

 _ **And we lost it all today...**_

 _ **Tell me honestly...**_

 _ **Would you still love me the same?**_

 _ **If I showed you my flaws**_

 _ **If I couldn't be strong**_

 _ **Tell me honestly**_

 _ **Would you still love me the same?**_

 _ **Right about now...**_

 _ **If a judge for life me...**_

 _ **Would you stay by my side?**_

 _ **Or is ya gonna say good-bye?**_

 _ **Can you tell me right now?**_

 _ **If I couldn't buy you the fancy things in life**_

 _ **Shawty would it be alright**_

 _ **Come and show me that you are down**_

 _ **Now tell me would you really ride for me?**_

 _ **Baby tell me would you die for me?**_

 _ **Would you spend your whole life with me?**_

 _ **Would you be there to always hold me down?**_

 _ **Tell me would you really cry for me? (Would you really cry for me?)**_

 _ **Baby don't lie to me**_

 _ **If I didn't have anything...**_

 _ **I wanna know would you stick around?**_

 _ **If I got locked away**_

 _ **And we lost it all today...**_

 _ **Tell me honestly...**_

 _ **Would you still love me the same?**_

 _ **If I showed you my flaws**_

 _ **If I couldn't be strong**_

 _ **Tell me honestly**_

 _ **Would you still love me the same?**_

"Fitting song for right now don't you think?" Robin smiled as his head was resting on her shoulder, hers was resting into his chest as she felt his heart beating.

"Very," Regina said as she closed her eyes and just danced with him. She could easily just stay like this forever, in the arms of the man she was pure in love with.

"You know we never did get to finish what we started in the bedroom, and for that I deeply regret we were interrupted like we were," Robin said as Regina pulled back to look into his face. "What is it?"

"I want us to make love, but I would like to wait until all this is cleared up," Regina said as Robin started to say something, she put a finger over his lips to stop him. "I believe you, I believe in you. I just don't want this dark cloud hanging over us, waiting to strike at us again."

Robin saw the truth in her eyes, he nodded and started to speak, "I understand and I agree. We'll wait. But I would dearly love to hold you in my arms tonight as we go to sleep."

Regina smiled at him and said, "I would like nothing more." And with that she took his hand and led him to the bedroom, where they laid under the covers, Robin on his back with his left arm wrapped around Regina, her head was on his chest as her left arm was on his right, his fingers lightly caressing her forearm.

"I love you," Robin whispered.

"And I you," Regina replied back as they drifted off to sleep for the night. Both a little anxious on finding out what had exactly happened with Leopold.

And on an airplane bound for Las Vegas, a figure was sitting nervous in an airplane seat. It was taking all that person had not too loose it, but they also knew they couldn't let Robin Locksley take the fall for killing Leopold...not when they were the one responsible for doing so.

 _ **A/N-Next chapter will reveal who the true killer was, also why they did it. Any guesses?**_


	20. Chapter 21

_**A/N-I want to thank you all who read, review, follow and favorite this story. The response has been overwhelming and exciting to see you guys liking this. I hope you all continue to do so. I am also thinking of making a twitter ff account, where it would include sneaks of my story, maybe a fic of the week recommendation or such. Just an idea I want to throw out there if there was any interest in it.**_

 _ **Special note to Ciara for betaing this story!**_

The next day Regina and Robin spent the day in their hotel room, Robin was on the phone with his business partners back in New York while Regina had just finished talking to her assistant about her showing of her fall collection in Paris next month. She walked over to the window and looked out, looking at nothing in particular.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she jumped upon feeling Robin's arms encircling her around the waist. "Sorry, about that." Robin said as he pulled her closer to him. He kissed the side of her neck and he literally could feel the tension that had built up there.

"Regina?" Robin said as he turned her into his arms, so that he could look down into her face.

"I'm sorry, all this is my fault," Regina said as she tried to walk around him, but Robin was not letting her go that easy.

"How is any of this your fault?" Robin asked.

Regina sighed before continuing, "If I hadn't answered that door without seeing who it was-" Robin put a finger over her lips to stop her.

"He barged into the hotel room, Regina. That makes him in the fault, not you," Robin said.

Regina shook her head, "And if I had done something about him years ago, this wouldn't be happening now."

"Regina, what do you mean years ago? Has he tried something with you before?" Robin asked. He hated that this was even being brought up, for fear it could trigger something with her.

Regina lowered her gaze from him, but Robin had to know what she meant. "Regina?"

"He used to have a thing for my mother, then when I got older he used to come around the house. Even when he knew my mother was gone, he always had this look in his eyes," Regina said as she remembered the way he looked at her.

"Did he try to touch you?" Robin hated asking this. And judging from the way that Regina's eyes shot up to his, he knew the answer.

"He 'accidentally' would find a way to, I brushed it off for too long. I should have done something then," Regina said as she tried once again to move away.

"Regina," Robin said her name softly, he opened his arms and she slowly walked into them. "Nothing you did was your fault, the blame lies on him, and him alone."

Regina nodded her head once, twice, and then Robin took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes, looked into her soul. "Nothing you did was on you. You have nothing to feel guilty about. The man was a monster, plain and simple. I won't lie to you, I did threaten him if he ever came near you again."

"Robin," Regina said as she turned her head lightly.

"I love you, Regina. Every aspect of you, I think I fell in love with you the moment you opened your mouth and started to speak to me. You didn't even know it was me, but I heard every word, I could feel every emotion going through you," Robin said as he kissed her lips gently before pulling back to look into her eyes again. "And then when you touched your lips to mine, I knew then, I had to get to know you. I had to get to know this treasure that I held in my arms."

Regina smiled as she said,"Even though I thought you were another man?" She tried to say it lightly, and Robin knew what she was getting at.

"Yes, even then. I knew I would get you to fall in love with me, eventually," Robin said confidently.

"Oh really?" Regina asked as Robin raised his eyebrows. "And how did you figure that?"

"It's simple, when my soul heard your voice, it awakened something. A feeling that you were what I had been waiting on my whole life," Robin said as Regina's heart melted just a little bit more this man. "That and the fact, you're the only woman who has even given me the bird."

Regina started to laugh and Robin joined her, he put a hand on the right side of her face, cupping her cheek and her hair in the process. "I started dreaming of you that very night."

"Oh yes, the handcuffs part," Regina reminded him of that.

"I'd be lying if I didn't deny that I dreamed of that with you," Robin said. "But I also dreamed of you in other ways, of being by your side forever, of sharing every joy, every sorrow, every moment of life together as one."

If she wasn't in his arms right now, Regina knew she would be a huge puddle of goo. He always knew the right things to say to her, that made her fall more in love with him. If that was possible.

"When I look into your eyes, I see my future," Regina admitted.

He kissed her again, this time with a bit more urgency. "You're so beautiful," he murmured. "Everything I ever dreamed of."

His lips found her cheek, her chin, her neck and every kiss, every nibble robbed her of balance and breath. She was sure her legs would give out sure her strength would fail her under his tender onslaught, and just when she was convinced she'd crumple to the floor, he scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

"In my heart," he vowed, settling her against the pillows and himself, "you're my wife already."

Regina's breath caught.

"After our wedding it will be legal," he said, stretching out alongside her. "blessed by the court and all our friends and family who shall be there."

Regina reached up and touched his face. "I love you," she whispered. "I have loved you from the moment you kissed me. I think I loved you before I even knew you."

He leaned down to kiss her anew, but she stopped him with a breathy,"No, wait!"

He paused, mere inches from her lips.

"At the wedding," she said, her voice uncharacteristically shaky, "even before I knew you, I felt you. Anticipation. Magic. There was something in the air. And when I turned around, you were always there, it was as if you had been waiting for me and I knew you that you were the reason I'd arrived in the bathroom with you when I did."

Something wet hit her cheek. A single tear, fallen from Robin's eye.

"You are the reason I exist," she said softly, "the very reason I was born."

He opened his mouth, and for a moment she was certain he would say something, but the only sound that emerged was a rough, halting noise, and she realized that he was overcome, and he could not speak.

She was undone.

Robin kissed her again, trying to show in deeds what he could not say in words. He hadn't thought he could love her any more than he did just five seconds earlier, but when she'd said...when she'd told him...

His heart had grown, and he'd thought it might burst.

"Oh, Regina," he groaned, her name the only word he could manage to say right now.

"Robin, I want to make love with you, but I know we need to put all this behind us first," Regina said as she tried to gather her thoughts. "It's just so hard."

Robin chuckled as he took her hand and placed it on his very hard member. "Yes, it is very hard." Robin groaned as Regina stroked him a few times through his pants. Gods! He wanted to rip their clothes off and make love to her right now more than anything. But he damn well wanted nothing hanging over their heads to put a damper on that. Soon, though they would be able to give into their love for one another. As soon as this mess was over, he was going to take her on a trip with him and well, they would stay in another hotel room for many, many days.

Once they were there he planned on spending lots of time in bed with her. Making love to and with her. His body and heart ached to be with her. He knew when the time came he would have to hold his body in check, it had been awhile since he had been with anyone. And Regina was everything he ever could have wanted in a woman, in a wife. Which reminded him, he needed to start looking at rings. He wanted it to be special, something that would always remind her of his love for her. And it was going to be a forever commitment, for once they were married he planned on staying married to her for the rest of his life. For doing everything he could to make her happy, every day of her life.

Gods! Her hands were like magic, she was continuing to stroke him, and he let out gasp as her hand snuck inside his pants, touching his flesh. "Regina, if you continue this I'm going to cum."

Regina smiled like the devil, "But that's what I want you to do."

Robin chuckled as he then said,"Well then, seems like it's only fitting I do what I want as well." And with that his hands were inside her pants, her panties, on her! He started to lightly touch her clit, moving his thumb over the tiny nub, making Regina start to moan and open her legs for him to gain further access as she continued to tug on his member.

Robin moaned as she ran her thumb over the tip of him, he could feel his precum come out and onto her fingers as she ran it over his tip, around his tip, over and over. He was going to cum any second, but he wanted her with him when he did so. He then inserted two fingers in her as he could feel how wet she was already.

"Robin...I ache," Regina moaned out as her head was thrown back into the pillows.

"I know, and I'm going to satisfy that ache. I can't wait to have you beneath me, on top of me and you on your knees as I satisfy us both," Robin said as he could feel her start to clench around him, signaling to him she was about to have an orgasm.

"Regina, faster," Robin said as she started to pull on him faster, he could feel himself start to cum and pumped her with his fingers faster and pressed down hard on her clit as they both started to cum, Robin leaned down and captured her moan in his kiss as they both groaned out their orgasms. Robin pulled back and looked down into her satisfied eyes.

"You are simply amazing," Robin whispered.

"Well, I had a pretty good teacher," Regina said back causing Robin to smile.

"I think I have a pretty good student," Robin said. "One I won't mind teaching a lot more to."

"I'm very eager to learn," Regina said. "Especially the handcuffs one."

"When we've been intimate for awhile, we will definitely share that experience," Robin promised her. "That is if your entirely comfortable with it."

"Hmm, let me think...a gorgeous man cuffed and mine to take control of?" Regina said as she looked at him with a smile. "I think I can handle that."

"I do believe I have awakened a sleeping giant," Robin said.

"Any complaints?" Regina asked.

"None at all," Robin said as he leaned down to kiss her.

The next morning, Robin was woken up early the next morning by Regina's phone ringing, he saw her grab her phone and put it to her ear immediately. He knew it had to be something big for a phone call like this.

"Hello?" Regina asked with sleep heavy in her voice. "Graham, wait a minute...slow down." Regina sat up in the bed and she could feel Robin looking at her. She could feel his concern and worry.

"Regina?" Robin whispered to her.

"What do you mean, she's there? Why would she be at the police station?" Regina literally shouted into the phone. "Graham, we'll be right there." Regina ended the phone call and started to get out of the bed.

"Regina, what's going on?" Robin asked as he started to get dressed as he could see she was as well.

"We have to get to the police station now," Regina said as she threw on the last of her outfit and was heading towards the door.

"Regina, wait! Who was that on the phone?" Robin asked as they got on the elevator.

"It was Graham, my mother is at the station," Regina said.

In no time they were at the police station, where Regina was told that her mother was being interviewed about the murder of Leopold.

"My mother? She wouldn't do that," Regina said to Graham.

"Regina, I need you to sit down," Graham said as he made Regina sit down, Robin at her side.

"Your mother said she went to visit Leopold, she told me how she found out how he had tried to attack you," Graham said.

"What? How?" Regina asked as she then looked over to Robin.

"I didn't tell her, I swear to you," Robin said as he took her hand in his.

"So what happened with my mother and Leopold?" Regina asked.

"She claimed she got into a heated argument with Leopold about how he approached you at Daniel's wedding, but he thought she was there for what happened in the hotel room with you," Graham said.

"Then what happened?" Regina asked.

"She said she hit him in the back of the head with a metal object after hearing him say he had attacked you, knocking him out," Graham said. "She said he was alive when she left him."

"But did the blow killed him?" Regina asked.

"No, Leopold didn't die from the head wound, he died from a gunshot," Graham said.

"A gunshot? But who then?" Regina asked.

"The person who claims they killed him, her name is Sapphire Superior," Graham said as he looked at Regina who looked back at him as the name meant nothing to her.

"She's his mistress. She claims she was there in the cabin when your mother came by, she heard him brag how he almost had you and it sent her into a jealous rage," Graham said.

"She killed him?" Regina asked, stunned by all this news.

"Yes. She's making a full confession, your mother is finishing her statement as well," Graham said.

"Will Mrs. Mills have any charges filed against her?" Robin asked.

"At the moment no, the DA is only interested in bringing the killer to justice," Graham said. He took Regina's hand and squeezed it lightly. "Your mother should be brought out in just a little bit. Can I get you anything?"

Regina just shook her head, Graham looked to Robin who just nodded as Graham left.

"Regina?" Robin said as he put a hand under her chin to make her look at him.

"We'll get through this together. I'm here to help in any way I can," Robin promised her.

Regina was about to speak when she caught her mother heading their way, she quickly stood up. "Mother,"

"Regina, darling. I'm so sorry all this happened," Cora said as she took her daughter into her arms. "I want you to know how much I love you. I know I have not always been the best mother for you, but I truly love you."

Regina teared up as this was one of the first times, as an adult her mother had said this to her. "I know you do. And I love you too, but why did you go to him mother?"

"He approached you at the wedding, and I was trying to warn him off. I could see how this one," Cora looked at Robin and then back at her daughter before continuing, "was very much invested in you and I could see the spark in your eyes as well. I had no idea he had tried to force himself on you in that hotel. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just wanted it to go away," Regina said.

"And now it will, but Regina you have to promise me if anything like that should ever happen again, you are to tell me," Cora said.

"I will, I promise," Regina said as the two women hugged. After another hour at the station, they all left. Cora flew back to her home and Robin and Regina went back to their hotel room.

Once they entered, Regina walked over to the window to look out over the city. She closed her eyes as she felt his hands on her shoulders, trying to ease the tension that had built up there.

"Why don't you go lay down for awhile? I have some phone calls to make," Robin suggested, Regina smiled and turned around to kiss his cheek, running a hand over his face lightly before heading to the bedroom. She pulled the covers back and laid down, a few moments later she was asleep. Robin checked on her a few minutes later, he looked down at her sleeping form, very grateful to have her in his life. He quietly left the room.

When he entered the other room, Robin was on the phone with his assistant back in New York, he knew he had to go back soon, and he planned on asking Regina to come with him. He also had a ring designer based here in Las Vegas to come by. Just then he heard a knock on the door, he quickly went to it and opened it to reveal the man. They discussed what Robin wanted for this very special ring he would one day give to Regina, one day very soon. The man promised to get the ring done very quickly, then he showed the man out. After also making a quick call to his parents, his mother in particular who was wanting to see her son very soon.

"I promise Mum, I'll be coming home soon," Robin said.

"And what about me some grandchildren?" His mother asked, the topics always on her mind.

"I'm working on that, Mum," Robin said, knowing what was to come.

"Oh? Do tell me all about her, Robin," His mother said, her voice very excited.

"Her name is Regina, oh Mum, she's smart, has a wonderful personality, a good temper, that keeps me on my toes," Robin said as he thought of how she always made him wonder what she would do next.

"All very good traits, so what does she do?" His mother asked.

"She's a clothing designer, she's beautiful down to her little scar on her lip," Robin said fondly.

"Sounds like someone is very smitten," His mother said. "So when is the wedding?"

Robin chuckled at his mother's sound of happiness. "Soon, very soon."

"Soon? And is there a reason for it being very soon?" His mother asked, excited.

"No, she's not pregnant Mum. But we do want a family soon," Robin said as he thought of a little girl like Regina, or a little boy like her as well.

"I like her already. When are we going to meet her?" His mother asked.

"When I come visit, I'll ask her to come with me to meet you and Dad," Robin said. "How is Dad?"

"He's fine. Enough about him, tell me more about our Regina," His mother said.

Robin let out a good laugh at his mother, "She's very sweet, kind, always thinking of others first before herself."

"Where did you meet her?" His mother asked, he paused because he was not going to tell his mother how, or more importantly where they met but he did answer it in a way that he could.

"I met her at Daniel's wedding. She's an old ex of his," Robin said.

"An ex?" His mother asked.

"Her sister was marrying Daniel," Robin explained.

"And she was alright with that?" His mother asked.

"Well, let's just say...I convinced her. She fought against what was between us, but eventually she couldn't resist my charm," Robin said.

"Robin, bring her here soon. I'm dying to meet the woman who finally managed to capture my wayward son's heart," His mother said.

"I will Mum, I'll be in touch very soon," Robin said as he ended his phone call with his Mother after a few more minutes, promising again to bring Regina with him to visit.

Robin made a few more phone calls, and after awhile he went to check on Regina, he entered the room to find a still sleeping Regina in the bed. He smiled as he looked down at her, he took off his shoes and slid into bed with her, he laid behind her, putting his right arm around her middle, his head on her shoulder, kissing her bare shoulder as he did so. He smiled as she sighed in her sleep and moved back into his embrace more. She was so precious to him. He closed his eyes as he too drifted off to sleep.

Later that night as they were enjoying dinner, Robin decided to bring up the topic of taking inviting her to stay with him in New York.

"If I do, I can't stay very long. I'm preparing for the show in London," Regina said.

"Any time I can spend with you is a blessing," Robin said, causing her to smile. "Which brings me to another topic, I spoke with my Mum earlier about coming back to Ireland for a visit and I was hoping you would like to come along with me."

"I'd love to meet your parents," Regina said. She was excited and a tad nervous to meet his parents.

"Excellent, and I should warn you, my Mum is very excited to meet you," Robin said.

"What have you been telling her about me?" Regina said raising an eyebrow at him in a teasing manner.

"Oh just how you want to jump her son's bones and give my lots of babies," Robin said with a wink.

Regina smiled and chuckled lightly before saying anything,"Well that may be very true."

"I also would like you to take a trip with me to France, Paris in particular before we head to Ireland, if you wouldn't mind," Robin said. He had big plans for them if she wanted to go.

"Paris? Hmm...let me think for a moment...a beautiful city...a handsome, sexy man to share it with...decisions, decisions," Regina said as she tapped her chin with her index finger as if she was truly trying to decide.

"Regina," Robin said playfully. Gods! He loved her so much.

"Are you kidding? Yes of course I would love to go with you," Regina said. She hoped in her mind that when they were alone there that they would take their relationship a huge step further. And judging from the look in Robin's eyes, it was on his mind as well.

"Great, so can you leave tomorrow for New York?" Robin asked.

"Yes, but I'll have to stay in touch with my assistant a lot, the showing is coming up soon. And speaking of traveling...would you like to come to London with me?" Regina asked.

"Hmm...let me think...a rich city...a beautiful, intoxicating woman to spend with...hmmm I don't know..."Robin said as Regina took a strawberry and threw it at him, which he caught with his mouth, sucking the tip like he would her nipple, tracing the tip with his tongue. "I would love to go with you."

"So New York, then Paris, then Ireland, plus we might have one more stop before returning," Robin said.

"Where else are we going?" Regina asked.

"It's a surprise," Robin said as he thought in his mind that before they returned, their relationship would be on another level of intimacy.

Plus someone should have a ring on a certain finger if his plans went according to plan...

 _ **A/N-Okay so the killer was the blue fairy, if you were wondering about that name. I couldn't call her that so I came up with the closest thing to it I could. I originally was going to make Cora the killer, had hinted at it in chapter 16, in the conversation between Robin and Cora. So a special note to-outlawqueenbey44 for picking up on that one. And as far as when Robin and Regina get uh a little busy? I promise it's very soon, I know it's been a slow burn but I promise I will make up for it. And I know I sorta rushed the murder reveal but, well, honestly I'm ready for the smut lol.**_


	21. Chapter 22

_**(A/N-Thanks again for all the reviews, and the messages. They mean so much to me. I can't help but laugh at myself as I think how this story, began as a one shot has turned into over 20 chapters and I still have tons more to go. It also pleases me very much how many of you are enjoying this story, without you guys wanting it I never would have kept writing it. So give yourselves a clap...still going on I see lol...okay enough lol. Just a fair warning the smut level is going to pick up a notch, but not full force just yet. I know, I know. I promise you the next chapter is the one you've been waiting for. Anybody still with me or did you stop after the third word? Onto the story!**_

 _ **A/N-Special thanks to Ciara for betaing this story, even if I couldn't wait and sent this one a little early but I couldn't wait after a phone call scene in this story...)**_

The next day they flew to New York on Robin's private jet, Robin was on the phone pretty much the whole way there with his business partners, but he kept a hand on Regina's thigh for the duration of the flight. She got up once to go to the bathroom and when she returned she boldly sat down on his lap, his arms wrapped around her waist reflectively.

"Dare to join the mile high club?" Regina asked with a devilish smile on her face. Then a thought struck her. "Or are you already a member?" She hated to think of him with someone else, another woman like this, but she wasn't a virgin and neither was he.

"Why Ms. Mills, I will be honored to join this club with you one day," Robin said as he shut off his phone quickly. "And just for the record, I'm not a member, yet. But I hope to become one with you one day."

"When?" Regina asked.

"Soon, once we've made love a few times and your body becomes more used to mine, then we'll experience everything together, I promise you," Robin said, a promise to her and himself. He couldn't wait to experience every aspect with her, the relationship going to a more physical level as well as an emotional level. Making love, not just having sex, that was just a journey for release, while that was some aspect of the physical side of it, making love was on another level. Making love was not just their bodies connecting, but their souls, their hearts.

"I can't wait," Regina said as she settled into his lap, with him keeping his arm around her waist while he finished working. He would nibble on the inside of her wrist, her hand, her forearm.

Another hour passed before they were landing, once inside his waiting car they made their way to Robin's house. It was grand, and very expensive on the inside and outside. Robin carried their bags up to his bedroom, Regina following him all the way up the stairs.

"You can sleep with me in my bed if you like," Robin said as he entered his bedroom, it was decorated black and white. Until Regina came into his life his life was void of any color, but now with her in it, there was this light she had brought into his life.

"I think I'd like the room to myself," Regina said causing Robin to stop unpacking his clothes, he looked at her.

He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "If that is what you want." Robin respected her enough that if she wanted the bedroom to herself, then that is what it would be.

Regina started laughing as she took his hands in hers and started to speak, "I'm kidding, I want you with me. I sleep better with you near me."

"Ah I see, I've been reduced to a soft pillow," Robin said jokingly.

"The only thing soft about you is your heart," Regina said.

"And yours," Robin said as he laced his fingers into her tousled black hair. Regina looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes with a heart beating like a drum. He looked down at her with shouldering blue eyes and butterflies leapt in her tummy and her mouth ran dry.

A smile tugged at her lush lips, Regina leaned into his embrace, his arms tight around her as if he was keeping her safe from the cruel world. Regina leaned into his powerful body in an attitude of complete trust, knowing that he loved her, truly loved him. And also acknowledging her love for him. Also loving the fact that he found it hard to keep his hands off her as she did him. She was deliriously happy in this relationship with Robin. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Robin purred, pressing his mouth hungrily to the base of her throat and making her shiver against him. Just then his phone rung and he groaned as he went to go answer it, while Regina went to freshen up in the bathroom. She was just coming out of the bathroom when he was ending his phone call.

"Damnit," he murmured.

"Something wrong?" Regina asked as she walked up to him.

"I have to fly to Dallas for a meeting tomorrow morning," Robin answered as he looked into her face. "Do you want to come with me?"

"I really need to have a meeting with my assistant," Regina said, she wanted to be with him, but knew she had let work go for too long. "When do you leave?"

"Tonight, I have to turn right around and head back to the airport," Robin said as he brought her into contact with his body. "I'm going to miss you."

"No you won't," Regina said into his shoulder. He pulled back to look down into her face. "You'll be back before you can."

"I'll have you know, I miss you already and I haven't even left yet," Robin said as he hugged her tightly to him for a few moments longer, he loved this woman so much. He couldn't wait to spend his life with her, share every moment with her. After a while he started to pack again.

"You want me to ride with you?" Regina asked as Robin turned and gave her a very sexy grin. She shook her head as she knew where he was going with that statement. "To the airport."

"You're tired, why don't you stay here and rest? Make yourself at home, order in if you want. I have accounts marked in the book by the phone, charge whatever you want," Robin said as he walked up to give her a quick kiss before going back to his packing.

"Will you call me when you get there?" Regina asked.

Robin loved the way she was always thinking of him, worried for him. "Of course. I'll call you so much, you'll tell me to stop calling you."

"I'll never get tired of that," Regina admitted as Robin finished packing and came back over to her.

"This from the woman who was never going to have to see me again after the wedding if I remember your words to me," Robin reminded her.

"You would have to bring that up," Regina said. Still a little amazed about how they began and how they were now. She also admitted that there was always something there from the very beginning.

"I'm only teasing you, now walk me to the door so I can tell you a proper goodbye," Robin said as he took one of her hands in his, and his suitcase in the other. They headed downstairs and he walked out and gave his suitcase to his driver. He then walked back over to Regina and took her in his arms. "I'll be back tomorrow night, I promise you."

"You better," Regina said as she moved her hands from his back, down to his hips and then boldly grabbed his butt with both hands, causing him to jerk slightly.

"Well, someone is grab handy," Robin said smiling down at her. He took her mouth with desperation and rough need, swiping at her trembling mouth with his tongue, not wanting to leave her but knowing he had to. "Don't go falling in love with another man while I'm away."

Regina laughed through a few tears in her eyes, she knew it was silly to be sad right now. He would return tomorrow to her. "No worries on that front. All I need is the love you give, all I ever need for another day, and all I ever knew. Only you."

Robin's heart was so full of love with her words that she was saying to him. "When I get back, we're leaving for Paris, where I'm going to snog you good and proper."

Regina knew what he was saying, what his words truly meant. She was ready to take that next step with him, hopefully not interrupted again. "For the record...I can't wait to be snogged by you."

Robin chuckled as he smiled and said. "Every time you look at me, all I can think about is being inside you. Every time you lashed out at me before, all I could think about was kissing your mouth, your body. Nothing in my past has made me as hungry or desperate as you have, Regina." Robin ran his hands then over the taut line of her back to her rounded buttocks, cupping them softly in his hands.

"Hurry home," Regina said as Robin kissed her lips gently before walking to get into the car. He watched her from inside the car until he could no longer see her. Damn this meeting, he wanted to be with her, in every way, but Paris would have to be the place for them. Then home to meet his family, his mother in particular. In an hour he was back in the air heading for Dallas, but his heart and his soul was back in New York, his house in particular.

Later that night as Regina was laying in Robin's bed, his scent all around her, she was watching TV when her phone rung. It was Robin!

"Hello," Regina said with a smile on her face.

"Hello, sweetheart. Do you miss me?" Robin asked.

"Very much so. And you?" Regina asked.

"Miss the love of my life? Uh yes!" Robin said. Regina smiled at that and chuckled. "What are you doing?"

"Hmm, I'm laying in a particular man's bed right now," Regina said.

"Oh? Prove it," Robin said.

"Let me turn on my laptop," Regina said as she went to get it and a few seconds later, they were skyping.

"Mmm, lucky bed, and lucky shirt," Robin said as he looked at Regina sitting on his bed, in one of his dress shirts.

"What can I say, when you got it you got it," Regina said. She looked at him sitting on his hotel bed, his chest bare.

"Oh, and you definitely got it," Robin said. "I miss you."

"No more than I have missed you," Regina said as one of her hands went south, she stopped herself but Robin saw the movement.

"Why, Ms. Mills, whatever are you doing?" Robin asked as his hand started to go south. He moved a little to reveal...that he was fully naked! He was also fully aroused!

"Is that for me?" Regina asked with a smile.

"Mmmhmm, all for you, aching for you," Robin said.

"Well, let's take care of that," Regina said as she started to unbutton his shirt, showing him her naked form as she removed it from herself.

"I've never envied my bed until this particular moment," Robin said as he grabbed himself as Regina started to touch herself with one hand while the other started to palm her breast. Robin was touching himself and getting more and more turned on watching her part her legs and play with herself. For a woman who claimed she wasn't good at sex, damn that other man who had made her think that, she was a vixen. He was cocky with his thinking that he had awakened her sexuality, he took great pleasure in doing so.

She pinched and pulled at her nipple as she played with her clit with the other. She could see on the laptop Robin jerking himself, faster and faster. She couldn't wait until the day, she would be under him, on top of him riding him to a screaming orgasm. She felt an inner pleasure that she was responsible for him being like this. She then started to use her fingers, first one then two in her. Pumping them in and out as she yearned him to do so.

A few moments later, Regina began sobbing and moaning louder and begging Robin to make her cum for him. Robin was a mass of pleasure himself as he knew he was not going to last long. Gods! How he wanted to be home with her right now more than anything.

"Regina...I'm going to..."Robin moaned out as he could feel his orgasm start.

"Me...Too..." Regina screamed his name as she shattered into a million shards, her hips bucking upward, her lower belly spasming violently. She heard him coming as well, her name on his lips as he did so, moaning out his own orgasm. He jerked himself hard as he came in his hand, he wanted to be inside her when he did the next time. He knew he would have to wear a condom, he didn't want to get her pregnant too soon. He also knew it would not be as pleasurable for him, but he hoped it would be for her. He wanted to make her have orgasm after orgasm. He wanted her love forever and he wanted her to always be wanting him. He would make that good for her.

"That was..."Regina was trying to find the right word.

"Orgasmic," Robin suggested, causing them both to laugh softly.

"I wished you were here, now," Regina said as she pulled his shirt back on her form, but leaving the buttons open, it was just simply embracing her form.

"No more than I do, I'm going to miss sleeping with you tonight," Robin said. "Holding you against my body as you just simply...sleep."

"And I'm going to miss your arms around me, your breath on my body, your smell," Regina said.

"Soon, we're going to experience everything together, no interruptions," Robin swore to her.

"I love you," Regina said as she kissed two fingers and put them against the computer screen at his mouth.

"And I love you more," Robin said as he did the same. "Get some sleep milady, you're going to need your strength very soon."

"Looking forward to it," Regina said as they finished their skyping session and Regina shut off her computer and laid down in the bed, completely relaxed, but missing Robin all the same. Her dreams that night were filled of Robin, the man she had been waiting for but had not known that she was.

In Dallas, Robin was just getting out of the shower, and he was sitting on the edge of his bed. Closing his eyes he thought of Regina, careful there Robin or you'll be getting hard again he thought with a smile. He couldn't wait to make her his wife. He had spoken with the ring designer and he would have it ready for him in a manner of days, Robin would stay in touch with him to let him know where to ship it to, since they would be traveling for the next few weeks. Robin knew exactly where he was going to propose to her, it was a special spot he had liked upon reading all about it.

"Regina Locksley, I like the sound of that," Robin said as he started to get ready to go to bed. His thoughts were of a dark haired beauty, as they always were.

At six the next morning, Regina was awoken to the sound of Robin's house phone ringing. She didn't know whether or not to answer it or not, not wanting something to be wrong and him needing to know who called, she quickly answered the phone.

"Hello?" Regina asked.

"Who is this? Where is Robin?" A female voice asked.

"Who is calling?" Regina asked.

"I'm Kathleen, now where is Robin?" Kathleen asked.

Regina was getting jealous that some strange woman was calling Robin, at such an early hour too. Was this an ex-girlfriend? Ex lover? Regina knew Robin loved her, but this was making her irritated. "For your information, _Kathleen_ , Robin is in the shower. Poor thing is so worn out from our sex marathon last night, and this morning that I had to let him get refreshed so we could go again. This house has so many rooms and we only christened the first floor rooms. And the things he can do with his tongue..." There! That ought to have done it. Now Robin's ex should get the drift.

"Is this Regina?" Kathleen asked.

"How do you know my name?" Regina asked, getting a bad feeling.

"Robin has told me so much about you, I can't wait to meet you, especially now," Kathleen said with humor in her voice.

"He did? Who are you?" Regina asked again. Why would Robin tell his ex about her? And when did he tell her? And why would she want to meet her?

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself properly. I'm Kathleen, Kathleen Locksley, Robin's mother," Kathleen said.

Regina shut her eyes and groaned, way to go Mills, Regina thought. Great way to start a conversation with his mother, her potential mother in law one day. "I'm so sorry, I thought you were...that is...we didn't...he's not here...I'm-" Regina just stopped while she was ahead. She just wanted to pull the covers over her head and die.

"Regina, its fine. I like this protective side of you for my son. You know what you want, and is not going to let another woman get between you and Robin. I think you are going to be just the perfect match for him, to keep him on his toes," Kathleen said, wanting to reassure the younger woman, and future daughter in law, and more importantly, future mother of her grandchildren.

"Mrs. Locksley, I'm so sorry," Regina said.

"Regina, its Kathleen. And you have nothing to apologize for," Kathleen said. Regina let out a deep breath she had been holding for the last minute. "Actually I truly hope that you two were doing those activities, that way I can get my Grandchildren one day soon."

Regina blushed the deepest shade of red possible, as she remembered what she had said in a fit of jealously, "Mrs. Locks-, Kathleen, we didn't do all those things I said we did. Robin had to fly to Dallas for an emergency meeting, but he should be back later this evening."

"Oh? That's a shame then. Not his meeting, but you two not doing those activities," Kathleen said jokingly. "I'm sorry Regina, I've been waiting for my son to meet someone like you for such a long time, and I had almost given up. He's never had someone like you in his life before and now I know why. You were the one he has been waiting for. We can't wait to meet you, my husband Brady and myself."

"I look forward to meeting you both very soon, we've got a trip to Paris planned then we're coming to Ireland," Regina said.

"Ah, my son is a true romantic, a dying breed. You two enjoy Paris, and each other, Regina," Kathleen said, and Regina knew exactly what she meant by those words.

They talked a few more moments before Kathleen had to leave, but only with a promise to take good care of her son. Regina assured her she would. They then said their goodbyes and Regina laid in Robin's bed a few more minutes before she finally got out of bed and took a shower, grabbing a new set of clothes she hurried downstairs, intending to go into the city for a few items she needed, when she remembered she didn't have a car, but Robin had told her to use any of his. What had he meant by any?

She found out moments later as she entered his garage to see a wide array of cars, SUV, and Hummer there. She took one of the smaller sports cars and headed into the city, to Victoria Secret's to pick up some things for their trip to Paris, she also hit one more store before heading back home, to Robin's home.

A few hours later, she was done going over the finer details for her London showing with her assistant. She then went upstairs to Robin's bedroom and was pulling out a few items she had bought for herself, well for Robin if she was being honest. The nightie was basically see through, something she knew he would enjoy, enjoy removing it from her. She then went to the other bag and pulled out the items. Edible panties, a pair of handcuffs, and a few special condoms for their trip. Regina wasn't sure if she should bring this with them just yet, maybe when they returned?

She put them back in the bag, and grabbed the remote control and was flipping through the channels, she settled on one but was bored a few moments later, and she thought to take a quick shower than watch Netflix. She came back after her shower into the room, clad only in one of Robin's dress shirt. She sat down on the bed, hitting the remote with her leg as she did so, changing the channel in the process. Regina looked up to see...porn!

A woman was on her knees, being taken by a man who was pounding into her pretty fast and deep. The woman seemed to be enjoying herself as she was moaning and groaning for more from her partner. Regina watched, she had seen porn before but not with her sexuality awakened like never before. Before she had just watched it with not a care in the world, but now she pictured herself as the woman on her knees, with Robin behind her. She continued to watch, the man was increasing his speed as the camera zoomed in on a close of their bodies being connected. Regina somewhat envied the woman for being able to take such a pounding like that, but then again she probably had had over a hundred partners by now.

Regina moved back on the bed, taking the position like the woman on her knees. She watched as the woman was rubbing herself as the pounding continued. Regina moved her hand back and let it slip under her lace panties, rubbing herself as she continued to watch. It felt so good, she imagined it was Robin touching her, Robin behind her. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed her hands on herself, but wishing that Robin was here.

"Mmm...Robin," She moaned as the sensation was building slowly, but steady.

"Regina,"

Regina opened her eyes to find Robin standing in the doorway of his bedroom. He was clad in lounge pants and a plain t-shirt. Regina moved so quickly to turn the channel but Robin was faster, he put his hand on top of hers on the remote.

"Robin, what are you doing here?" Regina asked, clearly a little embarrassed.

"Wishing I had gotten home a few minutes early, what have you been doing?" Robin asked as he looked into her eyes, clearly glazed with desire, want.

"I...I...," Regina didn't know what to say. Robin smiled as he looked at her, then turned his head to the television as the woman in the porn let out a scream of pleasure as the man quickly followed suit, groaning out his own orgasm.

"I see you have been entertaining yourself," Robin said as he stood up and kicked off his shoes. He then got on the bed behind her, kneeling behind her as he did so. His hands rested on her shoulders as they slid downward.

"Robin, I can explain," Regina started to say.

"Shhhh," Robin whispered into her ear. "Just watch."

Regina turned her head to the television where another scene had started, again another couple were on their knees as they had sex.

"Is that how you want to make love?" Robin whispered close to her ear as his lips reached out and kissed the side of her neck as his hands reached her hips. "You want to be on your knees with me behind you?"

Regina was locked in a battle of not being able to speak and just wanting to scream. "Yes." Was all she got out in a whisper.

Robin moved backwards on his knees, but kept his hands on her hips, pulling her back with him as he did so. Once they were in the center of the bed, he put his hands on her back and moved her into position like the couple on the screen, only they were still clothed. She felt Robin move the shirt she was wearing up just a little so that her panty clad butt was visible to his eyes.

Robin moved his knees between her legs, opening her legs up wider for him to be between. Robin then moved his hands to her hips again as he then moved his hips to hers, pressing his groin into hers. Regina could feel his arousal through their clothes, he was pressing up against her, pulling her back into him as he pressed in. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

Robin grabbed her shirt clad breasts in his hands, cupping them as he continued to thrust up against her. His fingers teased, pulled, pinched at her nipples as he did so. Regina was so turned on, but she wanted, no needed more. She braced herself on one hand as the other moved back to her clit, as she was about to touch herself, she again felt Robin's hand on top of hers.

"Let me, it's been too long since I've touched you," Robin then moved his hand under her panties and groaned upon finding her so wet already. He then started to touch her, lightly at first but then his hand started moving faster, pressing hard on her clit as he increased the speed.

He was so hard already, gods he wanted nothing more than to take their clothes off and bury himself deep inside her. But he had to have patience, soon they would make love. He let out another groan as he pressed up into her, holding the position into her feeling her core, only his pants and her panties between them.

"Soon we'll be like this, you on your knees as I thrust hard and fast inside you," Robin said as he leaned over her back to whisper into her ear.

"Robin," She groaned softly. Her hips pressed closer to him, needing the friction as his hand had stilled.

"Open your eyes, watch how she takes it with glee. She wants it, he is giving it to her just like I will you," Robin said as their heads went to the scene on the television. There was another close up of their bodies connected. "That's going to be me, inside of you, filling you, stretching you so you'll take every inch of me inside of you. You'll enjoy that, I promise to make you enjoy it, crave it, want it, desire it, desire me always."

"Robin, please I need it," Regina begged as he moved his fingers to slip inside of her. He started to pump them fast and faster inside of her.

"I know what you need, and you're getting it. Let it overtake you, feel it building inside of you, till you just can't take it anymore, but you know you have to," Robin said as he knew she was close to her peak. He then pressed his thumb onto her clit as that movement sent her over the edge and he could feel her clench around his fingers. He felt the pulses start to ease around him, and he just let her feel his fingers inside of her, stretching her for what was to come in Paris. He felt her hips push back into him again.

"Robin, I want you to join me," Regina said as Robin removed his hand and put it back on her hips as he started to pump his hips up into her, he wouldn't last long as he was so close already.

"Fill me up, Robin, I need it," Regina said as he gripped her hips hard at her words as he came, fast and furious in his pants, his hips pumped hard up against hers, jerking several times as he came. Each contraction came another round of relief and pleasure as he came.

"Oh gods!" Robin moaned out as he finished. Regina leaned up, but still on her knees, as she turned her head to kiss his lips.

"I missed you," Regina said.

"I look forward to coming home to you like this often," Robin said.

"What? Me watching porn?" Regina asked playfully.

"No. You in our bed, with my shirt on, waiting for me," Robin said. Regina laughed softly. "And now, I need to take a shower. Join me?"

"Robin, if I do that, we both know what will happen," Regina said.

"I know, and I'm remembering that Paris is just a day away," Robin said as he got up from the bed. He put a hand out to her, "Watch me in the shower?"

Regina grabbed her lower lip with her teeth as she considered it, "Alright." She grinned as she put her hand in his and together they went to the bathroom. She sat on the vanity as he removed his clothes. His body was of perfection! He stood there without a stitch of clothes on and winked at her before he entered the shower.

"So anything happen while I was gone?" Robin asked as the water ran down his body.

Regina was in a stage of just enjoying the view as he started to soap his body down. She watched as the water landed on his chest, running down it, down his legs to the shower stall.

"Regina?" Robin called out to her, shaking her from her thoughts. "Now I wonder what is on your mind milady?"

"As if you don't already know," Regina said as Robin smiled at her.

"Did I get any calls while I was gone?" Robin asked.

His mother! Shit! How was she going to explain that one? "Uh your mother called."

"She did? Did she say what she wanted?" Robin asked.

Grandchildren, Regina thought. "Not much." God how was she ever going to face this woman? After all that she had said to her?

"Did you two get to talk a lot?" Robin asked. He wanted his mother to love her like he did. If he knew his mother, she probably grilled Regina on giving him children, or more importantly, giving Kathleen Locksley, grandchildren.

"Kinda," Regina said, wanting to change the subject immediately.

"Did something happen when she called?" Robin asked as he finished his shower and got out, he grabbed a towel and put it around his hips. He walked up to her and placed his hands on her knees. Was she nervous about meeting his family? He didn't want her to be, he wanted her at ease.

"No, she's a very nice lady. I did enjoy talking to her," Regina said, she did enjoy her talk with her, once she forgot what all she had said to her at the beginning.

"Don't be nervous about meeting her or my father, they are going to love you just like I already do," Robin said as he leaned down and kissed her lips. His hands then moved to his shirt she was wearing and started to unbutton it.

"Robin, if we don't stop, we won't stop," Regina said as her hands covered his.

Robin groaned as he knew she was right, "Be warned milady, that as soon as we are alone in our hotel room in Paris, I don't plan on us leaving it anytime soon."

"When do we leave?" Regina asked between kisses.

"First thing tomorrow," Robin said as he started to kiss the side of her neck, before making his way down her throat to where his shirt was covering her. He took a step closer to her and she opened her legs for him to be between automatically.

"Robin," Regina said as she could feel herself starting to get turned on again. "I need..."

"Mmm, I got what you need right here," Robin said.

"I really need," She whispered as he groaned against her skin at her words. "a shower." And with that, Robin's head lifted up and she moved around him and was in the shower before he could blink. He smiled as he leaned back against the vanity and enjoyed the view, the woman he loved in his shower, washing her body. He watched as the water cascaded off her body, envying the water being able to touch her constantly.

Robin thought to himself, come tomorrow in Paris, they would be in a shower together if it cost him everything he owned.

Next stop- ** _PARIS!(SMUT! SMUT! SMUT!)_**

 ** _(I promise the next chapter will have Robin and Regina becoming true lovers together. I'm not sure when I'll be updating that one as this following weekend I'm going out of town for a wedding in New Orleans but hopefully soon. I know it's been way overdue but when I started making this story more than a one shot(silly me lol) I knew I would make it a slow burn. To those who have stuck with me, I thank you and you're about to be heavily rewarded with smut. And I've gotten a few questions/comments about a jealous Robin, you haven't seen the last of a jealous Robin I promise... I'm also hoping to update another story I kinda got stuck on which is A Convenient Wife, hopefully later tonight.)_**


	22. Chapter 23

_**(A/N-Thanks again for all the reviews, and the messages. They mean so much to me. I can't express how much I appreciate it. Here is the chapter a lot of you have been asking about. I hope you enjoy it.)**_

 _ **A/N-Special thanks to Ciara for betaing this story)**_

Very early the next morning, Robin and Regina were at the airport leaving for Paris on Robin's jet. It was quite early still so Robin put Regina in the back of the jet, where a bedroom was, more importantly a bed. She was asleep within seconds, she had not slept much last night, her body had tossed and turned against his. Robin had woken up to make sure she was not in the hold of a nightmare because of Leopold, but she would soon settle back down and go back to sleep. When he had woken her up this morning, she went to take a shower and changed into lounge clothes. She had fallen asleep on the way to the airport, her head resting against his shoulder, completely secure in trust with him.

Robin had just looked down at her, her soft features were so serene in sleep now. She had given him her time, her love, and after their time in Paris, her body. He was not just in this to put a notch on his belt with her, the ring in his suitcase was going to be proof of that. He had gotten the ring on his way back from Dallas. It had cost him a pretty penny to order it and put a rush on it, but he wanted to marry Regina, and as soon as possible. He went over everything he had planned in his head for these next two weeks with her.

Their hotel was ready for them, it was the nicest and the most expensive one in the building. The Hotel Regina (fitting name he thought when he had been looking for hotels for them to stay at) was a five-star hotel surrounded by the main Parisian monuments: The Eiffel Tower, the Tuileries Garden, the Louvre Museum, the Grand Palais, the Trocadéro, the Invalides, the Orsay Museum… All places he planned on taking her.

He had thought at first to propose in Paris, but had changed his mind when reading about another place that he was going to be taking her. He knew she was aware that he planned on marrying her, but he didn't think she knew it would be this soon. Because as soon as his ring was on her finger, he had something very special in mind for them.

He also knew his Mother, and yes his Father would be over the moon once they met Regina. And evidently his Mother had already spoken with Regina, he could only imagine how that conversation had went, especially with one Kathleen Locksley.

He knew how much his Mother wanted grandchildren, and he had promised her that once he found the one, that he would give her those grandchildren. He looked down again at Regina's beautiful face, feeling very fortunate that he had found the one who would give him so much. Kathleen and Brady Locksley had only one living child, he had had an older sibling but his brother had died in infancy and a year before he was born, his parents had suffered a miscarriage. So when he came along, his parents had doted on him just a little. As far as how many children they would have, that would be up to Regina. He knew she wanted a child one day, maybe in a few months from now he would bring this topic back up, that is after they were married or just about to be. He would do everything in his power to make sure their son, or daughter was brought up in love, secure in his parents love for it, and secure in his parents love for one another.

He moved from the bedroom back into his seat and pulled out his cell phone, he quickly found the contact he was looking for and hit call. A few seconds later the person on the other end picked up.

"Robin, it's good to hear from you," Kathleen Locksley said as she answered the phone.

"Hello, Mum. How are you and Pop?" Robin asked.

"Just fine my dear heart. How are things with you and your lass?" Kathleen asked.

"For your information, Regina and I are on our way to Paris as we speak," Robin said, knowing what was to come.

"It's about time, Robin. She is truly such a darling lass," Kathleen said.

"What did you two talk about the other day while I was gone?" Robin asked as he suspected something had happened between the two most important women in his life.

"Brady, will you listen to what your son just said to me? He thinks I said something out of the ordinary to his lass," Kathleen said as just then Brady Locksley picked up the other house phone.

"That's because our son takes after his father," Brady said.

"You old man," Kathleen said.

"You old lady," Brady fired right back. Robin smirked as he listened to his parent's exchange. This was what he wanted with Regina. Someone who would always keep him on his toes.

"Now what did you say to Robin's lass?" Brady asked.

"Are you accusing me of saying something bad to her?" Kathleen asked her husband.

"This coming from the same woman who walked in on her son having sex with Willa McLam, and without blinking an eye told him he better be wearing a condom because you didn't want to share grandchildren with Marge McLam's daughter," Brady said.

"Well it's true, Marge was always sniffing after you when we were younger, I wasn't going to let her daughter have my son forever," Kathleen said.

Robin just shook his head as he listened to them go back and forth. He too was very thankful that he had been wearing a condom and that there were no repercussions on that one unfortunate event. God knows what his Mum would say if she happened to walk in on Regina and him.

"Mum! Focus!" Robin said as he got his Mum's attention. "What did you say to Regina?"

"Why do you think it's something _I_ said? Did you ever think it might be something the lovely lass said to me?" Kathleen said with a hint of something in her voice. He knew then something had been said, and from the sound of his Mum's voice, it was a very good thing for her.

"Okay then, what did Regina say to you then?" Robin asked.

"Now, Robin, I can't be telling you what was said between my future daughter in law and myself. I can't give all my secrets away. What would that make me if I did?" Kathleen asked.

"An ear hustler," Brady spoke up.

"Brady Locksley, you take that back or I'll-" Kathleen said.

"You'll what? Kick me out of your bed? You know you never could no matter what we were arguing about," Brady said.

"It's just because you have the biggest-" Kathleen was saying but was cut off by her son's "MUM!"

"I'm sorry, Robin, but it's the truth. Why do you think I married him?" Kathleen said.

"Because you love us both," Brady said.

"Back onto Regina," Robin said.

"Robin, son, we'll all talk about this when you bring her home with you. Now when exactly are you coming?" Kathleen asked, extremely anxious to meet the woman who captured her son's heart, plus those grandchildren she knew they would have one day.

"Mum, I know when to stop arguing with you," Robin said.

"It's just conversation, one I enjoyed a lot talking with Regina," Kathleen said.

"We should be in Ireland in about ten days, I'm going to romance Regina in Paris, then we have one other stop after leaving, then we will be on our way to Ireland," Robin said.

"Wait, where else are you going?" Kathleen asked.

"Now Mum, what kind of person would I be if I gave all my secrets away?" Robin asked, basically throwing his Mum's words back at her.

"And this is why I love you, you're just like me," Kathleen said.

"Heaven help Regina," Brady said, earning a chuckle from his son.

"Say goodbye to your father, Robin. I need to go set him straight," Kathleen said.

"Bye Pop," Robin said, knowing in about one minute these two would be lovebirds again.

He smiled as he ended the phone call, closing his eyes as he then felt two hands on his shoulders. "Mmm, I wonder who this might be."

"Someone who missed you," Regina said.

"I missed you," Robin said as he took her arms and pulled her around to sit in his lap. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, but I know I would have better with you with me," Regina said.

"Soon," Robin promised her, promising her to just sleep with her and to really _sleep_ with her.

"When we will be landing?" Regina asked.

"In a little over an hour," Robin said as his fingers stroked her legs.

"More than enough time to join a club right?" Regina asked, causing Robin to smile at her.

"I promise later on our journey over the next week or so, we'll both join that particular club. Just not our first time, which I want on a bed with you," Robin said as he took her lips in a kiss. Her hands cupped his face as the kiss deepened, her mouth opened and his tongue immediately sought hers, dueling with one another.

"Mmm, you're making this hard," Robin moaned against her mouth, wanting to give into the temptation she was offering.

"I thought that was the whole point," Regina said with a smile and a laugh.

"You do that quite well," Robin said, trying not to think about how hard he already was now. She had always turned him on with just the littlest things, her smile, and the look in her eyes, her lips.

A few hours later they finally landed and they quickly made their way to their hotel, it was now early evening in Paris and the lights were lit up in the beautiful city. They were driven to the hotel where they quickly checked in, next they made their way to their room, where it was a very spacious inside with two different bedrooms. Regina looked at him as he paid the bellhop for his assistance.

"Two bedrooms? Thinking we might wear out one?" Regina asked.

Robin smiled as he walked up to her, putting his hands on her waist as he drew her close to him. "Tonight, we're going to grab a bite to eat then go to bed, I want you well rested for tomorrow. And yes tonight, we're sleeping separately."

"Why?" Regina asked, surprised.

"Because it will make us yearn for the other even more tomorrow," Robin said. "And after tonight, we won't have to sleep separate unless circumstances prevent us from doing so."

"But I'm not tired," Regina protested.

"Regardless, it's late and we've been traveling the majority of this day," Robin said as he captured her chin in his hand as she started to protest again. "I can't have you falling asleep as we make love, it would damage my ego too much. Along with other parts of my body."

Regina smiled and laughed as she rolled her eyes at him. "Alright, but just for tonight."

That night they spent a peaceful, relaxing evening in their room, they enjoyed a very late dinner and were sipping on champagne as they relaxed against the couch, a warm fire was crackling in the fireplace to ward off the cool evening air, and they were looking out their hotel room windows at the Eiffel Tower.

Regina was in-between Robin's legs, laying back against his chest as she rested. Her mind was thinking of how they started and now they were like this, on the verge of making love for the first time. She also remembered their other first try and how that had ended.

"Thoughts?" Robin's voice was against her head, his lips right near her ear. She took a big deep breath and let it out in a sigh before talking.

"Just thinking how this all began, and how last time didn't go as planned," Regina answered.

"Nothing will interrupt us this time, I promise you," Robin said as he remembered how she had felt that night, how close they had been. "I've never been so glad to be in the wrong bathroom before."

Regina smirked as she laughed lightly, "I bet. You sure didn't mind the kiss I gave you."

"How could I? It took my breath away, and I knew then I couldn't wait to spend more time with you," Robin admitted as he kissed the side of her face, causing Regina to smile.

"Kissing me," Regina said.

"Guilty and then some," Robin said as they spent the awhile on the couch just holding the other before Robin stood and put his hand out to her.

"Let's go to bed," Robin said.

"Promise?" Regina asked with a smile as she took his hand.

"Soon," Robin said as he walked her to her room and took her lips in a deep kiss, pulling back every so much, he felt her nuzzle his nose with hers and he returned the favor.

"Good night, Robin," Regina said softly.

"Good night, my love," Robin said as she smiled and opened her door and going in, was pushing it closed as she looked at him smiling back at her, finally she closed it. She leaned up against it, as it had taken every bit of her not to pull him into her bedroom with her.

Robin on the other side was letting out a deep breath, starting to second guess his decision to not let them make love tonight, but he wanted tomorrow to be perfect for them. Tonight it would be him and a lonely bed, a bed that tomorrow night they would both be in.

"One more night, Robin. One more night," He said to himself as he headed to his lonely room this final night.

The next day they spent touring Paris, especially the Eiffel Tower, where they were acting like the in love couple that they were. They took pictures and even bought matching berets to wear.

They decided to eat a later lunch as they both had slept in, as neither had slept really well the night before without the other. Robin surprised her with a meal where they re-created that spaghetti scene in a cobblestone alleyway from Lady and the Tramp. He took her to the Rue du Faubourg Saint-Antoine, where there was a hidden passage at number 159. They sampled Fabrizio's homemade pasta and Italian dishes such as clam linguine and melt-in-your-mouth saffron risotto.

Regina was touched by the romantic idea of having this special moment with Robin, it was a little thing but was so sweet of him. They fed each other and took a strain of pasta and did the Lady and the Tramp scene, which ended with a kiss. As the evening hours started to blend into the city they made their way back to their hotel. Once in there Robin took her in his arms.

He took her chin in his hand and started to speak," It's been a wild, crazy ride, milady, but I think we've outridden the storm." He kissed her hungrily. "Come to me tonight, Regina," he whispered against her sweet lips. "Come to me and let me prove how much I love you."

Almost chastely, Regina returned his kiss, the pressure feather-soft against his mouth. Her tiny hand came up to touch his cheek in a tentative gesture that reinforced her love for this man who won her heart, her love, her everything. And tonight she would share everything with him, finally.

That evening a small blaze flickered in the fireplace, casting Robin's silhouette against the far wall of his bedroom, where he sat in an upholstered chair and gazed into the flames. His long legs were stretched out in front of him, almost to the grate, and his head rested on the chair's high back. He wore only lounge pants and no shirt, his feet were bare as he waited, waited, waited...

The silence of the lonely room, the emptiness of his lonely arms, the desolation of his empty bed oppressed him more last night than any other since their many nights spent in the bed together. The soft opening of the door was the first sound he heard. Robin rose from his chair and turned slowly, so as not to frighten her with his wild elation. He could feel his heartbeat thundering like the roar of a cannonade against his ribs.

Regina stood framed in the open doorway. Her hair was in loose curls that fell below her shoulders. She was clad in a silky chemise, which was loosely covered by a matching silk robe, and for a brief few seconds the soft light from the room outlined her slender body through the nearly transparent material. Then she closed the door behind her and stood as still as an elusive wood nymph. Her dark eyes were filled with love, desire, she felt every emotion running through her body. He looked at her small hands, clasped in front of her in wary uncertainty.

He waited, anchored to the spot, afraid to move lest she suspect the carnal desire that raged through every pore of his body. If she knew the effect she was having on him, as his groin grew taut and heavy with sexual need, she might disappear like the ethereal wraith she resembled.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" Robin asked as he walked up to her.

"No," She shook her head. "I'd rather just..." She looked at the bed behind him.

Robin frowned at her and crossed his arms over his chest. "Regina, this isn't a race, it's a marathon."

He lowered his arms and covered the few inches that were between them, stopping just short of touching her. He placed his large, warm palms on her bare lower arms, rubbing them in a soothing rhythm. "Relax. We're going to enjoy ourselves, for hours."

Regina let out a ragged breath she didn't realize she'd been holding in. As the air rushed from her lungs, so did the tension that had built up in every muscle. "You're right, I'm sorry. I'm just so-"

Robin's lips met hers in an instant, stealing the words from her mouth. His touch made all her worries disappear. She melted into his arms, pressing into the hard body she couldn't get out of her head. Especially when she felt the robe fall from her body, she didn't tense up. The glide of his tongue on the side of her neck, made her toes curl, made her whole body soften like butter.

He then straightened back up to look into her eyes, his hands moved to the tiny straps keeping her naked body from his hungry eyes. He put his fingers on the straps, and slowly started to move them to the side of her shoulders, till they were falling, falling, falling down her arms, to her waist, till it was on the floor at her feet. Robin's hungry gaze flickered over her breasts before he dipped his head to taste the flesh that made his blood heat to an almost unbearable degree.

He dipped his head and took her nipple in his mouth and started to suck on it, lightly at first then harder. Regina cried out and clutched at him to hold him close.

"So beautiful, so wet," Robin said as he continued to roll her nipple between his teeth. He then took her panties in his hands, sliding them down her legs, tossing them out of his way. Then he drew on her rhythmically, his fingers touching her everywhere. His fingers were along the folds of her most private place and she completely forgot what she was or what she wasn't. Nothing mattered except the delicious sensations he evoked as he continued to stroke her and pressed deep.

With her eyes blissfully closed, Regina was completely unprepared when Robin dropped to his knees before her. "Robin," she moaned out softly.

"Shhh," he whispered, lifting one of her thighs and draping it over his shoulder, opening her to him. "I need to taste you."

Lost in a rush of liquid heat Regina gripped his shoulders as his tongue licked at her. She wanted him closer to her. The wanton part of her won out and he rewarded her with long firm strokes of his tongue. "That's it, my love, let yourself go," His lips latched on to a part of her that made her body tighten with anticipation and she no longer knew where or who she was. Her body felt as if was being assaulted by a kaleidoscope of sensation it was stretching to reach. "You taste so good," he moaned between licks.

"Robin, Robin...I need..." She screamed as a pleasurable force ripped through her core, her body, holding her for one brief, paralyzing moment before tossing her into a maelstrom of pleasure that had her falling, falling...

"I've got you, I'll always have you," Robin said as he stood back up, holding onto her hips, as her body pressed against his.

Regina was still trying to recover, she could feel her own harsh breathing but she couldn't stop it.

His mouth lingered on hers, bringing her back down to earth. "Did you enjoy your orgasm?" Masculine satisfaction coated his every word.

"I think you know that I did," Regina said as she licked her lips. She could taste him then also herself from his lips on hers.

"I love when you come in my mouth, I want that and so much more this night," Robin swore and muttered something about a bed before scooping her up into his arms and slowly started to carry her to his bed, their bed for this night.

"You're going to throw your back out or something, carrying me around all the time," Regina said as she clung to him.

He narrowed his gaze at her, a challenge in his eyes. "Regina, even on a bad day I can bench press twice what you weigh. Stop worrying and let me carry you to bed so I can ravish you properly." He gently laid her on the bed and looked at her for a moment, putting this image in his mind always.

"You're exquisite," He came down over the top of her and lashed the tip of her naked breasts with his tongue.

The sensation was so piercing Regina nearly shot off the bed. "Oh...keep doing that, Robin, please."

"With pleasure, milady," he purred against her aroused flesh. "With pleasure."

Her tiny little panting breaths were going to be the death of him, Robin said as he tried to keep from yanking off all his clothes and driving straight into her nude body. Especially with her squirming beneath him like she was.

He placed a hand on her hip to keep her still, wanting to prolong the moment, wanting to memorize every dip and curve of her soft, silky skin. Wanting to feast on her tight little nipples that were now the color of dark berries from where he'd sucked on them, and they were just as sweet. As was every part of her, he wanted to lick and kiss her all over, starting with her mouth and ending with his face buried deep between her thighs again. The way she had come apart before, the shock widening her eyes when she'd reached the absolute peak of pleasure again with him, that moment would stay with him always.

"Robin," Her voice was soft, questioning, and he realized he was staring at her.

He drew a lazy circle around the swells of her breasts. "What do you want, sweetheart?" He lapped at her breasts, "More of this?"

"Yes...oh yes!" She gasped. "But I want...I need...to see you, all of you. To touch you."

He'd be damned if he didn't want that too. "I'm all yours. Do your worst." He sat up and stilled when her small hands lifted to his chest. She smoothed them all over him, testing the firmness of his muscles. He worked out regularly, so he knew he was in shape, but watching her avid face as she took him in was a pleasure all by itself. Who would have known?

Her movements grew bolder as she worked her hands over his shoulders and down his arms, then back up to stroke them down his happy trail. Every muscle in his body tensed as she stopped at his pants, riding low on his hips. His erection was so hard he was surprised he hadn't burst a seam.

Unable to wait any longer, he came over the top of her. She looked up at him, her eyes questioning. "I want to make this last," he said thickly, bending his head and nipping at her lips. She opened instantly and Robin moaned, settling his weight on top of her.

She wound her arms around his neck and he widened her legs and gently slid a finger along her core to test her readiness. She was still hot and slick and he had to bite back a low groan, pleased when a whimper escaped her lips and she raised her hips to meet his finger. "You like that? He inhaled her aroused scent. "You like it when I touch you."

"Yes, oh, yes," She widened her knees even more and Robin slipped another finger inside her tightness, preparing her for their joining of their bodies. Sweat broke out over his forehead and his muscles shook with the effort to hold himself back from taking her right now, fast and hard.

He watched her eyes glaze over and felt masculine pride that he could get her so close to the edge again so quickly. She was his, all his. As he belonged to her, and only her. No one would ever come between them. Ever. Her dark hair was a messy cloud around her head, her slender limbs quivering for more. So he gave it to her, bending his head to tongue her nipple while circling her clit with his thumb. She nearly came off the bed and he growled his appreciation and took the tight bud deeper. He went from one to the other until she was writhing and moaning on the bed.

"Robin, I need...please...I want..."She moaned out in agony and want.

"Me," he finished for her. "Only me."

Rearing up, he quickly removed his pants from his legs and noticed her eyes widen at the sight of him again. "Don't worry, milady, we will fit."

She swallowed as she sat up a little. "I don't know how, but can I..." She trailed off.

She wanted to touch him, he figured. He silently took her hand in his and put it around him, letting her hands glide up and down his long and thick length. Her thumb circled his tip, almost making him cum right then. He put his hand over her to slow her down, otherwise he would cum.

"Easy, or you'll unman me," Robin said.

"I want...this," Regina said boldly. "I want to taste it, as you taste me."

Robin smiled at her words. He wanted her to have it too, all of it. "And you will, but not this night. I'm going to make this good for you. Open your legs wide for me."

Regina laid back against the pillows as he gently nudged her knees wider with his own to make room for him, as he settled his hips between her thighs. "Regina know that any second you want me to stop, just say the words and I will. I promise you."

Regina nodded as she reached for him. He then took her knees in his hands and pressed them back against the bed, so that she was even more open to him. He then took himself in his hand and was about to start to touch her, when he remembered something.

"Wait," Robin said as he moved to reach for the drawer of the bedside table. He pulled it open and brought back out a small foil packet. He quickly opened it and took the condom and was about to put it on, when he felt Regina's small hand touch his.

"Please, just our first time, I want to feel your flesh enter mine," Regina said.

"Regina, I just don't want to get you pregnant yet," Robin explained why he hesitated.

"You think you're that potent you'll get me pregnant that quick?" Regina asked.

"Regina," Robin started to say.

"Even if I did get pregnant, it's a good thing. We both want children, please Robin, just our first time together," Regina said.

He could deny her nothing. He nodded as he threw the unused condom to the floor and moved back between her thighs. She was so wet the tip of his erection slid a little way into her without him meaning to. She lifted against him and he stilled. "Easy, sweetheart, we're in no rush."

He felt her muscles clamp down around him and his body shuddered as it fought for control. Barely holding back he leaned down to kiss her. His hands found her, their fingers locked together. This was it, the moment he, and she had both waited for, had been heading for since that fateful night in Daniel's bathroom when they had first met. When he felt her attention absorbed by his mouth, he slid in a little deeper, gritting his teeth as her soft heat surrounded him.

Gods! Going slow was torture, but in a devilish way. "Relax, Regina, I've got you."

Sweat slicked his skin as she shifted beneath him and it was all he could not to drive into her with one wild, brutal thrust home.

"Robin, I want you," Regina said as she looked up into his face, one of her hands cupping his cheek, before both of her hands moved to his back.

That did it! He slid deep and heard her gasp as he at the same seconds felt her nails digging into his back, he stopped immediately thinking he had hurt her, he waited for her to push him away. Instead, her hands then found his slick shoulders, his back again, reaching down to cup his buttocks, her nails teasing his butt.

Robin pulled out a little way and pushed back in. She was hot, wet and so soft beneath him. So responsive. "How are you?"

"I feel...it feels like you're filling me up," Regina answered.

"I am, sweetheart," Robin withdrew and cupping her butt in his large palms, he lifted her slim hips to meet his deep thrust, this time a little more roughly. "I'm all the way in."

She gasped his name and something primal uncoiled inside him. Something unsettling, like a whispered warning. Tensing, he tried to catch the essence of it but Regina lifted to him, trying to match his rhythm of his thrusts, and he stopped thinking, and helped her, guiding her, learning her, his brain focused on only her.

She gripped his shoulders and arched her hips even more in his hands, trying to hurry his rhythm. He wouldn't be rushed, no matter what her or his own body was screaming at him to do. He set his own pace, withdrawing and entering with a steady, gradual building of tempo that seemed to go on endlessly, till she started to plead his name over and over, begging him that she needed it, HIM!

There was no one in the world but the two of them at this moment, and nothing mattered but the unimaginable pleasure they were giving one another. She was panting, her heart pounding inside her, the blood racing through her veins. She teetered on the brink of ecstasy and forgot to breathe.

He could feel the slight tremors of her contractions starting, and he sensed the urgency of her impending orgasm as her body pushed up to meet his. He then braced himself on one arm, while the other reached between their bodies to touch the swollen nub of her, the pleasure exploded.

He heard her crying out his name as she came, " _Robin!"_ He smiled for a split second as he knew he would never get tired of her screaming like that.

He drove into her a few more deep thrusts as he reached his climax with a muffled shout of her name, of male conquest and total possession. His hips jerked several times, as he came deep inside her. He had thought that he might pull out before he came, but once he got a taste of her, a feel of her, it was going to be damned near impossible to put a condom on. Grasping for air, he bent his head forward and brushed her soft cheek with his own stubbled one.

"Breathe sweetheart," he said in her ear, unable to keep the smile off his face.

"I love you," Regina said, out of breath.

"And I you," He bent his head and covered her mouth with his own. His lips clung to hers, knowing he would never tire of her kiss.

He started to move off her but felt her grab his shoulders, "Don't," She said softly.

"I'm heavy on you," Robin said as he kissed her forehead.

"I like it," Regina said as Robin smiled but did eventually lift himself away from her and settle beside her. Robin smiled as he pushed a damp curl gently back from her cheek.

"I don't need to ask whether you enjoyed it," He sounded, pleased and smug.

"It was..." She stopped, searching for a word that could possibly do justice to the magic she had just enjoyed, but she could not find the right one.

He grinned at her, a mischievous, boyish grin grew on his face, those blasted dimples showing clear and proud, they had always sent her heart galloping.

"Don't tell me that for once I've left you at a loss for words?" Robin asked with a smirk on his face.

She could only nod.

He chuckled. "What a delight you are, so precious to me."

Robin fitted his lips to hers in a kiss so tender, her heart gushed with love for him.

Then he pulled her tightly against him. They were both on their sides, their bodies touching from shoulder to foot. She loved the comforting texture of his skin against her own.

Tonight may have been their first but it would not be their last, by any stretch of the means.


	23. Chapter 24

_**(A/N-Thanks to all the people who review, read, fav and follow this story. Your support for this story truly makes me appreciate every one of you. I'm hoping to be able to work on this next chapter this following week, it will be determined on how much I have to work this week. The weekends are my best chance to write. Also special not to Ciara for betaing this story.)**_

Robin awoke later than his usual time, the reason being the woman soon to be his wife who was still sound asleep beside him. His body tightened as he remembered the night that they had shared, the way they had finally made love to one another. They had made love again into early in the morning hours, before sleep overtook them both, and he still very aroused by her. He didn't think he would ever get enough of her, he wanted her again, he wanted to take her again and again and brand her as his in every way he knew. Instead he brushed a few locks from her cheeks and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

She stirred and her eyes fluttered open. They were dark and warm at the same time, her lashes thick and dark. She blushed lightly when she saw him, and he smiled to himself thinking how fortunate a man he was that this gorgeous, caring woman love him.

"Is it morning?" she asked, stretching a little. She winced as some unused muscles protested slightly.

"Appears so. Are you alright?" Robin asked as he had seen the wince cross her face.

"Yes, nothing a hot bath won't fix," Regina answered.

"Was I too rough with you last night?" Robin asked, hoping he hadn't been.

Regina was quick to reassure him, she reached up and touched his face gently, "No. No, last night was perfect. You were very gentle with me. I've never been better in my life."

Her words caused his lips to curve upward. "You're better than I ever imagined, my love."

"I'm different than I ever imagined," She slipped her fingers into the hair at his nape and gave the silky strands a gentle tug. "I find you make me very curious."

He traced the curve of her ear with his fingertip. "How is that?"

"I wondered what it would be like to make love with you all the way." She pressed her lips to his chin, feeling his sigh against her cheek.

She then slid her hands over the smooth skin of his shoulders, tracing the play of the light that curved over the thick muscles. "I was tempted to do this that first night we met."

He smiled. "I thought you were tempted to strangle me."

"I was. Because of how terribly wanted you made me feel. From that first kiss we shared." She explored his chest, circling a nipple.

"M'fhíorghrá" Robin whispered to her.

With her fingertip, Regina drew a serpentine pattern on his chest, sliding up toward his chin. "What does that mean?"

"It means my true love," Robin said.

"Yes, I feel that way," She smiled as she looked up at him. "I've never heard that word before."

"It's Irish, it's part of my family's language," Robin kissed the tip of her nose.

"I look forward to going to your home," Regina said, even though she knew the conversation she had had with his mother would be brought up.

"I look forward to bringing you home with me," Robin said. She looked at him, into his eyes and what he saw in the brown depths filled his soul with light. "I would live anywhere, as long as I could be with you."

"Regina," he whispered, sliding his arms around her.

He rolled with her in his arms, spilling her hair on his pillow. He kissed her, and she opened to him, slipping her arms around his neck, holding him as though he might disappear at any moment.

Slowly he sank into her welcoming heat, joining their bodies as well as their hearts again. "Promise me to always remember the first night we shared together, and know my love for you, always."

"I will," she cradled his face in her hands, looking up at him in wonder and joy. "And know I love you, always."

He moved inside her, loving her until she moaned and shuddered beneath him again and again, until she begged for him to join her in that dazzling realm where love and passion gave promise of tomorrow. As their blood cooled, as he held her through the rest of the early morning, he thought of how their lives were going to be filled with many days and nights like the one that had just spent together.

Again Robin was the first to wake up, he saw that Regina was asleep again and she had a pleased smile on her face. Robin found himself thinking of a name for their first child. His father's name was Brady, and he supposed it would be right to pass the name along to their son, but then Regina had been fond of her father Henry. He rolled the name Roland around in his head, as it was an R like both of their names. Then again, Robin couldn't be sure that Regina would give him a son the first time she gave birth. It could very well be a little girl. Boy or girl it truly didn't matter as he fully intended to get her pregnant more than once or twice. In fact, the more he thought of it, the more he favored a large family. A very large family.

He truly wanted them married first. He realized his life was about to change, and all for the better. He was about to give Regina his name, he soon would have a wife and the promise of children. He kissed her cheek before getting up to tend the fire in the fireplace.

Regina awoke moments later to him stroking the fire. She stretched like a contented cat, feeling the slight discomfort again as she moved under the heavy comforter. His back was to her, and he was gloriously naked. The muscles in his broad shoulders and back rippled as he added wood to the orange and blue flames. Unable to avert her gaze, Regina watched him with a sense of wonder. Never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined the things Robin had taught her over the last few weeks, last night as well. His lovemaking had been both gentle but passionate as he had helped her in learning what pleased them both.

Just then he turned to look at her, "Good Morning," he said, strolling to the bed without a bit of shame as Regina's sleepy eyes devoured the sight of him.

"Good Morning," she replied as the fire leaped behind him. Her eyes swept over him as he pulled back the cover and joined her again. He was strong and masculine. And he was hers, her man.

Robin lay on his side, his elbow bent and resting on one of the four original bed pillows. He had used one of them to lift her hips this morning, during their lovemaking. He pulled her close and she moaned a soft, contented purr of a sound. He stroked her back and legs as his mouth rained kisses over her face and neck. It was all Regina could do not to swoon at the incredibly delicious feelings his touch created.

"You mentioned earlier about a soak, let me draw you a bath," Robin said as he left the bed again to go to the bathroom to prepare the tub. Once he had it right, he came back and scooped her up in his arms, drawing a small laugh from her as he carried her to the tub. He put her on the floor by the tub and he first got in and pulled her in with him. He arranged their bodies so that she was sitting astride him in the water. He slipped inside her warm heat easily.

He told her what to do while his thumbs played havoc with her ability to think. He urged her on in a husky whisper. "That's it. Do what comes naturally, sweetheart. Ride me. Hard and fast. Slow and deep. However you want me."

Regina started by riding him slowly, taking him in deep inside of her. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth to keep the overwhelming pleasure from escaping her with a flamboyant cry of delight.

"God, you feel so good," Robin mumbled out against her breast where he was suckling her. His hands were on her hips, helping to guide her on how to ride him. She could feel his heartbeat keeping time with her own as he raised and helped lower her in an exquisite dance that had them both panting for breath. He didn't want to cum yet, he wanted this to last forever but, feeling the tight warm fit of her stole his control.

As he felt her start to cum, moaning out her orgasm, he pulled out gripped himself as he came in his own hand. His moans filled the room as his pleasure peaked. He looked up at the startled look of Regina's face. He knew then what was wrong.

"Robin...why did you..." she let the question fade.

"Because I want to be married with you before we start our family," Robin explained. Granted it had not been as pleasurable to not come with her, inside of her. He did what he had to do, for now.

"Well, there's an easy way to solve that then. Marry me," Regina offered. She knew she wanted to marry him, now if need be.

"As much as I want to, just trust me for now," Robin said as he reached up to bring her lips down to meet his. He loved her so much. Couldn't envision his life without her in it.

"Robin," Regina said softly.

"Mmm," Robin moaned against her lips.

"This is where it all started," Regina said as Robin stopped kissing her to look at her.

Comprehension dawned on him and he smiled, "We met in a bathroom. Well, I think we should keep taking advantage of it."

And for the next hour, the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of splashing, moaning, and yelling...of both of their names.

Finally sometime that afternoon, they left their hotel room to grab a bite to eat before leaving for a secret destination that Robin had arranged. It was an old mansion that had once been used as a brothel.

"A brothel?" Regina asked.

"It hasn't been used once in many, many years," Robin said with a smile as they entered it and started to look around. Robin took her hand and started up the stairs.

"Robin," Regina gasped out.

"Relax, we're all alone," Robin said as he dangled the keys in front of her. He took them the last room on the first floor. Opening the door, there was a crimson bed in the center of the room.

Regina walked in and started to look around, as she studied the room, she noticed a mirror above the bed. She jumped when she felt his hands encircle her waist. "Why don't I show you what that mirror is used for." He murmured against her neck, before licking her neck with his tongue.

He startled her by picking her up and carrying her to the bed. "You brought me here to seduce me again. Didn't you?"

Totally unrepentant, he thrust his tongue inside her ear. "Why, Ms. Mills, at last you have noticed." He put her on the bed and quickly removed both of their clothes until they were both naked.

His mouth seized hers roughly, and a sound of strangled pleasure escaped her. Her inhibitions soon went spinning off as Robin started to suck on her breast, nipping her soft flesh as he did so. She reeled with bliss and tangled her fingers in his hair.

Robin aroused Regina with unhurried kisses, mating his tongue with hers, thrusting slowly and deeply with his tongue as his hands caressed her breasts. She was panting by the time he began to trail his lips down the arch of her soft throat. She watched him in the mirror, her gaze now shamelessly riveted as she whispered encouragements. His hot tongue roved in circles over her breasts, then streaked steadily lower. His lips, tongue, and hot breath trailed over her quivering belly.

"Now watch this, darling," he whispered.

How he knew she was watching them, she did not know. But when he leaned over to kiss the joining of her thighs, she bucked wildly and tried to wiggle free. His response was a husky chuckle as he held her down firmly, parted her thighs, and brushed his lips and tongue over her most intimate recesses. She writhed crazily and whimpered with pleasure, and then she dared to look up at the mirror again and thought she would die of the rapture he was giving her. With a groan, she ceased her struggles and let him have her.

Hearing the sounds of her surrender excited Robin to a fever pitch. He hooked her knees over his shoulders and took his time, teasing her endlessly with feathery strokes of his tongue, roving his hands boldly over her silken thighs and delightful bottom, feasting on her, until she moved against him and soft sobs shook her. He held her fast and sucked harder as she cried out her climax.

Letting her knees slide down his arms, he stared at her face. Her cheeks were burning hot, her mouth open, her eyes dazed, her expression one of pure bliss. Before he could think, he felt her soft fingers curl around his hard cock. The pleasure was agonizing.

"Please," she whispered. "I want you inside me...now."

"Milady, you don't have to beg me. I will never get enough of you," he said. He leaned over and pulled out a condom. She felt a small pang that she wouldn't get pregnant, but she realized that he did have a point. Besides, she was still on the pill as well. Later, they would have their baby.

Robin pulled her legs up tightly around his waist. Regina felt a combined thrill of fear and lust as she realized the power he would soon unleash on her. Glancing upward again, she caught an image of his bronzed, muscled backside just as he thrust into her. He filled her until she was taut and throbbing, bursting with pleasure and she met each stroke hungrily. Watching what he was doing to her excited her more unbearable by the moment. She sobbed her delight and grew fascinated with the rhythmic motions of his buttocks as he possessed her with such vigor. She breathed in ragged gulps and clawed at the sheets.

He smiled as he observed her wantonly watching them. "Are you enjoying the show?" he murmured between hard, deep thrusts.

"Yes..." she panted, arching against him and prompting a forceful response.

An evil laugh escaped him. "I think, my love, that we must still that this wonderful experience one step further."

Regina stared at him in confusion. She was amazed by the dispatch with which Robin withdrew from her and rolled her over onto her knees. Hot ecstasy flooded her senses anew as he eased into her from behind in this new position.

"Now I can't see us in the mirror," she murmured between gasps of passion.

"Oh, but I can," he replied devilishly.

Indeed he could. Robin glanced up to see their bodies aligned so sensually and moving in perfect harmony. He caught Regina against him and slowly, thoroughly, savored her. He kept a forearm clamped at her waist as his free hand kneaded her breasts. The heat, the friction, of her was heaven. Love welled in his heart as her moans of pleasure was his undoing. When she moved against him, wantonly urging him on, his desires broke fee, hot and untamed. He drove into her with deep, riveting strokes. He let go of her breasts and grabbed her hair with one hand and pulled back as he thrust faster into her, until she cried out her pleasure and he shuddered with release.

He leaned down and kissed her back, leaving a trail of kisses down it. He moved from behind her, he then used one hand to grab the condom's ring. He quickly removed it and went to the bathroom to dispose of it. He cleaned himself before returning to the bed.

Regina was asleep, done in by their passion and the sight of her thus filled him with pride. He knew she was disappointed in his wanting to wait to have children.

But her conceiving their child in a brothel wouldn't do...not at all.


	24. Chapter 25

_**(A/N-This is something I wanted to do for myself. I'm still very heartbroken over how OQ has been written and treated. I honestly don't know if I will finish this, some days are easier than others to write but, I still have a bad feeling whenever I try to write about them. I honestly did not want to upset/hurt anyone over stopping writing when I did but, I was in such a fowl mood about how their story was treated. Anyways, to anyone reading this, I hope you enjoy this. And a big THANK YOU, to Ciara, for being such a great BETA I will never forget all your help. And to those who have reviewed, favored, and sent messages, I can't thank you enough.)**_

* * *

They spent the next few days exploring Paris and well...exploring each other. Before they knew it they were flying on Robin's secret destination. Regina was asleep through most of the flight but, she woke up when they were about an hour away from landing. She woke up and left the back of the private jet and walked up to where Robin was looking through some files. She smiled as an idea entered her mind. She started to remove her clothes, until she was standing there in nothing but her birthday suit. She felt at ease because the curtains to the middle of the plane where Robin was, was closed off. So they would not be interrupted. She walked up behind him and quickly put her hands over his eyes.

"Well, I wonder who this could be?" Robin asked.

"Guess," Regina whispered close to his ears.

"Hmm, probably my favorite person in the world," Robin said.

"Good answer," Regina said as she took one hand to keep his eyes covered while she moved her other hand to start touching herself. She let out a small moan but, Robin heard it.

"Regina? What are you doing?" Robin asked, as all it had taken was that small moan and he was instantly aroused.

"I'll give you a little clue," Regina said as she took his hand and carried it to the joining of her thighs as they moved further apart a little more and let him feel how wet she already was.

Robin let out a little gasp as he felt her naked flesh beneath his fingers. His touch was light but exquisitely, deliciously precise, gliding between the delicate folds of her woman's flesh to find the tiny sensitive nub they protected and caressing it slowly and rhythmically, coaxing it to become erect under the subtle, enticing play of his fingers.

Regina removed her hand from his eyes and moved to stand in front of her, letting him pleasure her with his fingers. Robin's hand moved fractionally, traversing the slick wetness he'd created to allow his fingers to reach and gently penetrate into her, pushing into her, then withdrawing. Inciting, then withholding. While, at the same time, the ball of his thumb was continuing, intensifying its erotic stimulation of her tiny, swollen bud.

Robin removed his fingers and licked one of them, before bringing it up to his lips for her to suck. She did like a champ, and suddenly moved and started to undo his pants.

"Regina," Robin said.

"I want it, now!" Regina said as she unzipped him and shoved his pants down, he lifted his hips to help. She then also shoved his boxers down and seeing his hardness, she smiled knowing she had turned him on like she had him. She touched herself, feeling the wetness on her fingers, she then used it on his cock. He moaned as she pumped him a few strokes, not that he needed it. He was more than ready.

Seeing his hips pump up, she wasted no time and straddled his lap, taking him deep in her body. Moaning out as he was inside her finally.

"Wait, we need a condom," Robin said causing Regina to moan.

"Robin, please..." Regina said as she wanted him inside her when he came, no condom just their naked flesh.

"Mmm, I'll pull out then," Robin said as his words caused a feeling to start in the back of her mind. Why was he so against Cumming inside of her now? He had told her often enough about them having a baby, why the hesitation now?

"Robin...why-" Regina was stopped as Robin put a finger over her lips.

"I need you now. No more talking," He moaned out as his mouth met hers and his tongue mimicked the movement of his hips, sliding in and out, leaving no part of her unexplored. Regina felt hyperaware, as if every sense was jacked up to maximum volume. She yanked at his shirt, causing buttons to fly around the jet. She ran her hands over his chest, pulling on his nipples. She was as fascinated with his as he was with hers. She leaned down and clamped her mouth on one of his, pulling at the tip with her teeth, causing him to moan out as she did so.

He had his hands on her hips as she rode him up and down. He spanked at her butt as he could feel himself about to cum. She clamped down on his length as her orgasm started, yelling out his name as she did so. Her head laid down on his shoulder as she rested.

It took everything Robin had not to cum inside of her, he pulled out at the last second and came all over her back as he pumped himself in his hand. He had wanted to stay inside her but, he wanted their baby conceived when they were at least engaged which was only a matter of hours now.

He could feel her disappointment, it was clear in her body language. He knew he had satisfied her with their intimacy, but there was an issue that had upset her today and other times as well.

"Regina," Robin said softly as he moved her head to look down at him. He could see the upset there, he wanted to remove that look from her eyes.

"You know I want to be engaged to you at least before we start a family. I know it seems to be an old fashioned idea these days, but I want our son or daughter to know its parents were married before they came into this world," Robin said.

"Robin, then why didn't you marry me in Paris?" Regina asked.

"Regina, I love you, with all my heart, but I had planned things and once you see what I have in store you'll understand, I promise you," Robin said as he saw her lower her face and look away. He put a hand under her chin to get her to look at him again.

"Regina, I want a child with you, more than anything, know this. I dream about how you're going to look swollen with my baby growing in your belly, to know that our love created this precious miracle, a part of you and I combined. I want our child to look exactly like you," Robin said as he saw a tiny smile on her face start. "Wait, I take that back, if we have a girl and she looks like you, then I'm going to have to fight the boys away. Let's have a boy first, then a girl so that her older brother can be her protector when I'm not around."

"And me as well," Regina said, her mood lightened up after hearing his words to her about their future family. A son and a daughter.

"Just never doubt that I do want a family with you," Robin said as he brought her lips down to meet his. As they were about to get carried away, he stopped them, knowing they would be landing soon. "We need to get dressed, we'll be there soon."

An hour later they were both dressed and in their seats, as Regina looked out the window she turned to Robin, "Are we in South Africa?"

"Yes, we are. I thought you might like it here," Robin said as he saw her smile widen and once they were landed, they were driven to the Ilala Lodge which is ideally situated and is the closest to the Victoria Falls as well as the town center. The National Park borders the front of property and wild animals often graze on the hotel lawns with the spray of the falls in the background.

"I love it here," Regina said once they were situated in their room, she stood on the balcony looking out towards the evening sky.

"I have a surprise for you as well," Robin said as he placed his hands on her hips and started to lead her out on the balcony more. There was a table set up for them to enjoy their dinner, candles were lit and Robin sat Regina down before taking his own seat. He opened up the bottle of champagne and poured them both a glass to drink.

"To the start of a wonderful adventure," Robin said as he clinked their glasses together.

Regina smiled as they started to enjoy their dinner, both fed the other some fruits and as soon as they were done, Robin went over to her and picked her up in his arms and carried her to their room where he proceeded to make love to her all night long.

The next morning, early the next morning, Regina was awoken by Robin moving around the room. She looked over and saw that it was still dark outside.

"Robin? What's going on?" Regina asked.

"I need you to get dressed, we have an important place to be," Robin said as he had a bag over his shoulder. Regina didn't think, she just got dressed and together they went downstairs where a driver in a jeep was waiting on them. They were driven about ten minutes to where the famous Victoria Falls were.

They arrived at a base, where Robin took Regina out of the jeep and brought her to where a blanket already was with candles and rose petals. The sun was just starting to rise, casting them in a beautiful warm glow.

"Robin?" Regina asked as she looked around. Robin took her hands in his and started to talk.

"Regina, when I first met you, I knew you were someone I wanted to get to know more of. I wanted to know everything about you, your hopes, your dreams, and your fears. But most importantly, I wanted to know your love. I wanted to know what it felt like to be loved by you, to share love with you. I think I fell in love with you the moment I kissed your lips," Robin said.

"And I knew then that I wanted you in my life, forever," Robin said as he went down on one knee in front of her. Regina took one of her hands to cover her mouth, she knew this was coming but it still shocked her to her bones.

"Regina, I love everything about you. I love how you keep me on my toes, how you took that leap with me to go on this adventure of love with me. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, but I know I will not waste one second of our lives together," Robin said as he brought out a ring out of his pocket to show her. "Please spend your life with me."

"Regina, will you marry me?" Robin asked as she looked down at him, the tears she had been trying to hold back, let loose and fell down her cheeks.

"I will," Regina finally managed to get out. Robin smiled as he slid the engagement ring on her third finger of her left hand and raised up to take her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. She was smiling through the kiss, savoring this special moment with her.

"I love you so much," Regina said between kisses.

"And I you," Robin said as he picked her up by her waist and twirled her around, he was so happy she had said yes. He hadn't been all that worried, just a little nervous was all.

"When?" Regina asked once she was back on her feet.

"When what?" Robin asked.

"When can we get married?" Regina asked as she raised her eyebrows at him.

"How would you like to get married by a hand fasting when we go to Ireland?" Robin asked.

"Is that legal?" Regina asked.

"Now it is, so will you?" Robin asked.

"On one condition," Regina said.

"Anything," Robin said as Regina motioned for him to bend down to whisper something in his ear.

Robin grinned as he heard her words. "I think I can manage that."

Robin started to remove his clothes, letting his shirt fall to the ground, taking her dress in his hands he pulled it off of her.

"Robin, we're out here in public," Regina said.

"Are you scared?" Robin asked.

"I'm not scared of anything," Regina said as she put her hands on his pants and unbuttoned them and shoved them down his hips to his legs. Robin smiled as he removed his shoes and then his pants, leaving them standing in their undies only.

"Let's do away with this," Robin said as he removed her bra with the flick of his hand, and then kneeled down and put his teeth on her undies and removed them slowly down her body, till she lifted her feet to kick them away.

"Now be a good girl and let me taste you," Robin said as he lowered his lips over her mound, his breath teasing the super sensitive flesh.

Regina almost yelled at the first lick of his tongue. And he hadn't even touched her clit yet. Instead his mouth was on her inner thighs, licking sucking, and nipping at the soft skin there. His finger moved inside of her, going in and out as he continued to tease her with his mouth. He pulled his finger out and licked it, tasting her sweetness before putting it back in and thrusting with it, in and out, in and out...

"Patience," Robin said as he felt her hands in his hair, trying to push him in more to her. Slowly, agonizingly, his eyes never left her, as he took his finger out and then added another and brought them to his mouth, and wetted them.

He wasn't touching her, but the sight of his fingers sliding in and out of his mouth was so erotic she almost came watching him.

"Robin," She moaned as she watched him run one finger down her moist center then spread her open. With an almost primal growl, he lowered his head and her body almost collapsed upon that first, delectable lick of his tongue on her clit.

He swept his tongue over her clit and her hips jerked towards him even more. She clutched at his head to hold onto something, as he toyed with the sensitive peak, alternatively swirling around it with his tongue and sucking it into his mouth. With each swirl and suckle, he brought her closer to the brink, taking her higher and higher until she felt like she was about to fall into a million pieces.

Her moans mingled with the sounds of his lapping at her, as he worked her to the edge then back down again.

"Robin, I want to come, please let me come," Regina pleaded with him.

"Soon," Robin said, smiling proudly. "You taste so sweet, I could stay buried between your thighs the rest of my life."

"But what about you? Don't you want to get off too?" Regina asked as her body started to shudder.

"Don't worry," He added his thumb to the mix, easing it inside her and stroking her gently. "I'll get off inside of you. But ladies first."

He delved back in, flicking her clit with his tongue while he slipped his thumb inside her once more. Her orgasm was immediate and earth shaking. Her hips buckled up to his mouth, as she cried out his name.

She eventually looked down at his smiling face, "I think I'm the one who's supposed to be smiling, you didn't-"

"Get off?" He said with a wink. "Not yet, but I got to watch you, and I enjoyed it immensely."

"You did?" she asked.

"You have no idea how much," he said. "The look on your face when you come, knowing I'm the one responsible for doing it."

She laughed softly, "Egomaniac."

"What can I say?" In one smooth movement he stood up and picked her up over his shoulder and started to carry her to the water. He pulled off his boxers as he did so. The water was warm thankfully. He held her hips around his and slowly slid up into her, causing her to gasp as he did so. He walked them over to where some of the falls were, letting the cooler water wash over them before moving back into the middle of the water.

"Robin," she moaned.

"Say it again," Robin growled on another thrust.

"What?" Regina asked.

"My name, I love how you say it when I'm inside you," Robin said as he plunged in deeper, slower and he felt her muscles flutter and clench around him, sucking him in even further, holding him tighter.

"Robin, fuck me harder," Regina whispered into his ear as he took her harder, thrusting in deeper and faster.

Regina had her arms wrapped around his neck, holding onto him, as her hips rocked into him. She looked down at Robin, and leaned down and took his bottom lip into her mouth and pulled on it slightly as she felt her body go taught, arching her body as she cried out his name. He followed her into sweet oblivion, his release overwhelming him, rushing through him with the power of a back draft.

Regina was pleased as she felt him come inside of her, this was what she wanted. She wanted his cum inside of her, wanted his baby in her belly, changing her body. She wanted to give birth to it, wanted to give him a son or daughter. Wanted to nurse their baby at her breast, wanted to watch Robin hold their child.

"Thank you," Regina said into his ear.

"For what?" Robin asked.

"For our future that you may have put in me just now" Regina said as Robin then knew she was talking about the possibility that they had just made a baby.

"I'm willing to do my part," Robin said, causing Regina to laugh.

They spent the rest of the morning at the falls, enjoying the sights and sounds before they made their way to a safari. At the end of the tour, their guide took them towards a holding pin where some donkeys were in. There were two adults and one small one as well, who looked to be only a few days old. Robin and Regina walked up to the pin and started to feed it some fresh apples that were in a bucket. The little one had been hesitant at first but quickly warmed up to Regina not that was a surprise to Robin.

"I think you have a friend," Robin whispered behind her.

"He's very cute," Regina said.

"What's his name?" Robin asked the guide.

"The jackass's name is Adam," the guide replied.

"Reminds me of a certain writer I know," Regina said as she walked over to another area of the camp, there was a family of elephants, a baby elephant being one. Regina looked at it, completely in love.

"You like it?" Robin asked.

"Yes, it's gorgeous," Regina said.

"Good, because I have him on the foster list in your name," Robin said as Regina turned around to look at him.

"You're serious?" Regina asked.

"Never more so," Robin said as she flew into his arms.

"Thank you," Regina said, she found herself falling more and more in love with this man.

They spent another hour at the camp before heading back to their hotel for a late lunch. They were sitting in the dining room, enjoying themselves. Robin took her left hand in his on top of the table, and let his fingers move over her engagement ring, smiling at himself.

"What?" Regina asked.

"Just thinking how lucky I am," Robin said.

"I think we're both very lucky," Regina said.

"I can't wait to take you home to meet my parents, Mum is looking forward to meeting you greatly," Robin said. Regina looked down and eased her hand from his, Robin looked at her in surprise, thinking something must be wrong. "Regina, what is it? Don't you want to meet them?"

"Of course," Regina said.

"Is this about your phone call with my Mum?" Robin asked.

"No, everything went fine with her," Regina said as she took a drink of water.

Robin wasn't fooled, he knew something awkward had transpired between Regina and his Mum. Well, in another day he would find out.

He couldn't wait for his Mum to find out about their engagement, he knew how long she had waited for him to find a wife, and more importantly, grandchildren.

And who knows maybe they had just made one in the waterfalls today..

A/N-Special notice to a certain writer for a certain show in this chapter :)


	25. Chapter 26

_**(A/N-This is something I wanted to do for myself. I'm still very heartbroken over how OQ has been written and treated. I honestly don't know if I will finish this, some days are easier than others to write but, I still have a bad feeling whenever I try to write about them. I honestly did not want to upset/hurt anyone over stopping writing when I did but, I was in such a fowl mood about how their story was treated. Anyways, to anyone reading this, I hope you enjoy this. And a big THANK YOU, to Ciara, for being such a great BETA I will never forget all your help. And to those who have reviewed, favored, and sent messages, I can't thank you enough.)**_

* * *

After spending a few more days in South Africa, they were on their way to Ireland now, Regina was a little nervous at the thought of meeting Robin's parents for the first time, his mother in particular. She still could die over the phone call she had shared with Kathleen, the things she had said to her...her cheeks were flushed she knew.

"Regina? What's wrong?" Robin asked as he took her hand in his.

"Nothing, just anxious to meet your parents," Regina said.

"Regina, they're going to love you, just like I do," Robin encouraged her.

"I just want them to like me," Regina said.

"Regina, my parents are going to fall for you the instant they meet you, just like their son did," Robin said, hoping to lighten her mood. He could tell that something was still bothering her. "Does this being anxious have anything to do with the phone call with my mum?"

Regina took a deep breath, "I just want to start on a fresh note."

"Regina, what did my mum say to you?" Robin asked. "I know I've asked and I just want to know what she said to see how I can maybe help."

"It wasn't what she said, basically. It was what I said to her," Regina admitted.

"What did you say, Regina?" Robin again asked. "I promise you it couldn't have been that bad."

Regina opened her eyes as if to defy him that it was, "It wasn't good though, I let my jealous part come out I'm afraid."

Robin was confused, "Jealous part? You were jealous about my mother?"

"When she called, I thought she was an ex of yours trying to talk to you or something," Regina said, hating to have to tell him the rest.

"Okay, go on," Robin said as he couldn't imagine what was so bad about that. He watched as she closed her eyes before continuing her story.

"When she said she wanted to talk to you, I sorta told her that we had just had a sex marathon and had christened the first floor in your house," Regina said as she opened her eyes to see his face practically frozen in place," and that you were wonderful with your tongue."

"You actually said all this to my mother?" Robin asked as he raised his eyebrows at her.

Regina could only nod her head slowly, dreading his next words.

Robin was surprised to hear all this at first, and let it all sink in, then from his gut a fit of laughter broke out and he couldn't contain it anymore. "Oh, I bet she loved to hear all that."

"So you're not mad?" Regina asked.

"Not in the slightest," Robin said as he pulled her onto his lap in the jet. He moved his hands up and down her upper thighs. "I like how protective you are of your property."

"I had no idea it was her, I felt so embarrassed," Regina admitted.

Robin put a finger over her mouth to silence her, "Regina, you were just putting a mark on your investment. I find that incredibly, sexy on your part. I know how I am as well, and I assure you if some man called the house, wanting to talk to you, I would have pretty much reacted the same way."

"But, Robin, this was your mother," Regina reminded him. "I can't believe I talked to her like that, and now we're on our way to meet her. I'm never going to be able to look her in the eye."

"Regina, I know my mother, trust me you have nothing to worry about," Robin said. "Kathleen Locksley, is not shy in the slightest and not easily fazed."

"But-" Regina started but was stopped again.

"Trust me," Robin said. "Now, I do have to ask how she reacted upon hearing about our uh "sex marathon and christening of the house", which I do love the idea for by the way."

Regina blushed at that, "She actually was fine with it, a little disappointed that we were not doing those things I had said to her. She liked how protective side of me, and she also said she hoped we would be doing those type of activities so she could have those grandchildren she had wanted for so long."

Robin smiled at the mention of those children they would have, "She has mentioned to me a few times about having children, and I'm glad that I have finally found the one who is going to help me give those grandchildren she has longed for to her."

Regina smiled as she thought of how they were going to be making those children, Robin put a hand under her chin to look into her eyes, and "We both agree we're trying now to have those children".

"Especially since someone stopped using condoms," Regina reminded him.

"And someone that is no longer using birth control pills," Robin said. He was glad that they could tease the other about their methods of not starting their family just yet. But now since they were engaged, and soon to be married, there was no reason not to start trying to have a family.

"I'm so looking forward to seeing your face when I get to tell you we're expecting," Regina said.

"I eagerly await for you to tell me that our child has taken root deep in your womb," Robin said as his hand ran over her belly, thinking of the day he would feel a bump there, a precious bump that would be their unborn child.

"I want to see your body changing in front of me, watch your belly grow with our child," he continued to rub it before moving to some other place of her body. "I want to see your breasts swell with milk for our child," he then cupped her breasts in his hands, teasing her nipples with his thumbs as he pushed aside her blouse and saw the black lace underneath it, he then moved the pretty lace aside. "I want to watch you nurse our child, to see it suckle at your breasts," He then leaned his head down and brought his tongue out and circled one of the tips with it before taking it into his mouth and suckling at her breast.

For Regina, she held his head in her hand as he sucked at her. She was so turned on from just his words. She wanted this connection with him just to deepen their bond together. She felt a deep connection with him already, they shared a great love together. She had never felt like this about someone before, and she couldn't think of anyone else she would ever want to spend her life with.

Having a child with him, with Robin because she loved him so much, was one of the way she wanted to express their love for one another, was to have a child together. She wanted to have his child more than anything, to be the only mother to his children.

"I want all that too, I want your baby, Robin," Regina moaned out.

For Robin, hearing her say those words to him, was a huge turn on for him. She had said it to him a few times before, and they always affected him. Now there was nothing to stop them from starting their family. He felt one of her hands on top of his, bringing it up her legs as she moved them apart.

"I want you, now," Regina groaned out as he had moved from one breast to the other. She moved his hand to between her legs, positioning his fingers to start fucking her with them as she moaned out her pleasure, she was holding her panties to the side as he continued to work on her.

As his fingers had entered her, she was already soaking wet for him, because of him, needing him. He bit on her nipple as he kept thrusting in and out with his two fingers, mimicking the way his cock did to her.

When he could no longer wait anymore, he shifted their positions so that she was straddling him, she took matters into her own hands and unbuckled his belt. She didn't even remove his pants, instead she just dipped her hand into his pants and brought out his hard cock and as he removed his fingers, she took his cock into her core, taking him all the way inside of her and started to ride him. He held her hips as she bounced up and down on him.

He looked up into her eyes as she looked down at him, "Mine, all mine." She groaned out as she bit her lower lip.

"You're getting it, all the way inside of you," Robin moaned as he pumped up into her as she came down on him.

"Cum inside me, Robin. Give me our baby, deep in my womb," Regina groaned out as she flung her head back.

Robin gripped her hips even tighter as he could feel the pressure building up inside of him, knowing that his orgasm was only moments away. He took one of his hands and pushed down on her clit, triggering her orgasm, he felt her inside walls fluttering down around him, squeezing him nice and tight as he shot up inside of her all of his seed.

"Take it deep Regina, give me my baby," he groaned out as wave of wave of pleasure racked through him, causing his hips to jerk several times. Her vagina was milking him of every drop, finally he came down from his high to look at her. Her head was hanging to the side slightly as her eyes were glazed over with pleasure. He started to shift and remove himself from her when she moved her hands to his.

"No, wait. Stay inside me, I want to let that sperm of yours stay in me as long as possible," Regina said as she felt her insides full of him. She wanted his cock to stay at her entrance to block any from leaving her.

Robin understood her reasons, he wanted her pregnant. Plus he had no qualms about being inside of her, and if this helped her to get pregnant, then so be it. He watched a small smile spread across her face.

"What are you thinking?" Robin asked as he caressed her cheeks with his hands.

"I was just thinking, how we would ever know where exactly our child was conceived," Regina said honestly. "I mean we do seem to not to be able to control ourselves."

"If it's on this jet, or in our bed back at home, it matters not to me," Robin said.

"And what if it happened in the brothel back in Paris?" Regina said as the thought had entered her mind moments earlier and she had not been able to shake it.

"Well you were on the end of taking your pills, plus I did use a condom then," Robin said.

"But we both know, that neither are one hundred percent full proof," Regina said as she placed a hand on her belly and rubbed it lightly. "I could be pregnant already." She said with a smile on her face.

"Are you going to be alright if you're not?" Robin asked, not wanting her to be too disappointed if she wasn't.

"If we're not it's bound to happen soon," Regina said.

"With the way you have your way with me, I have no doubt about that," Robin said. "Just think, you might have the cells of our baby already starting to grow inside of you right now. Think of how much fun we're going to have making this very special child of ours."

"I want you to know I still want to make that fantasy of yours about me handcuffing you come true," Regina said.

"Well you let me know when, and I'll be your prisoner of love," Robin said, as they both laughed and then they cleaned up before they were landing soon.

Robin had hired a car to take them to his parent's home. It was a beautiful home in Dublin on approx. 0.5 of an acre with breath taking and captivating views across Dublin Bay to Howth and on up the coastline to Dalkey Island.

"This was your home growing up?" Regina asked as the car arrived at a stop in front.

"Yes, home sweet home," Robin said as he exited the car and helped Regina out. He saw the front door open and out rushed his parents.

"Robin! You're home!" Kathleen yelled as she ran up to her son and hugged him. Robin let go of Regina's hand to hug his mother back.

"Mum, it's good to be home," Robin said as she continued to hug him.

"Oh, Kathleen let the boy breathe," Brady said as he came up behind his wife of over thirty years.

"He's my boy and I'll hug him as much as I want to, Brady Locksley," Kathleen said as she hugged Robin once more before letting him go. She moved to the side of him and her focus was on Regina.

"And this must be, Regina at last," Kathleen said as she moved to hug Regina, embracing her in a huge hug. "Oh, I have been wanting to meet you for so long."

"It's nice to finally meet you as well," Regina said as she hugged her back, she looked over her shoulder to see Robin talking with his father.

"So any news yet?" Kathleen asked as she looked at Regina, raising her eyebrows lightly.

"Mum," Robin groaned out.

"Kathleen," Brady said.

"No, I'm afraid not the news you want to hear just yet," Regina said, and seeing the look of disappointment on Kathleen's face, continued talking. "Well not that I'm absolutely sure of."

"But there is a possibility?" Kathleen's face lit up with Regina's words.

"Honestly, Kathleen, do you never stop?" Brady asked as he came up behind his wife.

"I can't help that I have a huge interest in my future grandchildren," Kathleen said.

"As I have heard from your phone call with Regina," Robin said, as he moved to Regina's side, and put an arm around the small of her back.

"Oh, so she did tell you about our phone call? Well, I have to say I was quite pleased by her answers," Kathleen said. "You have done quite well, Robin. You have a woman who knows what she wants and isn't afraid to get it."

"I think I have as well," Robin said as he looked down at Regina's face.

"Takes after his old man, always one to know which one is the one he wants to spend his life with," Brady said as he made to hug Regina, who laughed and hugged him back. "It's a pleasure to meet you my dear."

"And you as well, Mr. Locksley," Regina said smiling.

"Oh no, it's Brady," Brady corrected her.

"Wait a minute, are my eyes deceiving me or do I see a certain ring on a certain hand here?" Kathleen said as she took Regina's left hand in hers and started to look at it closely.

"Why, yes Mum you are. I asked Regina to marry me, and she said yes," Robin confirmed.

"Oh, Regina! I can't tell you how happy this has made me," Kathleen said as she brought Regina in for another hug.

"Robin is the one who has made me so very happy," Regina said.

"Regina, I have waited for so long for you to come into my son's life. And soon you'll be my daughter in law, and one day a Mother to my beloved grandchildren," Kathleen said.

"You never stop do you Mum?" Robin asked as he gathered Regina close to him again.

"When you are waiting for grandchildren, you'll understand one day, Robin," Kathleen said. "I can't wait to hold my first grandchild soon. When do you think that day will happen?"

"When we're ready for it to," Robin said as he winked down at Regina.

"When you're ready to? What does that mean?" Kathleen asked. "Have you been doing something from preventing them from arriving?"

"Mum, we're just now engaged, we wanted to be married or engaged before we started our family," Robin said.

"Well, then it's a good thing you're engaged." Kathleen said. "And you both have the whole second floor to yourself, so enjoy each other, enjoy each other immensely."

"Kathleen, that's enough," Brady said as Kathleen just slapped him on his arm.

"We do Mum, we do," Robin said.

"Definitely takes after his old man," Brady said as the two men laughed and started to gather the suitcases and bring them into the house.

"Come on, Regina, we have things to discuss," Kathleen said as she directed her into the house where a feast awaited them all.

The four of them, enjoyed their meal before the men went outside to talk and enjoy a quick smoke of a nice cigar and brandy, a favorite pastime of the Locksley men.

"She's quite the keeper, my boy," Brady Locksley said as he puffed on his cigar.

"I agree Pop, never thought I would ever find someone like her," Robin said as he took a sip of his brandy.

"So are you both anxious to start your family?" Brady couldn't resist asking.

Robin smiled at his father before answering, "Yes Pop, we both are looking forward to hearing the pitter patter of little feet soon."

"I tell you there is nothing like seeing the woman you're in love with carrying your youngings," Brady said as he remembered his own wife pregnant. "And a word of wisdom, some women in certain months will become very eager for lovemaking, your mother certainly was."

Robin almost choked on his brandy, "Okay, thanks for the advice Pop."

While the men were outside talking more, Regina and Kathleen were in the sitting room, enjoying each other's company. "So, Regina, when do you expect your next cycle?" Kathleen asked without any apology.

Regina raised an eyebrow at her future mother in law, "I see you sure don't beat about the bush."

"I never have, Regina," Kathleen said.

"But to answer your question, in about two weeks," Regina answered.

"Oh, excellent, so at this time you're at your most fertile time," Kathleen said as she then frowned, "If I had known, I would have made sure to have oysters for tonight."

"I'll have you know, that Robin needs no oysters or anything of the like," Regina admitted.

Kathleen smiled as she patted Regina's hand, "Excellent, I want to be the first to know that you might be expecting."

"Well, I think you would be the second to know," Regina said. "Robin, would have to be first."

"Oh, Robin can find out later," Kathleen said as she waved her hand. "I want to know when you're one day late, so I can start praying you don't start."

"Well, I'm sure we'll stay in touch with each other," Regina said, laughing as she started to have a drink of the drink Kathleen had poured.

"Oh, wait," Kathleen said as she took the drink and put it back up and brought another one out. "That had alcohol in it, and I can't have any grandchild that may or may not be already forming have any."

Regina smiled as she talked more with Kathleen, she had been worried about meeting her but now she loved talking with her. Even when she would bring up her sex life with Robin, and about the children she would one day have with him as well.

As the night grew late, Robin made his way back to Regina and they bid their good nights and headed upstairs. Kathleen winked at Regina as they left.

"So how did it go with my Mum?" Robin asked as they entered their room.

"Much better now that I'm comfortable with her," Regina said as she sat on the bed, and removed her shoes.

"So what did you two talk about?" Robin asked as he started to remove his shirt.

"Some stories of you growing up, when we're getting married and my menstrual cycle," Regina said.

"You're serious? Your menstrual cycle?" Robin asked, the last had stopped him in his taking his shirt off.

"Very much so, she wants to be informed when I'm late," Regina said.

Robin laughed and walked over to her, kissing her lips deeply, his shirt hanging loosely from his body, "Well I hope to be the first one to know when you're late with your period."

"I'm sure you'll be the first to know, since I'll probably become very moody and such," Regina said.

Robin smiled as he kneeled down in front of her, "I love those moods of yours, the passion and fire behind them."

"Just remember that when I get hormonal," Regina said.

"I'll be sure to wear my kid gloves," Robin said.

"And when I want weird food cravings," Regina said.

"I'll have my credit card on standby ready to get up at any time of the night to go get you pretzels to cucumber ice cream," Robin joked with her.

Regina laughed at his examples, "I hope I don't crave cucumber ice cream, though," Regina said as she moved her hands to his hips. "There is a certain cucumber I am craving right now."

Robin smirked and raised his eyebrows at her. "OH? Is that true?"

"Very true, I am in desperate need of a cucumber right now," Regina said as she started to remove his pants, letting them slide down his legs to pool at his feet till he kicked them away.

"Well, far be it from me to stand between a woman in need of her cucumber," Robin said as he removed his shirt, then felt her hands yanking his briefs off. He stood there naked, his hands at his sides. Her saw her eyes admire his arousal. It was so fierce that his cock curved upward, the bulging crown brushing against his abdomen.

"I need this," Regina said as her hands went to his cock and started to stroke it, lightly because she could tell he wasn't far from orgasm already.

"Regina," he whispered in pleasure at her stroking him.

"Come here," Regina said as she brought them back onto the bed, Regina's hands grabbed at his shoulders as her hips arched up against him in pleading surrender, want. Obliging her silent demand, he carefully parted her legs and slipped first one, then another fingers into her.

"Yes," Regina gasped out.

Robin gritted his teeth as her muscles tugged at his fingers, drawing him in deeper. He wanted to prolong this moment but knew neither of them would last long. She was already wet before he even touched her. When he felt her insides gripping his fingers tight and pulling him in even further, he fed a little more of his finger into her and then more until he was buried into her. He felt her hips start to move, and he began to move his fingers in and out, in and out of her.

Robin watched as his soon to be wife, rocked on his fingers, her juices coating his hand somewhat. He began to pump faster, her whimpered cries made him feel extremely proud of how he could please her. Delving into her luscious folds, he found the little jewel and circled it with his thumb. Regina's head rolled back into the bed, the pressure was almost too much to bear.

The lust pounding through his veins fueled his head downward. Hearing her pleased moaned as he tongued her, made him become even harder, if that possible. He licked and sucked at her jewel, he could not get enough of her. He lapped at the vulnerable jewel, drawing circles that drew sounds of pleasure from his love. Egged on the by sudden tautness of her legs, he suckled her, pulling with gentle suction at her.

She shuddered, moaning as the spasms shook her body, he positioned himself over her, spreading her legs further, and entered in a thick, breathless glide. He held himself in check, wanting to allow her time to become adjusted to him. He closed his eyes as he savored the sensations of being buried to the hilt inside of her.

He felt something flutter against the bunched muscles of his forearm. His lids opened halfway to the sight of Regina looking languidly at him. He almost blew his seed at the erotic sight of her tongue moistening kiss swollen lips.

"I'll have you know, it's considered impolite to keep a lady waiting," she said in a low sultry tone at him.

Robin made a sound, half laugh, half groan.

"I shall endeavor to please the rules of etiquette, of course," he said and began the torturous pleasure of withdrawing slightly from her, before he pressed in again. Regina arched her body to meet him, her eyes glazed with passion.

With each plunge into her, he sank deeper, and still wanted to be closer to her. Could not get enough of her, began to think he never would have enough of her. Grasping her knees, he plunged them forward, angling her core so that it surrendered further to him, so that each pounding movement of his shaft grazed her sensitive peak.

By now, she was moaning his name, her eyes dazed with ecstasy.

He ground his hips, penetrating her fully. "Feel my cock," his head whirled at the sight of her breasts bouncing with each thrust. At the perfect squeeze of her core, he hissed, "Feel me inside you, loving you, a part of me wants to become a part of you."

"Love me, please don't ever stop loving me," she gasped.

"You going to give me a baby?" Robin asked as he felt himself about to come.

"Only if you give me one," Regina answered.

"Again," another plunge and he was shaking with the effort to hold on. He wanted her with him, "Come again, love, and take me with you, milk my cock so we can have our baby soon."

As if on command, the walls surrounding him began to flicker and the contractions grew stronger and stronger, milking him fully, wrenching a shout from his throat, only to match hers as well. With her cries beginning to settle, he slammed into her again and again. He came with unending pleasure, as his seed, his very being, splintered inside of her.

In the downstairs bedroom, Kathleen looked up at the ceiling, though they were faint she could hear her son and his soon to be wife, well finishing.

"Get that smile off your face," Brady said as he sat beside his wife in their bed. He had in his hand a book as he sat it down to look at his wife.

"What? Can't a woman enjoy knowing she's going to be a grandmother soon?" Kathleen asked.

"Not when you're listening to your son and fiancée having sex," Brady answered.

"It's not my fault, they are loud," Kathleen said.

"They are young, and enjoying themselves obviously," Brady said.

"That they did," Kathleen said with a smile. "Oh, Brady, isn't it going to be glorious to have grandchildren finally?"

"You've only been on the boy's case for a decade, now," Brady said.

"And I'm glad he waited to find Regina," Kathleen said.

"Now don't go pressure them for grandchildren any more than you already have," Brady said.

"I'll have you know, I haven't been that bad," Kathleen said as she looked at Brady who raised his eyebrows at her.

"Really? So I'm assuming you didn't discuss with Regina about when her last period was?" Brady asked, he knew his wife, knew how she thought.

Kathleen didn't have an answer at that second, but continued, "Okay, I admit it might have come up at one time."

"Kathleen Locksley, you never cease to amaze me," Brady said as he chuckled and leaned over and brought her hand to his lips to kiss her hand.

"Well I'll be, Brady Locksley are you happy to see me?" Kathleen asked as Brady smiled and turned off the lights.

The Locksley men, knew many things, one being how to satisfy their women...

A/N-I do have a twitter account just for my fanfics, I will be posting polls, sneak peaks, and if there is any questions about any past chapters, or stories I will try to answer them. MyFicsAndMore


	26. Chapter 27

_**A/N-Special thanks to Ciara for betaing this story. And thanks to all who take the time to read, review, fav and follow. I appreciate it all very much. I'm very happy how many have enjoyed this story and it's nowhere being finished just yet.**_

Robin walked outside the next morning, to join his Mother on the patio overlooking the water, he had a cup of coffee in his hand as he walked up beside her.

"She's a lovely lass," Kathleen said as she turned to her son.

"Well you've seen more of her than I thought you ever would," Robin said.

"I can't help that I have a huge investment in Regina," Kathleen said with a smile.

"As do I," Robin said.

"So whe is the wedding going to take place?" Kathleen asked.

"Very soon, the sooner the better," Robin answered.

"Especially since she might be carrying my grandchild," Kathleen said with a huge grin on her face.

"Mum, while she might be, even if she isn't doesn't make any difference to me," Robin said. "Our time will happen when it's meant to."

"But it will happen, I have faith in that," Kathleen said. "You two will make wonderful parents."

"I'm sure Regina is going to be the best little Mum to our children," Robin said. "Just like my own Mum was to me."

"Great Mothers, are made out of great children," Kathleen said.

"You two set a high standard, that's going to be tough to beat," Robin said.

"I eagerly await to the day that you hold your firstborn, and watch how you raise him," Kathleen said.

"Him? You want a grandson first?" Robin asked.

"Well I didn't tell you about the method about putting Regina on her knees for nothing," Kathleen said. "But girl or boy, I have no preference. I just wanted to give you tips if you did have a preference for your firstborn."

"And we very much appreciate those tips of yours," Robin said.

"And hopefully they come to good use," Kathleen said.

"I'm sure our methods will pay off eventually," Robin said.

"Just make sure it's her most fertile time of the month, she'll conceive in no time," Kathleen said.

"Okay Mum, enough about my soon to be wife's menstrual cycle," Robin said in laughter.

"Fine, but now when is the wedding then?" Kathleen asked.

Robin laughed even harder at his mother,"You never give up do you?"

"A Locksley, never gives up when they want something," Kathleen said. "You should know, as you told me how you had to court your lass some."

"Yes, some," Robin said as he thought of how they had started, with Regina thinking she was kissing another man.

"But in the end you won her over with your charm," Kathleen said as Robin smirked at her. "So, when is the wedding again?"

"You know Mum, that is something I wanted to talk to you about," Robin said as the two of them talked for at least a half an hour more before going back inside.

Regina came downstairs to find Brady in the living room, reading the newspaper,"Good morning, Brady."

"Ah, good morning, Regina. How did you sleep your first night in Ireland?" Brady asked.

"Very well," Regina said as she blushed slightly.

"No need for that," Brady said as he stood up and motioned at her blush. "Nothing wrong with two young people enjoying themselves. I'm glad we have this time to ourselves, will you sit for me?"

Regina sat down beside him in the recliner,"Now, I wanted to tell you how happy I am that you're going to be a part of this family. It does my heart good, to know my son has finally found his happiness. Because when you marry our Robin, you will be our daughter."

Regina felt tears come to her eyes at his words,"Regina, on behalf of my Kathleen and I, we firmly believe that when two people fall in love and join each other in a marriage covenant that two truly become ONE. You will instantly become not only our son's precious wife but our daughter too. We don't see you as just a girl who is legally wedded to our son; we see you as his chosen beautiful bride for life."

Regina was at a loss for words, she was so touched by his words again,"He's a wonderful man and I will look at you and Kathleen as my parents as well. When I was growing up my parents were not the best people to look up to. My mother did eventually change after my father's death. I know she loves me but she had a hard time showing it. She used to tell me love is weakness, and I'm so thankful I found someone like Robin to prove her wrong."

"Regina, my family has an old saying. Our family is a circle of strength and love; with every birth and union the circle of love grows-every crisis faced together the circle of love grows stronger," Brady said.

"I'll have to remember this," Regina said as they stood to hug one another.

"Alright, that's enough hugging another man," Robin said as he walked into the room. Regina smiled as she turned around to go to hug Robin.

"Now there you go my boy, taking a beautiful woman out of my arms," Brady said.

"Well, she was mine first," Robin said as he looked down at Regina.

"Okay, enough with you two," Regina said. "I swear our son better not act like you two." Regina looked up at Robin's eyes, which were twinkling with delight.

"Well, she has spoken," Brady said as he left the room.

Robin continued to look down at her,"What is it?" Regina asked.

"If my ears are not deceiving me, I did hear you say 'our son'," Robin said.

"Well, yes," Regina said.

"Well, that just means you really must want to be on your hands and knees with me," Robin said lightly, reminding her of his mother's sex advice for conceiving a boy.

"A boy or a girl, both, it makes no difference to me," Regina said."though I did think of one condition."

Robin raised an eyebrow at her,"Name it."

"I want my babies to have your eyes," Regina said as Robin smiled down at her, his hands had made their way to her hips, bringing her into contact with him.

"Well, I certainly will do my best to fulfill your desires for our children," Robin said. "But I also hope he or she looks just like you, if not for my eyes or maybe my dimples."

"Definitely your dimples, it was one of the first things I fell for," Regina admitted.

Robin laughed,"Well, then I shall always remember that fact. And you mean to tell me it wasn't my charm that won you over?"

"Well, you were definitely a charmer," Regina admitted.

"Were?" Robin asked.

"Still is," Regina said as she put her hands around the back of his neck. "But there was also something very particular that made me fall in love with you."

Robin raised his eyebrows at her for her to tell him what it was.

Regina leaned up on her tiptoes and looked around before she moved her mouth to his ear and whispered,"You give really, really good orgasms."

Robin smiled and broke out in a huge fit of laughter at her blatant honesty,"Just for the record, so do you."

Regina smiled and Robin leaned down and kissed her lips deeply.

Kathleen looked around the corner and saw her son and Regina kissing, they looked to be so in love with one another and she couldn't be more thrilled to be getting Regina as her son's wife. The girl had spunk, and did remind her of well, herself slightly.

Robin pulled back enough to rub their noses together slightly, and then leaned his forehead up against hers to look into her eyes. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Mmm?" Regina asked, still slightly fazed from his kiss.

"How would you feel about getting married?" Robin asked.

Regina pulled back slightly to look at him in confusion,"Well, last time I checked we were already engaged."

Robin smiled before continuing,"What I'm saying is, how would you like to get married? Here in Ireland?"

"But, I don't have a dress, our friends and family?" Regina asked, clearly stunned.

"I was thinking of a hand fasting ceremony, for my family and friends here that I know won't be able to make it to our wedding. Later we can have the big wedding of your heart's content," Robin said.

"I think...I would like that," Regina said. "Can you tell me about this hand fasting?"

"Well, there are many variations of the traditional hand fasting. After the bride and groom both declare their intent to enter into the union, the hands of the couple are clasped and fastened together with a cord or cords just before, just after, or during their vows are made to one another. The wrapping of the cord forms an infinity symbol. The hand fasting knot that is tied is a symbolic representation of oneness between the couple. In a show of unity, they become bound to each other," Robin explained.

"Is everything clear to you?" Robin asked as he saw Regina's thoughts going through her head.

"Yes, I think so," Regina said.

"Then, Regina?" Robin asked. "Will you be bound to me?"

"Well, when you say it that way," Regina said with laughter in her voice as she reached up to kiss his lips. "Yes. I want to be bound with you."

"Mmm," Robin growled as they kissed.

"They're going to do it Brady!" Kathleen could be heard yelling from the other room now. Robin and Regina just laughed at his mother's antics.

"I swear woman, you just never give up do you?" Brady could be heard saying to his wife.

"He's my son, Brady Locksley!" Kathleen yelled back.

"Mine too, last time I checked I helped make him," Brady fired back.

"Ah, I better go stop them before I hear anymore of this," Robin said as he quickly went to stop his parents, much more his dear mother.

Regina smiled at the family that she was soon to be a part of in every way. She knew she couldn't have picked a better man to marry, to be the father of her children and the parents that would soon would be hers as well. Regina closed her eyes and sighed joyfully. She let out a giggle as she thought of how it had all started.

In that blasted bathroom of all places, at her former's love wedding.

Regina opened her eyes and had a huge smile on her face as she thought of something special she was going to get Robin for their marriage, and if she knew her soon husband to be, he would get a kick out of getting it.

"Oh Regina! This is going to make me so happy," Kathleen said as she walked into the living room and hugged Regina. Regina looked over her shoulder at Robin who just winked at her.

"I think its the least we can do for those who can't make it to our wedding later," Regina said.

"Oh, but your wedding will happen very soon, right son?" Kathleen asked as she turned to look at Robin.

"Once we get back home, I fully intend to help Regina with all the preparations that she will let me," Robin said.

"Kathleen, will you come visit us maybe next week so that you can go wedding dress shopping with my mother and I?" Regina asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Kathleen answered. "And I can't wait to meet your mother."

"Oh, she's going to love you to death," Regina said.

"What's not to love about a Locksley?" Kathleen asked as her husband walked back into the room.

"Their nosiness," Brady answered,"one in particular."

"Oh hush," Kathleen said as she rolled her eyes.

"I hope you know what you're getting into Regina," Brady said in humor.

"I do, and I look forward to it," Regina said as she looked at Robin and winked back at him.

"My days, I have a feast to prepare, flowers to get delivered," Kathleen was saying as she started to head to the kitchen,"Brady, you go and get some firewood planned, we are going to throw one hell of a party!"

"Buckle up kids, it's going to be one hell of a ride," Brady said as he followed his wife into the kitchen.

"So what sort of traditions does this include?" Regina asked as Robin put his arms around Regina's waist and held her close to him.

"Well for one, you have to kiss you soon to be husband now," Robin said.

"Oh? Do I?" Regina asked as she watched him lower his head towards her.

"Yes, you do," Robin said against her mouth, he took her mouth in a deep, endless kiss. She was standing up on her tiptoes to continue this kiss with him, she felt his hand reach down and cup her butt cheeks in his hands, bringing her into direct contact with him.

"Stop!" Kathleen said as she walked into the room, making Robin and Regina break apart.

"I'm sorry to be the one to stop your raging hormones son, and while I look forward to you putting a little Locksley in Regina too," Kathleen said as she put a hand on Regina's arm and tugged her towards herself. "Regina and I have plans if we're going to get you two married tomorrow."

"But, Mum-" Robin began.

"Don't but me, Robin Locksley," Kathleen said as she continued,"you go help your father and then tomorrow you can knock up our little Regina good and proper."

"Mum-" Robin tried once more.

"Out!" Kathleen yelled as Robin looked at Regina who could barely hold back laughing.

"Can I kiss her goodbye?" Robin asked his mother.

"Haven't you done enough kissing today?" Kathleen asked as Robin let out some breath before walking out to help his father.

"Now, that we're alone, we need to run to town to see about getting you a dress for tomorrow, and a few other things," Kathleen said as she literally drug Regina out to go shopping.

The women returned an hour later to find the men had changed the backyard into a sparkling patio, there was a bonfire set up and lots of little twinkling lights, ferns were placed out with little plastic snowflakes in them.

"Anything else dear?" Brady asked his wife.

"No, you two followed my instructions to perfection," Kathleen said.

"Now can I have my lady back?" Robin asked as he walked near to Regina who was smiling.

"Well, you can," Kathleen said as she smiled like a devil.

"Brady, come on we have things to cook for tomorrow," Kathleen said as she drug her husband inside.

"Finally," Robin said as he put his arms around Regina.

"Did you miss me?" Regina asked with a smile.

"Does this answer your question?" Robin asked as he pressed into Regina's hips...or tried to. Regina was wearing something that was blocking his way from doing so.

"Regina? What is this?" Robin asked as his hands went to her hips, where he felt something...hard. Like metal.

"It's called a chastity belt," Regina answered. "Kathleen thought it might come in handy tonight. As she has the key to it."

"She didn't! Mum!" Robin yelled as he rolled his eyes and headed inside to have a talk with his mother.

Regina stood outside laughing, she too had been a little unsure about buying this when they had been out. But Kathleen had insisted it would be perfect, perfect for teasing Robin. Well Kathleen had also stated one other thing...that Robin not releasing his sperm for another night would make his sperm increase in numbers.

Regina wasn't sure about any of this, she just couldn't wait to become Robin's wife tomorrow.

Well that, and Robin getting the key to her chastity belt...

 _ **A/N-Okay, good news and bad news, good news is there will be more smut chapters to come, A LOT of smut. Bad news is my wrist is killing me so I'm going to have some PT and need to stay off the computer for a little while. I do have a twitter page just for my fics and such, it is a safe place with no plot error allowed please- MyFicsAndMore and thank you.**_


	27. Chapter 29

(A/N-I want to thank all who read, review, fav, follow and message me about this story. I had originally planned to have the hand fasting ceremony in this chapter, but plans changed. But no fear, I've already started on the next chapter, which hopefully won't be too much longer. Now I do have plans for these next few chapters, as I am calling them the smutathon as they will have lots of smut in them. So you have been warned.)

"Mum!" Robin called out as entered the house.

"Yes, dear," Kathleen said as she sat at the kitchen table going over her menu for the wedding.

"How could you put a chasity belt on Regina?" Robin asked as he stood before his parents.

"Kathleen! You didn't," Brady said as he looked at his wife, who just smiled sweetly at him,"who am I kidding of course you did."

"Where's the key?" Robin asked.

"I have it in a good place," Kathleen answered.

"Mum, give me the key," Robin said.

"You can go one night without Regina, besides prolonging sex will increase your sperm count," Kathleen said, "so maybe she'll become pregnant sooner, rather than later."

"Mum, I can get my wife pregnant without your interference," Robin said, not believing to a point he was having this discussion about his sperm count with his own mother.

"A mother's work is never done," Kathleen said as she went back to start cooking for tomorrow.

"Not when it involves her son's sperm," Robin countered as he watched his mother start cutting up the vegetables for something.

"Well one of us has to worry about it," Kathleen said, "you've been intimate with one another many times and she's still not pregnant. You know, Scott Fergerson and his wife had problems conceiving, but they found a great doctor, maybe you should talk to them."

"Oh for god's sake Mum! We have known one another less than a year, and besides Regina, just recently got off the pill," Robin said, and instantly regretted it when his mother stopped cutting the vegetables and looked at him.

"She what? Why was she on them to begin with?" Kathleen asked.

"Because of you," Robin answered.

"Me? Why I would never want her on them to begin with," Kathleen said.

"Because I wasn't going to bring a child into this world without being married to the mother, you raised me better than that," Robin said.

"All the things I teach you and once you found the one, that's the one thing you remember?" Kathleen asked.

"Look enough of this, just give me the key," Robin said.

"All in good time, all in good time," Kathleen said, "now go out there and help your father finish up." Robin knew it was a loosing battle, so he took himself off to go help his father.

Meanwhile, Regina was up in her room, yes her room solo. Kathleen had shown Regina another bedroom if that was what she wanted for just this night. Regina had agreed and she knew Robin wouldn't like this little arrangement either, if going by what the chasity belt had made him act like.

Regina giggled to herself, she knew he would be incredible frustrated, but she also knew that there were ways around this...

Regina smiled and brought out her journal, something she had kept hidden from everyone. This was just a recording of her own words, her thoughts, her fears, everything. She had kept one for years, and would write in it periodically.

Today was one of those days...

She was writing about how tomorrow she would be legally wed to Robin. She wrote how it was fate, like he was the man she was destined to be with. She continued to write how it all seemed recently how she had met him, in the bathroom. She blushed as she remembered that first kiss, against the bathroom door. He had been completely naked, and she had been too surprised to do anything. She wrote how she had liked how he had, well loss for better words, courted her, always fighting for her, putting her above all else.

There had been a few bumps, but now they were together, stronger than ever. And tomorrow he would be her husband, forever. She closed the journal, and promised soon to write more.

She had just put it away when she heard,"Really Mum? It's not enough that you have my future wife wear a chasity belt, but now you put her in another room?" Robin's bellow could be heard all over the house.

Regina giggled as she imagined his reaction, she heard approaching footsteps and had to try to make her face look serious, but as soon as he walked in, and seeing his look of frustration, she lost it and started to laugh,"I'm...sorry," she managed to get out.

"I don't know what is so funny, you're not getting an orgasm tonight," Robin said as he walked over to Regina.

"Well, neither are you," Regina countered.

"I'm not sure which pisses me off more, not being able to give you one, or you giving me one," Robin admitted.

"Oh, come on, Mr. Locksley, it's just one night," Regina said as she wound her arms around his neck.

"Well, just so you are forewarned, I do intend to make up for tonight, tomorrow night," Robin said.

"Promise?" Regina asked with a sexy smile on her face.

"You bet your life on it," Robin said as his arms went around her, and slid down till they cupped her hips. Regina leaned up and their lips met, it was a hungry kiss, even though it hadn't been all that long since their last.

"I do have one question," Regina said as she moved her head back to look up at him,"are we staying here tomorrow night?"

"Oh hell no!" Robin answered defiantly,"I'm not staying here with my wife on our wedding night, so I can hear my mum chant like a cheerleader, give her a C, give her a U, give her a M. What's that spell? CUM, what? CUM!"

Regina burst out in a belly laugh, and laughed till her ribs hurt at the image,"Robin, she's not that bad?"

"You're right, she's worse," Robin said. "That's why I have us booked in a hotel suite for the next few days."

"Is there anything I can do to help with the preparations?" Regina asked.

"No, the food is almost finished, the decorations are done, mum invited a few close friends, and family," Robin said, "And I promise we'll have the big wedding back home."

"All I need is in my arms right now," Regina said.

"Ditto," Robin said as he pulled her closer to him, then remembered,"and a key."

Later that evening, the four of them were sitting at the dining room table, enjoying dinner with one another, going over the last tidbits about the ceremony tomorrow.

"I can't tell you how pleased you two have made me," Kathleen said.

"Then give me the key," Robin murmured and was kicked lightly by his soon to be wife.

"You'll have it in due time," Kathleen said.

"Dad! Can't you do something?" Robin turned to his father.

"Really? Don't you know your dear mother yet? Once she has something in mind, there is no stopping her," Brady said as he looked at his wife, who nodded her head in agreement.

"I had almost given up any hope of this one finding a love like Brady and I share," Kathleen continued.

"Robin and I hope that our marriage is as blessed as yours has been," Regina said as glasses were raised and clinked.

"And may your union be fruitful," Kathleen said quickly.

"It could be sooner, if you would give me the key," Robin ground out between clenched teeth, causing Regina to laugh.

"Now Robin-" Kathleen began as Robin started talking with his mother at the same time.

"You sure you want to be a part of this?" Brady leaned over to ask Regina.

"Oh, I've never been so sure of anything in my whole life," Regina said with a smile on her face.

They continued to talk for another hour, as his mum was talking, Robin turned to see Regina's eyes closing and opening, signaling to him, she was getting very sleepy.

"If you'll excuse us, I better put Regina to bed," Robin said.

"Robin, I've told you about if you wait-" Kathleen was saying.

"Not like that, my soon to be wife is exhausted and needs sleep," Robin said.

"But, Robin," Regina began and was silenced by his finger on her lips,"alright." Regina knew she need to get some sleep, as it was a very big day tomorrow.

"Good night you two," Brady said as Robin and Regina headed upstairs, to her bedroom, down the hall from his.

"I feel the need to keep apologizing for my mum," Robin said as they arrived at her door.

"Don't, it's charming," Regina said.

"It's annoying," Robin said as they both laughed at his mother's antics.

"She's just a mother who is protective of her son, and future grandchildren," Regina said, "I hope I'm like that one day."

"You will be, you will be," Robin assured her, he could see a future scene of Regina being fiercely protective of their future child.

"Well, I guess this is good night, then," Regina said.

"Till tomorrow, and once you're my wife, we'll never have sepearate bedrooms again," Robin said as he kissed her lips deeply, moving his lips to her neck to kiss as well, inhaling her scent.

"I love you, Regina soon to be Locksley," Robin said as he looked down into her face.

"And I love you back, darling future husband," Regina said,"now you better go, the sooner we sleep, the sooner...well we don't sleep."

Robin chuckled and kissed her once more, before walking to his own room. He went to the bathroom and took a long, semi cool shower. His blood was heated because of Regina, and there was no relief in sight, to use his own hand was nothing like having Regina's anything around him.

"Damnit," Robin said, thinking how this wasn't helping his current situation. He decided he would have to go to bed with a raging boner, which would increase in the morning, but luckily he would get relief tomorrow.

He got out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around his hips, and started towards his bed, but stopped in his tracks upon seeing what was on his bed.

Regina!

"What...what are you doing here?" Robin asked as he watched Regina get off the bed, she was in a silky nightgown and it shimmered on her as she walked to him.

"Well, I thought that since it was now midnight, that I would give you your wedding present," Regina said as she took his hand and led him to the bed, he sat down and looked up at her.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"This," Regina said as she brought her hands to his towel, and removed it from his naked skin, and next went to her knees and lowered her head to his hardened cock. She looked up at him as her tongue darted out and licked the head of it.

He moaned, as it was already so hard and sensitive to the touch, much less lick of her tongue. "You're so damn, beautiful," he said as she started to work her mouth on his cock, taking him in inch by inch, by inch.

"Especially with your cock in my mouth?" Regina asked as she had removed her mouth from him, she licked from the base, licking up, up, up till she reached the tip, and sucked...hard!

Robin's hips came off the bed, he was so jacked up to cum already. He bit his lower lip as she continued to suck, he wanted this to last as he knew this would be all he could get until tomorrow night, then he planned a sexathon with his new wife. One where she would be limping for a week.

Next he watched as she opened her mouth wider and started to take him in her mouth, inch by inch, her tongue teasing him on the way down. Once she had him in, she started to move her mouth up and down his long length. He held her hair for her, as she continued to work on him. Every few seconds she would almost let him out of her mouth, but right before she would swirl her tongue around the tip of him, causing him to groan.

"Shhh," Regina whispered,"we don't want to alert your parents, now do we?"

Robin didn't a damn if the pope was outside his room, he wanted to cum so badly right now. His balls were aching for relief, but Regina was far from done. Next she kissed the head of his cock, and started to use her hands on him, stroking him up and down.

"You really want to cum don't you?" Regina said very seductively.

"Damnit, you know I do," Robin groaned out,"I'd rather be inside you though."

"You will be when you do, because I'm very thirsty,"Regina said with a smile on her face,"but I'm not done with you just yet."

Regina moved from him and told Robin to lay back on the bed, once he did so, she slipped the straps of her gown down, and let her breasts be gazed upon by Robin.

Regina then went and got on the bed, she kneeled down before him, and pushed her breasts together, and started to let his cock slide between them. Up and down, he moaned out his pleasure that she was giving him. She opened her mouth as the tip of his cock would come up towards her mouth, she would flick at his head with her tongue.

"Who does this belong to?" Regina said as she kissed the head, and sucked lightly on it.

"It's yours, always yours," Robin answered, barely keeping it together.

"Ah, there is a little precum. Watch me as I get it," Regina said as she licked at the few drops of fluid.

Robin couldn't take his eyes off her as she licked, and then closed her mouth and swallowed. She then licked her lips with her tongue,"Mmm, you taste so good in my mouth."

"I wished I could make love to you tonight," Robin groaned.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to lay back and let you do all the work," Regina said. "I expect to have many orgasms tomorrow night as I want you to put good use of that tongue."

"Trust me, I intend to make good on that," Robin swore as Regina then removed his cock from her chest, and bent her head once more. She carefully tongued his cock, she followed the languid path of him, up to the head to the base of him. She swirled her tongue around the flared head, to go back down to the shaft.

Regina savored the taste of him, knowing it was pleasing Robin immensely. Groaning, Robin slid his hands into her dark hair, and said,"Deeper, suck me in deeper." And she did, taking him all the way into her mouth, and then easing him almost back out, to take him right back in again. It was both pleasurable, and torture for Robin.

His hips were aching in a steady, smooth rhythm that drove him deeper into her mouth. She made eager little sounds around his cock, seeming to enjoy taking him in her mouth. Her hands once more circled and pumped the base of the shaft, while the other went to one of his nipples and pinched it, pulled at it.

"Are you ready to cum?" Regina asked, knowing she had teased him enough.

Robin could only nod as he was trying to hold it in for a few moments longer.

"Then let's get you some relief," Regina said as she twisted her hands at the base of him, as her mouth worked up and down in a fast, repetive motion.

"Open wide!" Robin yelled with a shout, as he erupted, his seed spraying down her throat, shot after shot came in her mouth as he had been so on edge for such a long time. When he was finished, he sagged against the pillows of his bed.

Regina lay his now limp cock on one of his legs as she sat down beside him. She felt moisture at the side of her mouth and took her finger and got it, before putting the same finger in her mouth to swallow. Robin watched it all and wanted to throttle his mother for that damn chasity belt Regina wore.

For Regina, she felt so good that she had made Robin enjoy his last night as a free man. Tomorrow he would be her husband. A husband who would do his duty to her tomorrow night, and give her the relief she needed between her aching thighs.

"Good night, lover," Regina said as she leaned up and kissed his forehead. She was about to leave the bed, when she felt Robin grab her arm.

"Not so fast, I didn't get to kiss you good night," Robin said as he pulled her towards him, her breasts were now hanging over his mouth. He pushed her necklace out of the way, and opened his own mouth and latched on, sucking her nipple and breast into his mouth.

"Your mouth is the works of the gods," Regina said as she held his head as he continued to suckle her, his other hand was caressing her other breast as he so, eventually giving the other the same attention as its twin had received.

He would swirl the little hard nipple in his mouth, pulling on it with his teeth, hearing Regina hiss at him when he would do so. He would suck on it, like a babe trying to get milk from it. He could feel himself start to harden at the thought of her breasts swollen with milk. He moved his hands to her waist and started to put them under her nightgown, when he was reminded by the chasity belt.

"Can you rub yourself against the belt?" Robin moaned out against her breast.

"I can try," Regina said as her hips started moving back and forth, she now was straddling his hips as she did so. It felt different against her clit as she did so. The friction wasn't as sweet as when Robin would touch her, but still very good. She was so close, she knew it would only take a few seconds before she came.

"Tomorrow night, I plan on having you many times,"Robin said as he continued to lick at her breasts,"I'm going to have you on your back, me between your thighs riding you hard."

Regina moaned at the images his words were causing her to feel.

"Then I'm going to have you on your hands and knees, pumping in you from behind, so I can go very deep," Robin said as he bit down on one of her nipples,"I'm going to be holding your breasts, while I do so and you're going to love it. You're going to be wanting more, so next I'm going to have you ride me, I want to watch these breasts bounce up and down as you take my cock inside you."

Regina increased her pace as she felt the flutters begin, that glorious heartbeat between her legs ignited and she started to open her mouth to let out a loud moan of pleasure. Robin quickly brought her head down to his lips to capture her moans. She moaned against his mouth for several moments as she rode out her orgasm.

She laid against his chest for several moments before she raised her head to look down at him. He fixed her nightgown for her and said,"Tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night," Regina agreed before making her way to her room.

In the darkness of the hallway, Kathleen was holding her glass as she smiled,"My son is resourceful, I'll give him that."

Regina made it to her room and quickly closed the door behind her. She shut her eyes and let out a soft giggle at what she, no what they had just done. She, who had never been good at sex, had just teased her soon to be husband till he couldn't stand it anymore. The things she did now, she never thought she would ever do with another.

She went to the bathroom, knowing she had to take care of a few things. She removed her nightgown, smiling when she saw the bite marks he had left on her breasts. She smirked as she removed her necklace, Robin had been too distracted to realize what had been on her necklace.

 _A key!_

Yes, that key. She brought the key to her chasity belt and inserted it and quickly removed it. She put it away and brought a towel out, she needed a shower after their intimacy together. If Robin only knew how close he had been to removing that belt.

She turned on the shower, and savored the feeling of the water on her skin. She washed all over, rising the suds off afterwards. She brought her hands around and cupped her breasts, thinking she was very excited for tomorrow night.

After she was finished she stepped out and dried herself off before preparing for bed. This was her last night as a single woman. She hoped that she could sleep but she knew she was too eager for tomorrow.

As she crawled into bed, she heard her phone ding, she reached for it and smiled as she read the message.

"It's after midnight, which means this is your first day as Mrs. Locksley," Robin had texted her.

Regina quickly replied back,"Forever."

A few moments passed then she had another text,"I love you, Regina."

She again replied back,"And I you, Robin."

She put the phone down and closed her eyes, wishing for sleep to claim her.

Because she knew, she would be getting none tomorrow night...

(A/N-I do have a twitter for sneaks, of an upcoming part of a story I'm working on. I also do fic recommendations of good fics that I enjoy. I'm JustALady2016 but I am not a fan of the plot error/Zelena's baby plot. I do not wish to see any favs, RTs or anything with it there. Especially Robin holding it. I'm sorry but that is too much of a painful reminder of something that should have been Regina's.)


	28. Chapter 30

_**(A/N-Okay I've been trying to get this chapter going all week but I was in con recovery stage. I want to thank everyone who reads, reviews, messages, follows and favs this story. Word of warning, this is one of many more smut chapters to come or as I am playfully calling them the smutathon chapters. I'm thinking 20 plus more chapters of this story. There is also a little angst coming to this story but I promise it will be over very quickly. I have seen where a lot are upset with the rumors and while I am no longer watching the show, I do feel for some who Adam and Eddie continue to slap.)**_

Regina woke up the morning of her handfasting ceremony with a huge smile on her face as she stretched, today was the first day of her future with Robin. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him, waking up to him every morning, and him being by her side. Her being there for him and him being there for her. Soul mates in every way. She would be there for him when he needed her, as she would be there for him. Partners.

Regina got out of the bed, smiling as she looked over and saw the chasity belt. Maybe she would tell Robin later that it was off and that she had had the key the whole time. Smiling, she thought she would tell him at the perfect time.

Right now, she needed a shower and to get ready. There was no rushing on this day, as it was not a huge wedding event with all their friends and family attending. That day, would come much later as he had promised her it would. She had been picturing in her mind about what her dress would look like, she wanted something that would make him cry with joy at upon seeing her walking down the aisle.

She was in the shower, rubbing the soft loufa over her body. It's caress was light, just like Robin's touch could be when he wanted it to be, when it needed to be. She let the loufa fall, as her hand went to cup her breasts just like Robin would, holding them as if he was standing behind her. She then lightly pulled on her nipples with her fingers as he also liked to do, the water sliding over her body kept her skin alive.

She then moved one hand to her core, rubbing the little nub there. A breath hissed through Regina's teeth. She bit her lip and pressed harder against that nub, imagining it was Robin's fingers there instead of her own. Her body tensed and trembled, desperate, needy, aching. Slowly, she moved her fingers back, to enter herself, first one then two. And started to move them in and out, her other hand was still teasing her nipple as she closed her eyes and kept thinking of Robin touching her like this.

"Robin," she moaned out as the pleasure was becoming almost too much. If they had been in his home, she would have left the shower to go ride him right now. But this was his parent's home and to top it off, their ceremony day. Though she knew that her future mother in law would approve, she smiled at the thought. She wanted Robin on his knees before her, using that oh so sweet tongue of his on her..."Robin," she said, rather loudly in obvious delight.

It hit her full force, her cry of pleasure when it started seemed to fill the bathroom, hell as far as she knew the whole house. She tried biting down on her lower lip as the last waves rolled over and through her.

She moved back to lean against the wall as she sought to recover. The good thing about the shower was that it was so simple to clean up, she smiled as she thought of what would also come later. Once she was finished she grabbed a towel and headed back into the bedroom to get ready. When she walked in, she saw that a tray had been delivered onto her now made up bed that also had rose petals on it. On the tray was a array of pastries, with orange juice and a pitcher of fresh hot coffee. There was also a small box with a note beside it, along with a bouquet of flowers. She opened the note and started to read.

 _My dearest love, today is the first day that I will be blessed to be called your husband._

 _This year has truly been the best of my life, since you literally walked into it, into my bath._

 _You have truly made me the happiest man in the world, when you granted me your love._

 _You're my friend,_

 _You're my love_

 _I am so thankful you're in my life,_

 _Now, I can't wait to make you my wife,_

 _Your soon to be anxious husband,_

 _Robin._

 _And I'm still trying to get that damned key!_

 _I love you, Regina!_

Regina swiped at the tears as she smiled at his precious note to her. She breathed in the sweet smells of the flowers, before moving to the little box. She opened it carefully, taking out the bracelet, she looked at the charms that were on it, it was the longitude and latitude necklace of where they would have the ceremony.

She was always so thankful for this wonderful man to be in her life as she placed the necklace on and went about getting ready. She had found a time period dress, that seemed to come out of the days of Camelot. She fixed her hair so that it was down, and have loose curls to it. Her makeup was kept to a bare necessity as she didn't want to over do it for this day. She was just about to put her earrings on when in walked Kathleen, who had on a beautiful cream colored dress.

"My Robin, picked the best one," Kathleen said as she walked up to stand behind her and gave her a hug from behind.

"I want to thank you for letting us have this day here at your home," Regina said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Kathleen said as she toyed with Regina's hair."I do hope my granddaughter has your long hair."

Regina laughed softly as she put her earrings on,"I don't know, I'm kinda partial to Robin's hair."

"Especially when that's all you can see," Kathleen said as she looked at Regina in the mirror who couldn't hold back the blush of what that meant. The meaning being, when Robin went down on her, and all she could see was the top of his hair.

"Nothing to be ashamed of having a very healthy sex life, as I can assure you of that," Kathleen said.

"I just never thought I would have all this," Regina said.

"You're a very beautiful, caring, thoughtful young woman," Kathleen said,"You deserve all this, otherwise my Robin would never have fallen in love with you."

"Thank you, Kathleen," Regina said.

"So, no visitor yet?" Kathleen asked bluntly, causing Regina to let out a soft chuckle.

"No, not yet," Regina answered. She wasn't due to have one for another few days, so she was hoping it wouldn't show up while they were on their honeymoon, wherever that was to be.

"Well, that is very good news," Kathleen said. "I always regretted that Brady and I were not blessed with other children, for Robin to have had a sibling growing up. But we were not to be doubly blessed. Robin was and is a blessing to us, and now you will have that bond with Robin one day as well."

"I hope so," Regina said as she looked forward to that day.

"Now, let's get you finished, I know one groom who is very anxious to see his bride," Kathleen said. "He is a Locksley man after all."

Regina laughed and hoped that Robin would like her gifts for him that she had sent with Kathleen to him as soon as they were done.

For Robin, he was getting dressed in his own time period costume. It reminded him of an outfit he had seen on that show about fairy tales, but that show was cancelled as the writer was sued by ABC for breach of contract.

He had just finished when his bedroom door opened and in walked his parents,"Ah, there is the handsome groom." Kathleen said as she walked up to her son, who leaned down to kiss his mother's cheeks.

"Good morning, Mum," Robin said,"Where's the key?"

"All in good time, my boy," Kathleen said as she brought the item she held behind her back to him, it was a gift for him from Regina.

"You are planning on giving it to me before we leave tonight?" Robin asked as he took the gift.

"Just open the box, Robin," Kathleen said as Robin opened it and smiled at the gift, it was a compass that had today's date and an inscription of,"The first day of the rest of our journey together, Love Regina."

"I love it," Robin said.

"As she loved hers as well," Kathleen said. "We are extremely proud that you have chosen so well, Robin."

"In other words, fertile," Brady said as Kathleen looked at her husband.

"Well, yes there is that too," Kathleen said.

"Don't start, not today," Robin said as he put the compass in his pocket.

"Enjoy this day, my boy," Brady said as the two men hugged and together they left to go to the ceremony. A few close family were present and a priest was standing at the make shift altar, there were lanterns on low as the evening light was just barely starting.

Robin stood there by himself, with the priest as they turned to look as soft music started to play and Regina walked towards him. There were smiles all around for the bride, but the one Regina was caught up in was from Robin. Their eyes locked as she continued to march to him, a small smile lite his face, his dimples showing as her warm eyes were on his. Her smile was soft, her teeth not showing as she came to stop before him. Her heart skipped as she watched him wipe a tear from his cheek as he continued to look at her.

"Today we celebrate the union of Robin Locksley and Regina Mills, who are binding their love for one another today," the priest began,"Please join your right hands together."

Robin and Regina placed their hands together as the priest wrapped a gold cord around their wrist, as the priest said,

 _Up until this moment, you have been separate in thought, word and action._

 _As your hands are bound together by this cord, so too, shall your lives be bound as one._

 _May you be forever be one, sharing in all things, in love and loyalty for all time to come._

 _This cord represents the marital bond._

 _It is strong enough to hold you together during times of struggle yet flexible enough to allow for individuality and personal growth._

 _As your hands are now bound together, so shall your lives be bound as one._

 _May you enjoy a lifetime of love and peace, happiness and prosperity._

 _"_ As Robin and Regina are now bond to one another, we celebrate this day with them and their love for one another as they have a few words to say to the other," the priest said.

"Robin, I take you as you are, loving who you are now and who you are yet to become. I promise to listen to you and learn from you, to support you and accept your support. I will celebrate your triumphs and mourn your losses as though they were my own. I will love you and have faith in your love for me, through all our years and all that life may bring us," Regina said as she felt Robin gripping her hand tighter.

"Regina,I promise to always be your biggest fan and your partner in crime. I promise to create and support a family with you, in a household filled with laughter, patience, understanding, and love. I vow not just to grow old together, but to grow together. I will love you faithfully through the difficult and the easy. What may come, I will always be there, each one believing that love never dies. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep," Robin said.

"Robin you may kiss your bride as you are now bonded," the priest said as Robin leaned close and his mouth found hers, shocking her slightly with its hear and purpose. His arms were wrapped around her as the kiss continued.

"Robin, that's enough," the priest said softly.

"Oh, let them be Maurice!" Kathleen said as the others all laughed and clapped as they watched the couple make their way towards the patio for the party.

An hour passed with the guests all enjoying quite a feast that the Locksleys were famous for, there was a wide variety of foods for all types. Robin and Regina didn't eat much as they were basically glued to one another. Robin many time had Regina just sitting in his lap as he would feed her a piece of fruit.

One time, his tongue had entered her mouth, dueling with hers moistly. Heat flicked along her veins, ran up her legs and pooled between her thighs, adding to that fact was that she could feel his very male body imprinting a message that was older than time.

"Do you have the key?" Robin whispered against her mouth.

"It's not needed," Regina answered and smiled when Robin pulled back.

"Here, let me show you," Regina said as she looked around, biting her lower lip as she took his hand and let it slide under her dress, moving up her thighs, as she loved Robin's reaction to his hand meeting...nothing! No chasity belt, and no panties either!

"Why you little minx!" Robin said, as he couldn't believe she had nothing on under that dress. Luckily the table cloth was covering what was going on under her dress, as a look passed on Robin's face.

"Robin," Regina warned, knowing what he was about to do. His thumb started to circle her clit as she bit her lip as she looked down into her eyes, hers were full of desire now because of him. _Ohh!_ He was so skilled with his fingers!

"So I take it you like this?" Robin asked as he too was feeling the affects of this, he had a full erect cock in his pants right now.

"You know I do," Regina groaned out and her mouth opened as his fingers moved further, long, skilled fingers deftly parted her folds of flesh, and when her body jerked against his touch, he laughed and captured her lips in his.

His fingers were erotically rubbing against the wetness and then probing the innermost heat of her. "You want it don't you?" Robin groaned into her mouth as she just nodded.

Robin started pumping his fingers faster in her, as his thumb pressed on her clit, and she had to groan into their kiss as she cried out to him, in sweet, hot, eager need.

"Smile!" a voice called out as Robin and Regina turned to see a photographer there, snapping several pictures of them. Robin smiled as he felt Regina's orgasm quivering as they posed for pictures. This would be something to remember for many years to come.

They shared their first dance, to a romantic song by Adele,

 _When the rain is blowing in your face,_

 _And the whole world is on your case,_

 _I could offer you a warm embrace_

 _To make you feel my love._

 _When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_

 _And there is no one there to dry your tears,_

 _I could hold you for a million years_

 _To make you feel my love._

 _I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_

 _But I will never do you wrong._

 _I've known it from the moment that we met,_

 _No doubt in my mind where you belong._

 _I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,_

 _I'd go crawling down the avenue._

 _No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

 _To make you feel my love._

An hour passed and several of the guests had make toasts to them, Kathleen Locksley was the last to go, Robin braced himself as he imagined what his dear mom was about to say.

"I dreamed of this day my son would bring home to us such a kind, beautiful person. Brady and I are thrilled out of our minds that he finally found the one to make Robin a home, a family. And to Regina, we love you dearly and we will always be here when either of you need us," Kathleen said as everyone clapped.

"Especially for babysitting!" Kathleen finished with everyone laughing.

The day drew to a close and Robin an Regina were leaving with people blowing bubbles as they left the house, they got into the limo and were off for their honeymoon. Robin had booked a hotel room for them about twenty minutes away. As soon as they arrived to their room, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the room, shutting the door with his foot.

"Hello, Mrs. Locksley," Robin said.

"Hello, Mr. Locksley," Regina said as Robin placed her on his feet, Regina wasted no time and started to remove Robin's attire.

"Anxious are you?" Robin asked, as he too started to help Regina undress. He might have torn a little of her dress in the process.

"You have no idea," Regina said as she had him down to his pants, she unzipped them and let them fall as Robin turned her around to undo the buttons of her dress. They were now both down to their birthday suits, both facing the other. Robin was about to pick her up when he saw a hint of gold flash on her chest. It was that necklace from last night, but what was on the necklace was what had his attention. He held the item in his hand.

"Is this?" Robin asked.

"The key? Yes it was," Regina answered with a smile.

"You had it the whole time?" Robin asked.

"Uh huh," Regina answered.

"Oh you will pay for that one," Robin said as he started to reach for her.

"Only if you catch me first," Regina said as she moved from him, but Robin was not to be denied as he caught her fast and together they were on the bed. His lips were on her throat as if he was making love to it. His stubble rubbed against her soft skin and she loved that feeling.

Regina wanted him, ached foro him, hungered and longed for him, right now. The soft comforter felt good upon her back, but by far the sensual was the feel of Robin's naked body against her own. The feel of his skin against hers was surely the closest she would ever get to heaven, she decided as she headily as she gave in to the pleasure of running her hands possessively over his shoulders, stroking his flesh as she did so, closing her eyes, in order to savor and relish the feel of him.

 _This man was hers!_

If she never touched him like this again, she would remember for the rest of her life how he had felt, how she had touched him, she was creating a precious visual image of him on which she could imprint everything her senses were relating to her. His scent, his arousal overwhelming the cool cologne he always wore so that she was acutely aware of the fresh, maleness of him, the powerful definition of his muscles beneath it giving her a small, sharp female thrill of recognition of his strength, and of his arousal. She hadn't really touched him yet, but she could feel the hot, swollen length of his penis pressing against her own flesh.

Next, Robin's mouth was on hers, wanting entry to her mouth which she gladly gave. His hands cupped her breasts, holding them as though he was savoring the feel of them, as his tongue drove deeper in her mouth and his fingers kneaded her breasts, plucking at the hardened nipples.

Looking down at her as she arched into his hands, her eyes closed as she moaned her desire. Robin realized that the feeling taking possession of him was a fierce need to ensure that the only man her body would ever recognize as its lover would be him. He wanted, no, needed to put his own personal imprint on her in such a way that she would never, ever forget him, or this moment.

He bent his head to her breasts, flicking his tongue tip against her hard nipple. Immediately Regina cried out to him. She was oblivious to the fact that her nails were digging into the smooth flesh of his shoulders and that she was lifting her hips to press her lower body even closer to the hard length of his erection, frantically rubbing herself against him, as she sought an easing to the pulsing ache possessing her own body.

"Robin, I need you," Regina said. The words were whispered against his ear, the same ear that her hot, pointed tongue was now hungrily exploring.

His self control wasn't slipping away from him...it was exploding in a frenzy of white hot lust.

"You're going to have me, all of me," he answered her thickly. He cupped her sex, parting her swollen outer lips and rubbing one tormenting fingertip over her eager wetness. She heard the thick sound of satisfaction he made when he stroked the hard, erect flesh of her clit, his fingertip moving erotically over it, and arousing her to such a fever pitch of desire that she could hardly endure the intensity of her own pleasure.

He then positioned himself between her already open welcoming thighs. She could feel Robin's muscles bunching, almost pleadingly she lift her hand to his face, whispering,"Kiss me."

Swiftly Robin bent his head, his mouth taking hers in a long, slow kiss of scorching intensity while he thrust fiercely past the swollen outer lips of her sex, and into the tight embrace of the most intimate part of her. She moved rhythmically and urgently against Robin, compelling him to move with her. His thrusts were so deep and fast now, his hard thrust caused her legs to bounce sideways apart with each sure thrust.

She heard him groan, her own teeth nipping frantically at his shoulder as the urgency of her arousal seized her and she cried out to him in agonized pleasure. The deep, driving surge of his body within her own was all pleasure and she gave herself up to it and him, lost in what she was feeling. The release she sought hit her so hard, making her tremble from head to toes.

But it was the hot spill of Robin's completion within her that made her eyes burn with emotional tears. On a small sigh of soft pleasure she turned her face into the curve of Robin's shoulder and curled up against him

He finally moved to the side of her, keeping her at his side as he did so, finally he said,"So I have a question for you."

"Mmm," Regina murmured, clearly exhausted with pleasure. Her eyes were closed as she was in such a state of pure bliss.

"So did you enjoy your shower this morning as much as I did?" Robin asked.

That caused her eyes to open, she lifted her head to look up at him,"How...how did you know that?"

"Well, who do you think brought your tray to you this morning?" Robin asked,"It took everything for me not to get in that shower with you. Hearing you moaning my name, was torture."

"Well, we can't have that now can we?" Regina asked as she smiled.

"What did you have in mind?" Robin asked.

"How about a nice, hot shower?" Regina asked.

"Regina, I have one word for you," Robin said as Regina smiled at him,"Run."

Regina moved from the bed, running to the bathroom, Robin only a few steps behind her as they did indeed make good use of that shower...

 _ **(A/N-I hope you enjoyed this update, and fyi there will be another wedding for these two with all their friends and family there, yes even her sister and Daniel will be there.)**_


	29. Chapter 30b

_**(A/N-Thanks to all who read, review, message, follow, fav this story. sorry for the delay, but I lost interest in this story, even though I have things planned in my head for this. I got some inspiration back tonight and well here is the result. I hope you enjoy!)**_

Regina woke up the next morning with a feeling of wonder and exhilaration that she came very close to singing out loud as she thought of the night before, when Robin became her husband.

Husband.

Robin was her husband, and she was his wife. She sat up as she realized she was alone in the bed. She looked around the room but there was no sign of Robin.

"Robin? Where are you?" she called out and only received silence as an answer.

She was pushing the covers back when the door opened and in walked Robin, wearing a white robe on, carrying a tray.

He smiled as he saw her, closing the door behind him,"Good Morning, Mrs. Locksley."

"Good Morning, Mr. Locksley," she said as she watched him put the tray down and move to her side of the bed, he sat on the bed and took her head between his hands and kissed her deeply.

"Hungry, Mrs. Locksley?" he asked once he left her lips. He moved to go get the tray.

Hungry? Regina mentally challenged. Certainly not for food. How could she think of anything when he standing before her probably wearing nothing under that robe. It was obvious he had also showered recently, as his chest was still glistening with water, as well as his hair was still damp.

Robin reminded her of a magnificent male animal, lithe and sleek. He was as quick and nimble as a prized stallion. His arms and legs rippled with each movement. His shoulders were broad, his chest chisled. His stomach was flat and taut, his waist narrow. Regina smiled to herself with her last thought, he was also...all hers.

As her brazen study had traveled up from the floor, it hesitated briefly on the noticeable bulge beneath the robe which covered him. Her respiration quickened, she warmed and tingled. When her gaze reached his handsome face, his parted lips exposed even ivory teeth that added charming allure to his sensual smile. His blue eyes smoldered like a clear blue ocean. As if his gaze magnetized, it drew and held her tightly.

He immediately put the tray back down and walked over to her, his hands cupped her face, a thumb moving over her lips in a provocative manner. "You're beautiful, Regina. Do you have any idea how you affect me?" he asked huskily, his voice thick with passion.

Regina smiled as one of her hands reached for a certain part of him,"Oh, I think I have an idea, how I affect you." she said as she was holding him in her hand, stroking him ever so lightly over his tip with her thumb. She undid his robe with her other hand, leaving him bare to her hungry gaze.

His quick intake of breath sent her senses reeling, his hand wandered into her dark hair, relishing its satiny feel. He pushed aside the curls falling over her temples, his gaze locking on her eyes. "How do you like this, Mrs. Locksley," he asked playfully, nibbling at her ear. "Or this?" he added, searing his burning lips over hers. His deft fingers removed her gown, then pulled her naked body to his bare chest. He groaned at the staggering contact of her warm flesh against his cool body. As he shifted from side to side to tease her sensitive breasts with his chest, he hinted knowingly,"Or this."

"I can think of something better," Regina hinted bravely,"If you have time to return to bed," she said seductively.

He leaned backwards to study her inviting expression,"Then show me what you have in mind," Robin coaxed eagerly.

Regina took his hand and led him to the rumpled bed. She released it to straighten the covers. She glanced at him and smiled,"Would you care to lie down first?"

"As you wish," he said, stretching out on the inviting bed. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you were up to something, Mrs. Locksley."

Regina felt very confident and daring today. Her senses were alive with suspense and desire. Her hand casually roamed over his chisled chest, seeing his skin react to her touch. "It appears, my husband, that you are the one...up to something. I wonder what it could be," she murmured, coyly pursing her lips.

When Robin reached over to draw her down to him, she pushed his entreating arms aside, saying,"Relax, love. I'm in full command here."

His eyes glittered with amusement and interest. His arms fell back against the pillows on either side of his head,"If you're brave enough to become the leader, I will always be glad to surrender that rank."

She then moved from the bed, and went to her overnight bag, pulling out two scarves. She smiled as she walked back to the bed, she straddled his hips as she took one of his hands, and tied it to the bed, then the other.

"You know, you never have to tie me to keep me in bed," Robin murmured as his lips clamped on a nipple and sucked. Regina put one of her hands in his hair as he continued to do so, before moving to the other, making both nipples hard.

Regina then moved back, so that half of her body lay over his, her breasts threatening to burn holes in his chest. She dropped feathery kisses over his nose and eyes. She confined his head between her hands, seeming to attack his mouth with feverish intensity. As she drifted from his lips to one ear, then back to his mouth to eagerly trace each inch in the other direction, he moaned in rising need of her.

"Relax," she said.

"Relax?" Robin taunted skeptically. "How can I possibly relax when you're heating me up to a boiling point?"

"Then you'll just have to control yourself, and simmer a while long, Robin. This is fun," Regina said with a hint of laughter to her voice.

"You want to torture me, love," Robin playfully accused, chuckling in pleasure.

"Torture you?" she murmured. "You call this punishment?"

"Nope. I call it sheer heaven," Robin admitted raggedly.

Her lips created tremors as they worked their way down his neck, nibbling at the hollows there. He stiffened briefly as her tongue drew moist circles around his breasts, discovering the unknown fact that his could be as susceptible and sensitive as her own. Each spot she touched and teased tingled and flamed. For a man who was so well versed in sex, Robin was learning something new and exciting.

When one of Regina's hands trailed lightly over his taut stomach, he shuddered and groaned with tormenting bliss. His hips squirmed as her light journey tickled over his groin area and upper thighs. Ever so gently she caressed his testicles, beneath his vividly aroused cock. As her hand slipped up and down the pulsing shaft, he wanted to grab her and make savagely sweet love to her.

Robin's blood surged with fiery life when she moved to drop brazen kisses on the throbbing, rearing stallion. He was quivering all over, his body a sheet of tingling sensations, and roaring flames. "You're driving me wild, Regina!" he stated breathlessly.

"Then be ready," Regina said as he moved from the bed, again going to her overnight bag. She pulled out something Robin had never seen before, had heard about them.

"And what are you going to do with that?" he asked his wife.

Regina smiled as she sat on the bed again, this time near his hips."It's a male sleeve masturbator, and I want to use this on you. You're only to come when I say you can."

Regina then poured some lubricant on him, and slipped it on his cock ever so gently. She then proceeded to turn it on, letting it pump him up and down, up and down.

Robin groaned and knew at any time that he wanted he could break his so called restraints, but he wanted to play with his wife. Regina then moves so that she is facing his cock, and he is looking at her core, she backs up so that its close enough for him.

He wastes no time as his lips hover inches from her honey slick lips, makes her groan as he blows gently, a little gust of cool air on her lips that makes her gasp, hips moving at the sensation.

His tongue darts out to lap at her swollen lips bottom to top, savoring the sweet spice of her juices. The tip of his tongue slips between her folds before he pulls it back, placing several kisses on her lips. Nibbling at the bottom before working his way slowly upwards, licking at the little nub.

Her moans grow in pitch and intensity and his are forced to hold tighter to keep her still as she writhes under his tongue, hips straining back against his mouth. Satisfied with her state of desperation his tongue slips inside her sex, teasing this way and that as he pushes it as deep into her core as he can. Curling and twisting his nimble tongue strokes her insides and she cries out, jerking involuntarily. Pulling his tongue out he slides over her lips, collecting her juices before it teases around her clit, slipping under her hood to lash across the sensitive bundle of nerves.

His own frustration was climbing as the toy she had on him, was bringing him close to orgasm. He wanted to be in her, or be in her mouth when he did. With a wordless cry her body goes rigid, her cunt flooding with fresh juices as her orgasm tears through her, but between her legs he doesn't relent with his assault, pushing his tongue back into her pussy as it clenches and ripples.

"Regina," Robin moans as she moves and quickly takes the toy off him. She then replaces it with her core, easing him into her inch by painful inch .She lets out a soft whimper as he slides into her easily, a single smooth thrust that sheaths him nearly to the hilt in her warmth. Adjusting slightly, she grabs at the headboard near where his hands are tied and holds on, bringing her breasts to his mouth as he once again clamps onto her nipple, first one then the other.

She rode him, taking him hard, loving the sounds of their bodies as they made a slapping noise as she kept taking him inside of her. Robin's body soon began to tense under the onslaught; the sinews in his neck stood out as he clenched his jaw and he closed his eyes tightly. A second later, Regina reared her head back as she came, her hands went to her hair as her hips jerked on held his breath momentarily and then he broke his restraints and grabbed Regina's hips as she pounded and he let out a long guttural moan as he came, opening his eyes wide and squeezing his butt cheeks and lifting his hips with each pulse, shooting his sperm deep inside her, until falling back breathing heavily, half groaning, and completely spent.

She collapsed on his chest, laying her head down on it. She felt completely lifeless, as if she was outside her own body. Robin had his arm around her, keeping her on top of him.

"Oh no!" Regina said loudly as she removed herself from him, and grabbed a pillow quickly, placed it under her hips. Robin had raised his head as he watched her do all this.

"You really think that helps?" Robin asked.

"I've done research and yes, they say when a woman's hips are kept elevated after intercourse, it helps the sperm reach her cervix," Regina said.

"Intercourse?" Robin asked,"Look, I know we both want a baby, but I don't want our marriage to be reduced to just having intercourse."

"Robin, I didn't mean it like that," Regina said,"Its just the term that they use."

"I'm going to go get some coffee," Robin said as he got up from the bed.

Regina knew she had upset him with that term, and also didn't want their marriage to be just about this. Yes, she wanted a child with him, but she wanted him as well. She moved from the bed, and cleaned up, throwing on her robe in the process, to find him standing at the window in his robe, sipping from coffee.

She walked up behind him, wrapped her arms around him,"I'm sorry," she whispered behind him.

He placed one hand on top of hers,"I know, and I'm a jackass for reacting like I did." He turned around to face her.

"I just am a little worried," Regina admitted.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Because, we make love more than rabbits, and I'm still not pregnant," Regina said.

"Regina," Robin said as he placed the coffee down, and took her face between his hands to look into her eyes. "We have lots of time to make a child together, when the time is right, it will happen for us."

"You're right, I know you are," Regina said as she nodded her head.

"But, if you're worried still about it, then how about going to see a doctor about it?" Robin asked.

"You think so?" Regina asked.

"If it will help ease your mind," Robin said. "Once we get back in three days, we'll fly home and set you up an appointment."

"Thank you, I'm sorry to worry you about this," Regina said.

"Its no worry, I'm your husband," Robin said,"We're in this together, you will always have a partner in me."

Regina smiled as he kissed her lips then. While he was kissing her, her hands went to his robe, untying it again,"Oh no, look what I've done. I'm such a bad girl," she said with an evil smile.

"Such a bad girl," Robin said with a smirk.

"I should be punished," Regina said.

"How should you be punished?" Robin asked.

"I think, I need a...spanking," Regina said.

"That you do," Robin said as he took her hand and led her over to the bed, where he sat on the edge and pulled her over his knees. He then moved her robe up her hips, holding it with one hand, so that her bare bottom was fully exposed to him. He rubbed her bare bottom with his hand for a few seconds. He then raised his right hand up, and brought it back down hard on the left cheek with a stinging slap. Regina gasped and then said "Ow!"

"You need some more?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Regina groaned out as her butt received another spank, then another.

"Such a bad girl," Robin said as she had moved one of her hands to her clit to touch it as he spanked her.

"I think you need another type of spanking," Robin said as he moved her from his hips and placed her on the bed, he then shoved the robe out of his way, and then spanked her core with his cock.

Regina moaned in urgency, her head rolling from side to side as he masterfully explore that molten region. Like a sleek and powerful mustang, he rode up and down her canyon, which received his thrusts eagerly.

Mesmerized, she watched the pleasurable wonderful motions. Her darkened gaze went up to his, their eyes joining to speak silently of shared need and emotions, of seemingly predestined love.

Moments later, Regina moaned a muffled cry of triumph from her throat, as she came undone, as Robin did seconds later. The room was filled with their sounds as they both were quivering and savoring their moment.

Robin moved back and grabbed a pillow, placed it under her hips as he then removed himself from her body. "I'm willing to do my part to ease your mind," he said as he kissed her forehead.

He moved from the bed and headed towards the bathroom, he turned at the last second,"If you want to, you can join me in the shower." He winked at her before going into the bathroom.

Regina laid there for a few minutes, arguing the odds, and after not being able to wait any longer. "Oh to hell with it, I have a handsome man in the shower," she said as she got up from the bed and went into the bathroom.

 ** _(A/N-Next chapter will include the shower scene where this ended. Along with more smut.)_**


	30. Chapter 31

_**(A/N-Thanks to Bekki for beta reading this, appreciate it so much! Also thanks to all who read, review, message, follow, and fav this story.)**_

 ** _*No disclaimer needed as I helped create Outlaw Queen, not Adam or Eddie per Adam's tweet.*_**

A few days later they returned back home, they were living in Robin's house until they could find one of their own. Zelena had been a little upset that she had not been there for the ceremony, but Regina promised she would be there for the wedding they were planning very soon. Regina was at her desk, finishing the last design for her spring collection. She was excited about putting out this collection, as one piece had in it a wedding dress. She had been inspired after her wedding, well hand fasting ceremony to Robin, and just couldn't resist adding it into the collection. Robin was gone on a business trip and would be back tomorrow. She sighed with happiness as she continued.

A moment later her phone buzzed, "Mrs. Locksley, you have a visitor." Annie her assistant said through the phone.

Regina looked at her watch and her calendar and shook her head, "Annie, I don't have anyone down at this time."

"I think you'll like this one," Annie said as her office door opened and in walked...Robin.

"Good afternoon, love," Robin said as he walked in carrying an assortment of fresh flowers in a vase. He sat them on her the table beside her desk and made his way to his wife, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lips, deeply.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Chicago?" Regina asked.

"I couldn't stay away from my wife any longer," Robin said.

"Well, let me run these out to my assistant and I'll be right back," Regina said as she moved from her seat and took the file out to Annie. A few moments later she returned and locked the door behind her, before making her way to where Robin sat in her seat now.

"Why Mrs. Locksley, what are you up to?" Robin asked as Regina smiled and she sat on the desk in front of him.

"Who? Me? Nothing," Regina said as she flicked off her high heels and put her foot in his groin area, "but I can see you're _**up**_ , to something."

He smiled and stood up and turned her so she was bent across the desk with her feet resting on the floor between his. She placed her hands on the desk as he brushed aside the soft weight of her hair and pressed a sucking kiss into her nape. She trembled and her knees turned to mush.

She was extremely excited now, her heart was slamming against her ribs with anticipation. She knew he was going to mount her like and animal, and she couldn't wait.

He put a commanding hand on her back as he gently pushed her down. She felt cool air brushing against her privates and knew Robin had raised her skirt.

"How convenient you are not wearing any panties," Robin said with approval.

"I took them off before coming back in," Regina said.

"You better hold onto something," Robin said.

"You?" Regina said.

He laughed as his hands shaped her hips and stroked her, under his caresses she shifted recklessly. "Later."

She stretched to curl her hands over the desk's edge, this position was something that excited her. It was wildly stimulating to wait for Robin to use her like a stallion uses a mare.

"You need a good breeding don't you?" Robin asked as he leaned his body into her, pressing his erection right into her folds, rubbing back and forth, back and forth. She was already so wet for him, she was making his pants damp from her juices.

"Yes," Regina groaned out, as she felt him hard against her. She then felt his hands move to her blouse and undo the buttons, pushing it off her body. He then moved his hands to her bra covered breasts and pulled them out of the silky material, he cupped them in his hands.

"But first, I need a little sample," Robin said as he went to his knees behind her. He parted her and put his mouth between her legs, causing pleasure to crash through her.

Her knees slumped against the desk as his teeth grazed her and the pleasure increased. He explored her with his mouth, sucking, nipping, licking until she thought she would pass out. His tongue penetrated her in a slide of thick, wet heat. She started to come undone in his mouth and he didn't relent as she did so.

He smiled as he stood up, kissing each delectable buttock as he rose. "Don't move."

"I won't," she said softly.

He was as hard as granite, he undid his pants and released himself.

"Spread your legs wider," Robin said brusquely. Gentleness was beyond him now. Hunger, passion pummeled through his body.

He gripped his cock and tilted his hips until the thick head teased her glistened sex. She gave another luscious whimper that always made him eager to be inside of her. She moved back towards him in encouragement, just as a mare does to her stallion.

"Someone must be in heat," Robin said to her.

"For you, only for you," Regina moaned out as Robin then took her right leg and bent it up, so that her right knee was on the desk as he held it. He then pressed forward, she was swollen after her climax. The urge to pound her tightened his balls and hollowed his gut.

She inched back and took him in deeper. On a low groan he went deeper, savoring the feel of this perfection. He bent over her, his belly crushing her arse. She stretched under him with a soft moan and the change of position spurred him on.

He started slowly, withdrawing almost all the way out and then slamming in deep. His balls were aching with need for release, had been since he had seen that perfect arse of hers, bare to his eyes. His hands were pinching her nipples, "I can't wait for these to be grow bigger as your pregnancy goes along, knowing my child is the reason."

"Robin...I need it," Regina moaned out.

"I'm giving you what you need," Robin said as he released her breast and grabbed her hips, slamming deeper and deeper into her.

"Mrs. Locksley, Mrs. Locksley is on the phone and she says it's urgent, I'm putting her through," Annie broke in right then over the intercom of Regina's phone. As Annie transferred the call, Regina made a mad dash for the receiver.

"Talk to her later," Robin groaned out, his dear mum had awful timing.

"It could be...important," Regina moaned out as he continued to pump into her.

"Kathleen?" Regina managed to get out.

"Regina, I'm so glad I caught you," Kathleen said. "I wanted to discuss with you Robin's upcoming birthday."

"I would love to discuss this with _**You!**_ " that last word was almost a yell as Robin hit the right angle.

"Regina? Are you alright dear?" Kathleen asked.

"Yes, sorry about that," Regina said as she gripped the phone tight, she was about to cum at any second, with the way Robin was pounding in her, hitting her g-spot. "Can I call you back later tonight? I've got something really riding me right now."

"Of course, of course," Kathleen said.

Regina sighed with relief, after everything that had happened with Kathleen, she didn't want to have an orgasm with her mother in law listening on the phone. She closed her eyes as Robin continued to hammer inside of her, twisting her nipples hard as she bit her lower lip to keep the scream inside.

"I'll talk to you later," Kathleen said. "And Regina, don't make Robin do all the work."

Regina opened her eyes at that." What do you mean?"

"Well, I know Robin has been working hard...inside of you," Kathleen said. "It's always a good idea to ride as to be ridden. Talk to you later dear."

Kathleen hung up on a dumbstruck Regina, "She knew what we were doing."

"How could anyone not know," Robin said smoothly as he slammed their bodies together, Regina braced herself against the desk and pushed back. He was pushing inside of her, his weight was on top of her, keeping her pinned to the desk, not that she wanted to move.

He now had one arm around her waist, and the other was keeping him to the edge of the desk. She was completely full of him, not knowing where he began and she ended. The angle was so good, she bite her lip in pleasure from it. As he continued to keep that rhythm, working deep inside of her, she moved one of her hands down between her legs, and began to rub her clit. After a few seconds she moved her hand behind her, she found his balls and cupped them and started to massage them.

"Gods!" Robing moans out, not knowing how her secretary was not hearing them right now. She pushed back against him as he pressed in, he kissed her shoulder lightly before biting on it with his teeth gently. She turned her head and his mouth was there at hers, kissing her as best they could. She felt cocky that she was making him loose control as he was her.

She jerked as she felt his hand on her clit, she knew he was getting close to his climax and he was trying to make her come before him, and knowing she was making him almost loose control is such an incredible turn on. She was so close to the edge and he was pounding at her like he would never be able to touch her again. She heard their sounds as they continued to mate, another sexy turn on.

She heard Robin cursing under his breath, knowing he was only seconds away from coming, and his finger on her clit was growing more and more frantic, and damnit she could feel herself right on the edge herself, and she groaned out his name as he pumped a few more deep thrusts into her, and the blend of his thumb pressing hard against her clit and his cock hitting her g-spot at the same time, had hit her like a perfect thunderstorm and she gripped the desk with her hands, not caring if she lost a nail in the process.

Seconds later she felt Robin thrust into her one more deep time, and with an almost primal growl, she felt him start to cum, the tip of him getting bigger and harder as he did. He pumped several loads of hot, sticky cum deep into her eager womb, groaning out her name as he threw back his head in pure pleasure. When it was over, she felt his chest pressing against her back, his head resting on the back of hers.

Moments later, Regina finally opened her eyes and felt Robin's face buried in her hair, his body was pinning her down, but it was a welcome weight. "I think you need the rest of the afternoon off." Robin said as he brought himself off her, easing himself out of her.

Regina moved from the desk, she lowered her skirt and fixed her blouse, "Why is that?" she asked as she moved to the bathroom in her office, to fix herself up after they had made love.

"Because I'll be ready for round two in a little while," Robin said from her seat at her desk again."I have lots of swimmers for you."

Regina smiled as she walked back into her office, she didn't think she would ever be able to look at her desk the same now.

 _ **(A/N-Happy 4th of July!)**_


	31. Chapter 32

_**(A/N-Special thanks to Bekki boo for beta reading this. And to those who read, review, follow, fav.)**_

* * *

On Saturday, Robin came home from work, there had been an emergency meeting and he quickly headed inside the house, "Regina?" he called out, he had left her asleep in their bed with a smile on her face before he left.

"Regina?" he called again as he looked around the downstairs before heading upstairs.

"Regina?" he said as he walked into their room, as he did so he saw that there were candles lit everywhere. As he walked more into the room, he heard the door shut behind him.

There stood a semi naked Regina, in a matching black lace bra and thong, she had a sexy pair of high heels that had ribbons wrapped around her slender ankles.

"Well, it's about time you got home," Regina said as she walked up to him.

"If I had known this was waiting for me, I would have come up with some excuse," Robin admitted. She smiled at his words and started to undo his shirt, as she got to the last few buttons, she ripped his shirt the rest of the way, tugging it off his shoulders and throwing it on the floor.

Next she went for his pants, she quickly unzipped them and tugged them off his hips, he removed his shoes quickly with his feet, then his socks as she finished taking his pants off.

"There," Regina said as those two landed on the floor. "that's where I wanted them to be."

Robin smiled and attempted to grab her, but she smacked his hands. "Oh no, not yet."

She put her hands on his chest and started to back him towards the bed, "Get on the bed," she said as he did as she commanded. He sank down on the bed, and looked to her for what to do next.

"Now, get in the center," Regina said as he did so, he lay back against the pillows. He then watched as she got on the bed on her hands and knees, she then sat astride his hips and then picked up a pair of handcuffs, hidden in the sheets. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Do you trust me?" Regina asked.

"Always," Robin replied, his eyes twinkling. "you have full permission to restrain my hands." He put his hands above his head.

"Then put your hands up," Regina said, she kneeling across him to cuff him to the bed. Her bra clad breasts brushed within an inch of his face, and he raised his head from the pillow, latching onto her nipple with his mouth. Deciding that turnabout was fair play, she scooted down so that she could return the favor. He groaned her name for her actions.

Regina smiled at his reaction, thinking, I am in charge, free to enjoy this man at my leisure.

"Now, you're all mine," Regina said with a sexy smile as she took her manicured fingernails and raked one down his chest, down to his boxers, which was all he had left on. She tanked them off, he pushed up his hips to help her get them off his body. "Now you wait right there."

Regina smiled as she walked over to the tv and hit a few buttons and the video recorder came on, "So we're doing another video?"

"Yes, this one I get to direct," Regina said as she walked up to the bed. She kneeled over him and kissed her way from his chest to the indention of his navel. The closer she got to the heavy erection jutting up to meet her, the more labored his breathing became. Smiling to herself, she veered to the left, trailing kisses toward his hip while she scraped her nails along his inner thighs, hearing him hiss at her actions. She wrapped her hand around his shaft, and he bucked into her palm. He was like steel. And he was so big. She could feel that she was already ready for him, but there was no hurry, not yet.

She wasn't quite done fulfilling his and her fantasy. She moved from the bed slowly, she smiled as she put her hands behind her back and undid her bra, letting it fall to the ground. She watched Robin pull against his restraint but the cuffs easily held him. She then hooked fingers on the side of her panties and bent and slowly removed them from her body, letting them slide down her legs, lifting one foot, then the other, she stood there with only her high heels on and slowly made her way back to the bed.

"See something you want?" Regina asked as she stood by the bed.

"Yes, I want it, very badly," Robin moaned out, his erection was so hard now. He wanted to be inside her now.

She positioned herself across the lower half of his body so that her breasts fell on either side of his erection, she pushed them together with her hands, hearing him moan above her. She then leaned down to swirl her tongue over the head of him. He swore under his breath, thrusting his shaft against her, wanting in her mouth.

She smiled, wanting more, she slid her hand down the length of him, encircled the base of his erection and slowly took him into her mouth. His hips pushed off from the mattress, and the headboard creaked as he protested being restrained.

She worked her mouth up and down on him, enjoying the moans and sounds coming from Robin. She then moved to straddle him, moving her core against the tip of him. His eyes were wild with want of her right now. She leaned the upper part of her body upwards, resting her forearms against the headboard, so that her breasts were jiggling in front of his mouth.

"Suck my nipples," Regina said as Robin happily did as commanded. He took the nipple into his mouth, suckling on it.

"Harder," Regina said. Robin sucked harder, as if he was trying to nurse milk from her. He sucked one then the other, leaving them both wet from his mouth.

"Mmm," Regina moaned as she then moved down to let her core touch him again, his erection was pressing up against her, trying to enter, but she wasn't letting him in yet. She grabbed his cock in her hands, before it could enter her.

"Is this my baby maker?" Regina asked as she moved her hands up and down him.

"Yes, this is going to get you pregnant," Robin moaned out, he was so hard and wanting to be in her, buried deep inside of her.

"I want a lot of sperm inside of me, don't you pull out after you cum in me," Regina said.

Robin shook his head, he would have agreed to anything at this moment. "I won't, I'll stay inside of you."

She started to lower herself down on him slowly, but Robin's control had snapped. He flexed his hips upward, impaling her, and she gasped at the sensation.

"Do that again," she pleaded, already raising herself off him, holding her breath in anticipation for, "Oh, yessss."

She pressed her palms on his chest to give herself leverage as their bodies crashed together over and over in fierce, relentless pleasure. She started to ride him, hard and fast. She opened her legs wide so that he could watch him entering her body, watching them mate with one another. His eyes were on that and then back to her eyes.

"Watch us," Regina said as Robin then kept his eyes on her core, taking his shaft deep in her body. Dimly aware she was chanting his name, along with other words that might not even make sense, she arched and twisted above him, chasing the climax that was so achingly close.

Waves of ecstasy were building like a storm about to break. She could feel herself tightening around him, signaling she was about to cum. Tremors started deep within her then exploded outward. She gave herself up to the pleasure, crying out through her orgasm. She heard his roar matching hers as he came deep inside of her, pumping into her over and over again, sending his cum upwards in her. Her head was thrown back, as she came back down to earth.

"I guess this is a bad time," a voice said, causing Robin and Regina to look towards their bedroom door.

"Mum! What are you doing here?" Robin asked as he tried to get away from the cuffs but they held still. Regina grabbed part of the sheet to shield herself and Robin. She then cupped her breasts as the sheet only could do so much with Robin laying on top of it.

"We decided to come see you both and surprise you both, and I can see we did," Kathleen said, still standing in the doorway. She looked at her grown son, cuffed to the bed, his wife on top of him, shielding her breasts with her hands.

"Call next time!" Robin said as he couldn't believe this was happening again, first it had been Graham interrupting them, now it was his own mother.

"Kathleen, leave them alone!" Brady shouted from downstairs.

"I'm not bothering them, I think they had just finished!" Kathleen shouted back at her husband of over thirty years.

"Well, I'm glad you two are taking advantage of this time together," Kathleen said.

"Mum, will you get out of here?" Robin yelled out loud.

"We'll be down in a little while, Kathleen," Regina said with as much grace as she could, sitting astride Robin, him still buried inside of her, her holding her breasts while looking at her mother in law.

"I'll see you both soon, carry on," Kathleen said as she started to shut the door, "and I am just going to love a granddaughter." And with that she shut the door and headed back downstairs.

Regina turned her head and looked down at Robin who was looking up at her, "I'm sorry about this...again." Regina closed her eyes, lowered her head and her body started to shake. "Regina, please don't let this upset you." He feared she was upset and crying over this.

Regina lifted her head and let out a huge fit of laughter, there were tears but they were tears of laughter. "Regina?"

"I'm sorry," she said between laughter, "but you have to admit this is funny."

Robin was greatly relieved that she was not upset over all this happening to them again, "Regina? The cuffs?" Robin said as Regina stopped laughing and looked down at him in shock.

"Oh, no," Regina said as she put a hand to her mouth.

"Regina, tell me you got a key," Robin said as he worried that she hadn't. Regina then started laughing again, and slowly removed him from her body and moved from the bed, she turned off the recorder and went to the bedside table and pulled out the key and uncuffed Robin.

Robin sat up and rubbed his wrists, he had immensely enjoyed everything...until his mother had walked in on them. He went to the bathroom and started to clean himself up, as did Regina. As she was getting dressed, he had come up behind her and had his hands on her waist, pulling her towards his lower regions, letting her feel how she affected him.

"Robin, we have to go downstairs," Regina said as she finished buttoning her blouse, just to have Robin undo it.

Robin groaned into her ear as he cupped her breasts through her cami, he whispered into her ear. "I want you...again."

Regina grinned before she said anything, "Your parents are downstairs waiting on us."

"Let them wait," Robin said as he turned her around, putting his hands under her butt and picked her up, he carried her to the bedroom and dropped her on the bed, as he was about to bend down towards her, he moved to the bedroom door and locked it before he started taking his shirt off as he walked back to her.

"Robin," Regina said as he leaned over her, stopping at her words.

"Make it hurt, in a real good way," Regina said as he grinned and proceeded to do just that.

Downstairs, Brady looked over at Kathleen on the couch as they waited. "I tell you Brady Locksley, it's going to be no time and we'll be grandparents."

"If you don't stop interrupting them," Brady reminded her.

"I would never impede the arrival of my grandchildren," Kathleen said as she heard a moan from upstairs. "And from the sounds up there, they should be on their way soon."

Twenty minutes and a third round of sex against the bathroom door the last time, Robin and Regina made their way downstairs. "I can see why my son bought this house." Kathleen said as Robin and Regina sat down on the couch.

"Oh, here we go," Brady just shook his head.

"Lots and lots of rooms," Kathleen said with a knowing look.

"Mum, you really need to call next time," Robin said.

"Well you did give us a key and told us to stop by anytime," Kathleen reminded him.

"That was when I was alone and single," Robin said.

"I don't see the harm," Kathleen said causing Regina to giggle.

"You stop that, you're not helping either," Robin said to Regina jokingly. "But seriously Mum, if you want those grandchildren, you need to give us some notice."

"You don't play fair, Robin Locksley," Kathleen said.

"Where do you think I got it from?" Robin asked as he rubbed Regina's thigh lightly.

They spent the day talking and catching up, while Robin and Brady started to prepare dinner, Kathleen and Regina walked about the house, Kathleen came upon a room, right outside the main bedroom.

"Oh, Regina!" Kathleen said as she walked in it, "this would be a perfect nursery."

"I thought so too," Regina said. It truly was a great room, it would be close to them and was big enough for a baby and everything. Honestly, she had even pictured herself sitting in a rocking chair, rocking their baby while Robin stood at the doorway watching them.

"How is that process going?" Kathleen asked.

Before Regina would have blushed but not anymore. "We're still trying. I've got a doctor's appointment next week, it's just a yearly check-up."

"Well I hope by then we all have some great news to share," Kathleen said as she hugged Regina.

"I'm just surprised we're not pregnant yet." Regina said, then realizing what she had just said turned to Kathleen. "I mean-"

"It's fine, Actually it's more than fine." Kathleen reassured her. "Sometimes it just takes a little longer, but I'm sure it won't be too much longer."

A few days later, Regina was in her doctor's office for her check-up, who was going over her results with her. "I see no reason for you to be worrying just yet, Regina. Your results all indicated everything is a go, you're healthy, you're eating right. Why the concern just yet?" Doctor Whale asked.

"Because…because… we're worse than bunnies." Regina admitted.

"There's nothing wrong with that, you're newlyweds and all." Doctor Whale said. "I would recommend you just taking some time and relax, it will happen when it's meant to."

Regina nodded, but not before biting her bottom lip. "Do you have worries that we haven't discussed yet?" Doctor Whale asked.

"No, I guess it's all in my head." Regina said.

"You'll be fine. Now, go home and enjoy a glass of wine." Doctor Whale said.

A few hours later, Regina was in the kitchen preparing dinner when Robin walked in. "And there is my beautiful wife." He said as he walked up and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek.

Robin immediately knew something was wrong, as his wife didn't respond to his advances with how she normally did. "Regina? What's wrong?"

Regina turned in her husband's arms and when she saw the look of concern on his face, she started to tear up.

Robin was more than a little worried now. He racked his brain, and then realized what could be upsetting her. "Regina? Love, did something happen at the doctor's?" He mentally kicked himself as he just knew he should have went with her today, instead he was in an all-day meeting with his board of directors.

"No, everything is okay Doctor Whale said. But I can't help feel like there's a reason why we're not already pregnant." Regina let out her fears.

Robin cupped her face with his hands. "Love, if the doctor said everything is okay, then I'm sure it is. Come here." He pulled her into his arms, he felt her arms lock around his shoulders as he felt her cheek, wet now from her tears. "Look, how about I go see Doctor Whale and get checked out as well. Will that ease your mind?"

She pulled back after a few seconds. "It's alright. I'm just over-reacting is all."

"I'm going to go and get checked just to be fair, since you were as well." Robin said. He would do anything to ease his wife's worries.

"I'm sorry." Regina said.

"Hey." Robin lifted her chin to make her look him in the eyes. "Never say you're sorry when you're this upset. I love you more than anything, now go and take a relaxing soak in the tub and let me finish dinner, and I'll hear no arguments over this. Let me pamper you just a tiny bit."

Regina smiled and kissed Robin on the lips before making her way upstairs.

Regina was awoken a few days later, by the sound of the phone ringing. She heard Robin answering it. "Yes, of course. We'll be there at one." Robin was saying.

"Who was that?" Regina asked as she rolled over.

"That was Dr. Whale, we have a meeting with him at one," Robin answered, seeing the look on her face, he rubbed her arms to comfort her. "That doesn't exactly mean that it's bad, Regina."

"You're right, of course," Regina said as she tried to shake the dread she was feeling.

"Let me get up and get us some breakfast made, and you just relax till our meeting," Robin said as Regina nodded, Robin leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Everything is going to be alright, as long as we have one another."

Regina smiled as Robin grabbed her hand and kissed it, then left their bed to head downstairs. She took a few deep breaths to try to calm her nerves, afterwards she went to take a quick shower and changed into lounge clothes and headed downstairs.

"There's the beautiful and stunning, Mrs. Locksley," Robin said as she walked into the kitchen, "Here, now just sit down and let me serve my Queen."

Regina sat at the kitchen table, Robin brought her some fresh orange juice and some food, which consisted of fresh fruit and a delicious omelet he had made. They sat there, in silence though, both thinking of what awaited them at the doctor's office. Regina smiled shortly at him as they ate, he took her hand in his and gave it a good squeeze of reassurance that things would work out.

They spent the next hour or so in the living room, Regina just laying against the front of Robin on the couch as they just held one another. Both thinking about their futures. What if there was a problem? What if they couldn't have children? What then?

Another hour passed and they were in the doctor's office, sitting in front of his desk, as they waited for him to come in to give them the news. Robin was holding his wife's hand as they waited, he didn't know what he could say that could help right now.

Finally, the door opened and in walked Doctor Whale. "I'm sorry about the wait, I had a small emergency."

"Now, onto what you're waiting on," Doctor Whale said as he opened the file he had. "I'm afraid we do have a problem. I don't know how to tell you this but from the semen sample we got from you, Robin, we have found out that you're... sterile."

For a few seconds, neither Robin or Regina spoke a word. Finally, Robin spoke up. "What...how is this possible?"

"Sometimes we can't pin point it down, male infertility affects up to 7% of all males," Doctor Whale explained. "I would like to order blood tests to look for hormone imbalances, medical conditions, or genetic issues." Doctor Whale went on.

"What are our options?" Robin asked, he was clearly still in shock. He could feel Regina squeezing his hand to give him her support.

"There are options such as, medication or counseling can help improve fertility in conditions such as erectile dysfunction or premature ejaculation. We could also recommend hormone replacement or medications in cases where infertility is caused by high or low levels of certain hormones or problems with the way the body uses hormones," Doctor Whale said as he continued on. " Assisted reproductive technology (ART). ART treatments involve obtaining sperm through normal ejaculation, surgical extraction or from donor individuals, depending on your specific case and wishes. The sperm are then inserted into the female genital tract, or used to perform in vitro fertilization or intracytoplasmic sperm injection."

Robin nodded as he still had a sliver of hope in him. "And if all that doesn't work?"

"Well, there are two other options, there's adopting of course. And there is also the use of a sperm donor," Doctor Whale said.

Robin inwardly could not imagine using a sperm donor, he knew that millions of people did it, but the idea of some strange man's sperm inside his wife, the idea alone he couldn't fathom.

For Regina, this news was like it was in another language and she wasn't able to comprehend it. "How can this happen? Robin is in perfect health, he works out regularly."

"Mrs. Mills, sometimes this happens, there's no explanations, it just happens," Doctor Whale said. "Why don't you two go home, and talk this through and give me a call back next week?"

Regina and Robin nodded and they left the clinic, Robin drove them home in silence. Finally, they were home, Regina went to the kitchen and got them both a drink of water, she went to the living room, to find Robin looking out the window.

She walked up behind him and put her arms around his middle, her face was turned on his back. Robin put his hands on top of hers. "We'll get through this, together, like you said." she said to him.

Robin turned around to face her. "What if we can't? What if I can't give you children?"

"Then we can always adopt," Regina said.

Robin sighed as he started talking. "I know how much you want to have your own child. Would you want to have a sperm donor?"

"I don't want another man's child, unless we decide to adopt," Regina answered him.

"I'm fine with adopting, but I know how much you have talked about getting pregnant," Robin said, "I never should have been using condoms with you, I might could have gotten you pregnant a while ago before I became sterile."

"You don't know that, Robin," Regina said, she didn't want him to feel any guilt over this situation.

"Regina, if you wish to have a child of your own, I know I'll be alright with us using a sperm donor," Robin told her, even though inside of him he knew a part of him would be jealous, hurt, envious that another man had in a way, gotten his wife pregnant when he couldn't.

"Robin, I want your child, your baby, and if children are denied us, then we're going to adopt," Regina said.

Robin sighed, because he knew she was saying what he wanted to hear, "Regina, you want a child of your own, badly." Robin put a finger over her mouth to silence her. "I know you don't want to hurt me, and I love you even more for it. Regina, I want us to at least talk with Doctor Whale about possibly using a donor."

"Robin, what if we did and the donor wants visitation of the baby? Or if he decides later he wants partial custody? How could we just hand over what I would consider, our child to him?" Regina asked.

"I don't know the legalities, but we'll figure this out, together." Robin assured her as he brought her into his arms and hugged her.

"I just thought we would have it all, love, marriage, and children," Regina said quietly.

"We can still have it all," Robin assured her.

"But-" Robin turned her in his arms and put his hands on the sides of her face as he looked into her eyes as he spoke.

"We can have children, we can adopt. Any child would be doubly blessed to have you as their mother, Regina," Robin said. "We'll adopt ten of them if you want, hell, I'll buy them if we have to."

Regina let out a soft laugh as she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. "You would do that too, wouldn't you?"

Robin took a few seconds to look into her eyes before he answered. "For you, I would do anything, Regina. Now let's go and make us some dinner, then when we're done, I'm going to open us a bottle of wine and give my wife a massage."

"But-" Robin put one finger on her lovely mouth, stopping her from continuing.

"We're not going to talk about tonight, we're going to relax and enjoy each other's company. And then we're getting away for a few days," Robin suggested.

"But that's just like running away from our situation," Regina said.

"No, it's just going to give us time to adjust and breathe for a few moments, and when we get back Sunday, we're going to talk about our options. But tonight, I want to adore my wife and spoil her just a tiny bit."

Regina smiled softly and kissed the inside of his hands. "Okay, if I must be spoiled. You're so good to me."

"It's easy, I love you," Robin said with a grin.

"And I you," Regina said, her heart in her eyes.

"Go up and wash up, and I'll get started on dinner," Robin said as he kissed her forehead before releasing her, their hands were intertwined as she moved from him, he watched her go up the stairs to their bedroom. Robin let out his own breath, knowing his wife was suffering even though she was putting on a brave face. He walked towards the kitchen, pulling out his cell phone in the process, he was going to call his private doctor and find out how the hell he didn't pick up on the fact that Robin was going sterile.

"Robin? How are you?" Doctor Cunningham answered.

"I'm sterile, how the hell are you?" Robin barked out as he took out the chicken strips and started to put them in the pan, he checked the fridge for the stir fry as he continued to speak with Doctor Cunningham.

"You're what? I'm not following this," Doctor Cunningham said.

"Regina and I have been trying to get pregnant and we went to her doctor and he did some tests on us and it turns out I'm sterile. How the hell did you miss this?" Robin asked as he explained the situation to him.

"That's not possible," Doctor Cunningham said. "All your tests over the years, there's never been an issue of sterility. I would like you to come into my office immediately and let me do the test myself."

"I'm taking Regina away for a few days starting tomorrow, but I'll run by your office first thing," Robin said.

"Robin, I don't know what happened, but I'll get to the bottom of is," Doctor Cunningham assured him.

Robin ended the phone call and went back to cooking dinner. His mind was in a whirlwind with emotions. In his mind, he had been eagerly awaiting the way that Regina would tell he him was about to become a father. Would she be videotaping it as she left him clues to the pregnancy? Like a bun in the oven? Or a clever gift with a baby bib of I love my Daddy on it?

What if he couldn't get her pregnant? Would she leave him over it?

He couldn't let his disappointment or worry show, as he didn't want to upset his wife anymore. He would keep his fears to himself for now, until he had answers from his physician.

All that mattered right now, was Regina.


End file.
